Bitten And Bound
by KellieMason2012
Summary: What if Damon was in love with someone before Katherine came along and compelled him to love Her. And now, what if that girl he was in love with came back, and it turned out there was a very big secret behind her life, that SHE didn't even know.
1. Chapter 1  Lily Muratore

**Hey, I'm Kellie. I'm new to this FanFiction site and I don't really know how to use it, it's really confusing, lol. But, I thought I would start a story off, and wait for some reviews on whether it's good enough for you lol, if not, do tell. It is quite a short chapter but . . .**

**Yeah, so I'll see how this goes and if it's okay I'll continue, I'll promise to be a frequent updater :D.**

**Please review! I'll love you forever :D. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Chapter one.**

**Damon's POV**

I walked slowly from the shower room to my bedroom dressed only in a towel. I reached the mirror and looked at my reflection, running my hands through my hair, and placing them on the side flat out. Katherine was trapped and I was glad of it. Just Elena . . . I - I didn't love her, I cared for her. But I kissed Katherine, when I thought she was Elena, why?

My eyes went back up into the mirror as my mind adjusted. At first I had noticed the body shaped lump in my bed. But it hadn't bothered me. I was so confused I hadn't actually realised. Then it stirred and sighed. Swiftly and quickly I turned, my body and instincts went into predator mode, awake and alert.

That's when I caught the scent._ Lily. _

_How the hell did she get in my bed?_

Right now I didn't care how she got there, my mind was to busy relishing at her and her beauty. Her pale flawless skin, that shone gold in the sunlight. And dark hair that complemented her blue eyes, her lips were plump and the lightest shade of pink. She had a body any girl would happily kill for. And right now she was in my bed,_ my_ bed.

Sun cracked it's way through the curtains and shone its way over her exposed chest, and ever so lightly hitting her lips. Her breathing was shallow, and calm. Her forehead had no sign of any stress or worry as it had used to when I had left her.

She stirred again and sighed a bigger sigh, her breathing quicker. She was going to wake any minute now.

I backtracked before she could awake. Why was she even here? And in my bed? Last thing I knew she hated me for leaving her for Katherine. The biggest question was why was she even alive? Had she been changed? _Well, obviously yes, Idiot._ Unless this was a dream?

That last question had me thinking. I loved her, even more than I had thought Elena. Even now. And way more than Katherine. And _that_ was saying something. After all I did spend a hundred and odd years of my life trying to find Katherine. _It's not a dream, dumbass. _My mind said. And I wanted so much to agree with it.

Lily didn't know that Katherine had compelled me to leave her, and to love her instead. She just thought, I was one of those guys who went for only looks. Lily had always thought Katherine was most beautiful, but that was never true. Lily looked as if heaven itself had sculpted her out of the softest and finest materials ever thought of.

She was soft and kind and selfless. But if you got on her bad side . . . well, let's just say, you'd know about it.

And right now she was waking up, her eyelashes fluttering as she took in the sunlight that was now creeping its way up her gentle face. She opened her eyes and took a breath. Smelling my scent she looked to my face, then her eyes roamed downwards and made there way back up to my chest, then finally to my eyes again. A small smile spread across her sweet face.

Then suddenly I realised the reason behind that smile.

_Shit, I'm still wearing only a towel. And I'm wet. Great way to meet the ex-girlfriend, Damon. _I told myself sarcastically. And her smile went even wider. Great. She'd heard it.

**Lily's POV.**

Damn, he was gorgeous. Just as he had been a hundred and fourty seven years ago.

I had been dreaming about my life when I was human and had thought that that was the best place to be. But to wake up to _that . . . _there was certainly competition. Damon was beautiful, his face pale but flawless. His eyes ice blue, and his hair . . . a black mass of softness. My fingers itched to weave themselves into it and my lips begged to feel the softness of his.

Before he could get the gist of what I was thinking, I recomposed myself and a small smile crept onto my lips as I looked him up and down. He was just stood there, shocked. Probably because I was supposed to be dead. And here I was, lying in his bed. Ha ha, wasn't that something to walk into? But it wasn't the fact that he was shocked that my eyes roamed; it was the fact that he was wearing only a towel. I could feel the heat from the hot shower he had just taken coming off of him.

_Shit, I'm still wearing only a towel. And I'm wet. Great way to meet the ex-girlfriend, Damon. _I heard him think and my smile grew wider.

"Hey, Damon." I just said. Wiggling my fingers at him.

He let out his breath and laughed a hysterical laugh. "You're alive." He said, a hint of relief in his voice. I had hated him for so many years, but when I was told that Katherine had compelled him to love her instead of me, my anger switched sides and my distaste shot at her. Lexi was such a good friend to me, and when I had been ranting on and on to her about Damon leaving me for that sadistic little bitch, she couldn't help it. She told me everthing; about how she knew what Katherine was planning to do, about Stefan aswell as Damon.

I was shocked. But when she told me what Katherine was planning to do . . . I was determined.

Lexi had changed me two months after Damon had left me. I had no one and I had begged for her to do it. Then, another six months later Damon was killed and changed I just didn't know that until I saw him a few months later.

"Yeah," I said, knocking myself out of my reverie. "And as healthy as a horse." I smiled and he chuckled.

Suddenly, the doors flung open and I was slammed against a wall, fingers wrapped around my throat and a stake ever so slightly grazing the exposed flesh just above my heart. I whimpered.

_**Who is it? **_**You think. Well, you'll have to review to find out . . . or not.**


	2. Chapter 2 Elijah Smith

**Chapter two! :D Thank you for the reviews, AudreyDarke96 and Ilovedamonsalvatore :). This chapter might be a bit confusing, but it's monday and I just got home from school so, I've done my best. Ask any questions in reviews, please review! And AudreyDarke96 I'm sorry to say, but your guess was wrong. I hope I haven't dissapointed you.**

**PS. I don't know how to spell grimaur, so I made up my own spelling, lol. And the spell is a bit funny, I used google translate and made up some rubbish. I just wanted a spell in there for Elena, so she wasn't left out. Sorry, I'll get on now :) . . .**

**Chapter two.**

**Stefan's POV**

I was lying on the sofa downstairs, reading Bonnie's grimuar. She was hesitant at first when I had told her I might be able to find something to help Elena. She had stood there hands on hips and said, _"What and I can't? I know that grimaur better than you know the back of your hand." _I had persuaded her by simply stating. _"I can find it faster." _She had sighed and handed it over. Bonnie was protective over her grams old possessions especially her spells, but when it came to helping Elena, she would do anything.

I flicked through the book, quickly skimming the entries. Getting a glimpse of enough information to know the gist of each spell. One spell caught my attention, it was called '_Para manter a persoa que debe vivir, vivir. E quen debe morrer mortos.'_It was written in the language of the Druids: Galician. And it translated to 'To keep the one who must live, living. And the one who must die, dead.'

This could help, I would suggest it to Bonnie. But first, Damon. I stood and walked towards the stairs about to shout Damon down as I read on. But a scent caught my attention. Another vampire.

Damon's distress and shock decided me and I sped up the stairs and grabbed the nearest stake - which in this case, was a leg of the wooden table set outside of Damon's room. I flung the doors open and grabbed the vampire who was sat in Damon's bed, facing him. I forced her to the wall by the throat and lightly pressed the stake to her, just above her heart. She whimpered at the pressure. I didn't want to kill her yet, I just wanted answers.

"_Lily?_" I whispered, strangled. As realisation hit me. I dropped the stake and my now numb fingers left her throat. "What . . . how . . .? You're alive." I said, still shocked.

She rubbed her throat where I had grabbed her, and said. "Is that the only reaction I'm going to get all day, a nice hello would have sufficed. Yes, I'm alive." I turned to Damon, who was now dressed in black jeans and an unbuttoned black silk shirt. He was sat on the side of the sink, amusement hinting in his blue eyes and a slight crooked smile on his lips. "Would you care to explain."

Damon gestured to Lily and said, "She's only just woke up, I haven't had the story yet. Why don't you ask her. Unless, it is as simple as; '_I just needed somewhere to sleep so I just crashed here.'_?" He looked at her. She grinned.

"Something like that." She said, as she pulled on her own black jeans and slipped a red vest top over her head. It contrasted against her skin beautifully, I had always had a crush on Lily when I was younger, she was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than Elena, with her dark hair and bright blue eyes. She had liked Damon, though, of course. She thought of me more as a brother and I was fine with that. I had left them in peace and it was all great until Katherine had came along. But now was not that time to think about then.

I had Elena now, and I was in love, not fake love but love love.

"How are you alive?" I asked. Getting straight to the point.

"Lexi." She said. "She changed me a couple of months after . . . Katherine came along. I didn't have any family, so no one would miss me, and I would have no one to miss." Her eyes flickered past me to Damon, but as quickly as they went to him, they came back to me. She still loved him, even after what he had done. What Katherine had done. And I knew Damon loved her too. "She told me what Katherine had done to you a few months after you two were changed."

"What exactly, did she tell you?" Damon said, and I turned to see he had jumped off the side and was now, stood with his arms crossed across his chest, shirt buttoned up a curious look on his face. I looked to see what he was thinking. _Did Lexi tell her what really happened? Has she forgiven me, is that why she came back? Please, let that be true. _His eyes flickered to mine and I felt his shields block me and his eyes turned cold. _Stay out of my head._ He sent to me. I looked back to Lily, her eyes looking from me to Damon. She was confused about our little exchange. But then her eyes cleared and a worried line appeared between her brows.

"Well . . ." She hesitated.

**Lily's POV**

"Well . . ." I said, hesitating. _Should I tell them? _I thought. _Well there's nothing wrong with what Lexi told you, its just . . . she might have told you some things that they don't know. _My head was arguing._ Just tell them, it will be okay._

_Okay, here goes._

"Well . . . she told me everything. She told me that Katherine was a vampire and she had compelled you both to love her . . . and her alone." I added for Damon's sake. I looked at him, his eyes had dropped to the floor, but when he looked up again to see the reason I had paused, his face was expressionless, his sheilds up.

"She said I should stay away from Katherine . . . and she also told me of Katherine's plans."

"Plans?" Damon said.

"Plans, to choose you both, so you could '_All be together forever_'." I said mockingly, then muttered, "Selfish Bitch." I heard someone laugh, and I turned to the door. Elijah Smith. I staggered a few steps backwards.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, lovely Lily." He was right in front of me now. He lifted his hands and cupped my face, stroking my cheeks and temples slightly with his thumbs. "Still as beautiful as ever, my sweet." I was terrified of him, I knew what he could do, he was stronger than me.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" Damon said through gritted teeth. Taking a couple of steps closer. Stefan had picked up the stake and was a couple of steps ahead of Damon.

"Just came to see if there's anything new. And I caught the scent of this gorgeous little lady here." He said, with mocking sweetness. Any human would believe him innocent. But I knew him better. "Yes, you do know me better," He said smiling slightly. "That reminds me, how are you alive my dear?"

"Lexi." I said simply.

"Ahh, Lexi. The girl you killed." He said looking at Damon. I looked at Damon, too. _He killed Lexi?_

"Yes, he did kill Lexi." Elijah said looking back to me. "Anyway, would you like to come with me for a little chat?"

"No, now let go of me." I said through gritted teeth, tears threatened to spill any moment and I was angry.

"Don't be like that, dear. I just want a catch up." He slid his hands slowly and gently down my arms to my wrists and started to pull me toward the door. "Come on. We'll go somewhere quiet." I struggled against his grip and tried to pull backwards, tears now running down my face. Tears of anger and fear. "Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you! Screw you, Elijah! Let me go!"

"My, my, my. The little tiger does have an attitude for a hundred and what year old? Ah yes, a hundred and sixty five year old counting from birth date. Come on. You have no choice in the matter." He jerked me up on to his shoulder.

"Damon! Stefan! Don't let him take me, please! Please!" I shouted towards them. Elijah obviously wasn't expecting them to react, because I was suddenly in Stefan's arms and he was openly glaring at them. Damon was stood in front of us, challenging Elijah. But Elijah's stance suddenly relaxed and he sighed.

"Okay, we'll have our little catch up another day, when _these_ pair aren't around to get in the way." He walked slowly out of the door. "Oh and you better find something to help Elena soon, otherwise, Klaus will kill her and you'll never have her back."

My breathing calmed and Stefan placed me onto the floor. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you all right?" He said. Damon was still glaring at the door where Elijah had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one question. Who's Elena?" Damon turned and looked at Stefan, then at me.

"Guess it's our turn to explain." He said.

**How'd you like it this time? Review and tell me :D. It'll get more interesting I promise, I have a whole storyline lined up that is bound to surprise you ;) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Elena Gilbert

**Me again! Three days in a row, ha ha I feel sorry for you :D. Thank you for the reviews, AudreyDarke 96 and Twilight Gleek and Alissa 21 :). Anyway, in this chapter Lily doesn't know anything about the Sun And Moon Curse, she just thinks it's a vampire's way of life. Just incase you were confused. **

**Chapter three**

**Damon's POV**

"Guess it's our turn to explain." I said, I was about to continue, but the door opened downstairs and I heard Elena's voice.

"Stefan? Damon? You home?" Her voice said. I looked back to Lily, knowing that she would have caught her scent and heard her voice, _Katherine's _scent and _Katherine's _voice. Her eyes went from the door to my eyes. Her mouth open in shock, then she was gone, I looked to Stefan as I heard Elena gasp, we both ran.

**Lily's POV **

I looked to the bedroom door as I heard the downstairs door open. I listened for a voice and heard one. Just not one I wanted to hear right now.

"Stefan? Damon? You home?" Katherine's voice said. I looked to Damon, he knew exactly what I'd heard, my mouth was open in shock. I ran downstairs. I was faster than Stefan and Damon, I was changed half a year before them, but they could still catch up.

I saw her face and rammed her to a wall, holding her up by her throat. She gasped. "Katherine." I spat.

She looked confused for a moment then understanding flooded her eyes with tears and she shook her head, "No." She choked. "No. I'm not Katherine." I laughed.

"Of course you are, who else could you be?" She wasn't fighting back, why? She had years on me and was way stronger.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a hand prying my fingers off the girls throat.

"Stop!" Damon said. As he successfully pulled me off of Katherine and we fell to the floor. He pinned me to the floor, holding my arms down and kneeling on my chest, where, if he applied the right amount of pressure, he could stop my breathing. I stopped struggling at that point. I liked living, and I liked breathing, so I really had no choice.

Stefan was in front of Katherine, and I closed my eyes to calm my breathing. I opened them again and looked over to them. I saw the protectivness in Stefan's eyes and the fear in Katherine's, there was red finger marks around her throat. Good.

"This isn't Katherine." Stefan stated. I snorted.

"Well, who is it then? Isabella Swan?" I looked at Katherine then all around. "Where's your Edward, Bella?" I heard a low laugh from Damon. He had watched that film, too. The way the authors of this world portrayed vampires, it was simply pathetic and actually quite amusing.

"_This_ is Elena." Stefan continued after he shot a glare at Damon. "A human doppelganger of Katherine." I looked from Damon to him.

"Doppelganger?" I said.

"Yes." He said simply.

I looked at Elena, she was still cowering behind Stefan, breathing heavily. "Damon. Let me up." He looked at me unsure. "Trust me. Please." I said. He looked into my eyes searching for anything that said I was going to attack again. Then slowly, he stood, pulling me up with him. I brushed down my clothes and cleared my throat, taking a step closer to Elena. Stefan raised his chin higher his pupils dilating. He took a step back.

"Relax, Stef. I'm not going to hurt her." He didn't budge. I sighed, and looked to the girl. "I'm sorry, Elena. Let us start again." I said. "I'm Lily Muratore. Nice to meet you" I held my hand out to her, and she hesitantly reached her hand underneath Stefan's arm and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." She said. I smiled at her trying to get her to calm down. Stefan moved out of the way slightly as he sensed the direction of my thoughts. She smiled a small smile and I saw her relax. Her breath coming out in relief.

"Anyway," Looking at Stefan then at Damon. "How the _hell_, did you find Katherine's doppelganger, and why has she even got a freakin' doppelganger in the first place?"

Stefan and Damon looked at me in shock. "What?" I said.

"You don't know about the curse?" Damon said.

"What "Curse"?" I said using my fingers to pick out the word.

"The curse that keeps us from walking in the sun and werewolves from turning at will." Damon said.

I pretended to think hard. "No, Lexi didn't mention anything about that, thank you. But I have a feeling you will." I said, I heard Elena whisper Lexi's name quietly and Stefan squeezed her hand.

"So what did you think kept us from walking in the sun?" Damon asked.

"I just thought we couldn't because we're dead." I said. "Wait. I bet Elijah had something to do with this curse, didn't he?" I said as I remembered something, "Elijah mentioned Klaus."

Damon looked at Stefan, "Come, let's sit. We'll explain the whole thing. Then you can finally tell us why you're here. And _how_ you got in here without being invited in."

I smiled. _Ah ha ha, this is going to be interesting. How I got in. Ha._

_**How did she get in, I wonder? **_**Well, look out for my new chapter that's coming out tomorrow . . . hopefully. Lol **

_**p.s **_**Before any Twilight lovers shout at me for mocking it, **_**I **_**wasn't mocking Twilight, but I thought Lily would. I am a big twilight fan so, I'm sorry if I offended any of you out there :)**

**Oh and I know my chapters are quite short but they should get longer throughout as I get some imagination going :D xx**

**Review! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4 Bonnie Bennett

**Thank you for the reviews, Twilight Gleek, Thank you very much for that review, that cheered me up after a long day at school :) On with the story :D xx**

**Chapter four.**

**Stefan's POV**

We were sat in the parlour - living room, whatever you wanted to call it - now. I was sat in the middle of the sofa, Elena to my left and Damon to my right. Lily was sat opposite on the other sofa, her arms spread across the length of the chair and her legs were crossed. Her head forward, and her heeled foot swinging back and forth in curiosity.

"You first." She said, looking from each of us.

"Well . . ." Damon said, mocking her earlier tone, when we had asked her to explain. She smirked.

"Elena is a doppelganger needed to break a curse. And we were told it was the sun and moon curse by a certain Rose -"

"Rose." Lily interupted. She remembered Rose, I could see it in her face. She looked back up to Damon. "Carry on." She said.

"Okay, so we were told it was the sun and moon curse, but then lovely Elijah came along and spilled his guts otherwise to Elena here." He glanced at Elena who was looking at Lily curiously. Damon carried on. "He told her it was not the sun and moon curse because him and dearest Klaus had made that curse up, there is no such thing."

"No such thing?" Damon nodded. "So what is the curse?" She asked.

"The curse is the boundary that stops Klaus from becoming a hybrid."

"A hybrid? You mean half wolf - half vampire?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. So where does Elena come into the equation?" She said looking at Elena.

Damon hesitated. So I answered for him. "Klaus has to drink the blood of the doppelganger until the brink of death."

"What?" She said, anger painted her face. Even though just minutes ago she had Elena to the wall by her throat, things had calmed and she had developed a slight feeling of care for her. I felt for Lily, she always saw good in people . . . until proved wrong. She did have a side that you never wanted to get on though, and _I_ was intending staying as far away as I could from that side. Even though she was only six months older than me - vampire change wise - she was still way stronger, even for her size of five foot six.

"Okay, so what are we planning to do to save her." She said

"_We_?" Damon said, surprised.

"Yes._ We._ Assuming that this IS Katherine's fault in some way, am I correct?" I could feel it radiating off her, she was pissed at the thought of Katherine. I understood. I mean, Katherine did take Damon from her.

"Kind of." Damon stated. "Katherine was the first doppelganger." He continued. "She found out what Klaus was and what he wanted to do to her. And she ran. Straight to Trevor and Rose."

"She made a plan, and she stabbed herself." I continued. "But Rose new what Klaus would do to her and Trevor if they helped her run or left her to die. So she fed Katherine her blood, just as Katherine wanted her to do. When she was "asleep" Rose and Trevor argued. You see Trevor wanted to save her and help her run.

While Rose wanted to hand her over to Klaus. But whilst they were arguing, Katherine sneaked into the other room and killed herself, effectively coming back as one of us. Then she ran, away from Klaus. And for five hundred years she has been running.

Now, thanks to Rose, Trevor and Elijah. Klaus knows about Elena."

"That bitch." She said, looking away. Then she looked back. "Where is Rose?"

Damon looked down. "She's dead, Lily. A werewolf bit her, when it was trying to get me."

She sighed. "Urgh, I hate werewolfs. Stupid mutts."

I laughed. Then I remembered. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Damon. I found a spell, that might help with Elena. I wanted to run it by you so we could talk to Bonnie about the witches burial ground."

"What's it called?" He asked.

"It's called '_Para manter a persoa que debe vivir, vivir. E quen debe morrer mortos' _It's written in the language of the Druids. I think it means 'To keep the one who must live, living. And the one who must die, dead.' **(Haha)** It's about vampires, but I can't read the rest of the entry, I'm not very good at Galician."

"Wait, Galician? I know that language. My mother taught it to me when I was young," Lily said. "I'm quite good at it actually. Read it out, I'll translate it for you."

"Okay." I said. Picking up the grimaur from the table I had thrown it to earlier. "Um . . ." I flicked through the pages. "Ah . . . here. Ready?" She nodded.

"_'vampiro psíquico que se agocha no medio da noite, vampiro psíquico intentando destruír a miña vida'_" I read.

Her eyes clouded as she thought back to her human years, she closed them and her voice lacked emotion. "Psychic vampire who lurks in the night, psychic vampire destroying my life . . ." She said, she tapped her foot against the chair. Signalling me to carry on.

I looked back to the book. "Um . . . _'destruír máis que eu teño acadado destruír máis do que eu recibín'_" I continued and looked back up. Her leg was now shaking impatiantly as she new what the spell was saying. Elena and Damon was watching her as intently as me.

"Destroy no more of what I have acheived, destroy no more of what I have recieved." Her fingers were fidgeting.

"_'non son benvidos, mal ou ben, en min, ao meu redor, ou en torno ás persoas que amo.'_"

"You are not welcome, evil or good, in me, around me, or around the people I love."

The spell seemed as if Elena had written it herself. I carried on, "_'Estar lonxe, non son benvidos nesta casa, non pode vir en. Non pode obrigar, meu sangue é inútil tras este período.'_"

"Stay away, you are not welcome in this house, you may not come in. You may not compel. My blood is worthless after this spell."

"_'Nunca se fará do que soña, i sempre estará alí para impedir o que parece. Non é benvido, está tanto mal e mal, en min ao meu redor ou de todo o un.'_"

"You will never become of what you dream, I will always be there to stop what seems. You are not welcome, you are both evil and wrong, in me, around me or around the people I love." She was shaking now, and objects within three feet were quivering. Elena looked frightened, and Damon was frowning. I could feel the power radiating from her, what was happening? Her hands were now gripping the sofa.

I reluctantly carried on, needing to know what it said. "_'Elena vai vivir, non como o vampiro, como o ser humano, esta máxica faise para ela como se necesita para vai conseguir o que desexa, o mal non conquistala la!'_"

"Elena will live on, not as vampire as human, this spell will defeat you. You won't get what you want, evil does not conquer her!"

Tables were now shaking and Lily was gripping her head, and whimpering. Damon was by her side in an instant his arms around her. "Calm down, Lily. It's okay. Breathe."

Everything tuned down to just a quiver. "It's okay, I'm here Lily." Damon whispered.

And suddenly everything stopped. Lily let out her breath but continued breathing heavily. She slowly opened her eyes, and sighed. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Damon said, breathing slightly heavier than normal. "Damn you're strong." He added and Lily chuckled.

**Lily POV**

That had hurt. I had closed my eyes to think back to the time my Mother had taught me Galician. Then while Stefan had read it out, I had felt the sofa I was sat on start to shake, and my veins caught fire, my blood boiling, I felt pain course through me as I strained to remember so far back, to the language of the Druids.

Each sentence I repeated in English increased the pain, and everything was soon shaking around me. I finished the last sentence of the spell, and gripped my head when the pain became too much to bear. I felt arms around me and a distorted voice sounded in my ear.

"Calm down, Lily. It's okay. Breathe." I felt everything calm down to just a slight quiver. "It's okay, I'm here, Lily." At that, I recognised the voice of Damon and immediatly calmed down. I let out my breath but continued breathing heavily. I opened my eyes. "What the _hell_ just happened?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." Damon said, breathing slightly heavier than before. "Damn you're strong." He said. I chuckled.

I looked at Stefan and Elena. Stefan was kneeling on the floor near the sofa and Elena stood next to him with a worried frown creasing her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" She said. "I could feel the power of that spell radiating off of you. Not to sound rude, but were you a witch before you turned?"

"No, no . . . I don't know what happened." I replied. Then I whispered, "It hurt though."

Damon looked at me worried. "What did you feel?"

"I - I don't know - I just. I was repeating what Stefan was saying in English, and my veins started burning, it felt like my blood was boiling - literally."

Damon was about to say something, but frantic knocking on the front door interupted him. An African-American girl, with green eyes burst through the door, worry blatently spread across her face. "What happened? I sensed the surge of power coming from here from my house? What did you do. And -" She looked to me. "Who the hell are you?"

I stood up and reached my hand toward her. My breathing still faster than normal, but quieter than before. "I beg my pardon." I said. "My name is Lily Muratore. And that disturbance you heard, was me repeating a Galician spell in English."

Her eyes were wide as she shook my hand, but as soon as she touched me her eyes went blank. She gasped, coming out of her trance. She looked into my eyes. "What are you?" **(Hmm, what does she mean by that? :D)**

I looked at Stefan. _Is she okay to know?_ I asked him. He nodded. I looked back to the girl. "I'm a vampire, but that doesn't matter right now. What's your name and how did you sense that - that thing that happened?" I said.

"My name's Bonnie, but that doesn't matter either. I know you're a vampire, I sensed that, I'm a witch. But, you must be around the same age as Stefan and Damon from what I saw of your memories, it's just . . . you're stronger than them."

"I know, but not by much. I'm only half a year older than them."

"You might be only half a year older than them, but you're strength is more like seven hundred years stronger. And when you said that spell, it started to work, even in English . . . _because_ of how strong you are." She said. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "But what I don't get is why it started to work anyway. You're a vampire not a witch. And you weren't one before you were changed. Were you?"

"No." I said, as I had to Elena.

"Just checking." Bonnie said.

Damon stood too. "Okay, what the hell is happening here. And by the way, Lily. You still haven't explained why you're here and how you even got in the house without being invited in."

I was hesitant about telling them why I was back. And how I had got in. Getting in had been extremely hard. Vampires usually had to be invited in and I was surprised that when I had tried to get in I couldn't. I figured now that they had probably created a safe house for Elena, by giving the house to her. For her to decide whether people - vampires - came in or not.

I couldn't get anyone to come along and invite me in, I had to get someone who lived or slept in the house, and I didn't know anyone who did, all I had known was Damon was in there. I hadn't even know about Stefan.

I had thought of an idea which - at the time - I thought was completely stupid and a bit of fun. I had closed my eyes and held my breath, imagining I was human again, back to when I had walked by the lake and was greeted by happy couples out for a stroll, back when me and Damon had been one of those happy couples. But we had started off as a stroll and ended up splashing each other in the lake.

I stepped toward the door, it wasn't working so I thought harder and my foot felt the pressure of the guard strain but I pushed my way through. If anyone was watching, I would look like a complete idiot, pushing air. But I made my way through and my heart felt the pressure of the house collapsing around it as it sufficed to my being in there. Then I had made my way to Damon's bedroom quietly, hearing him in the shower.

I had planned to lie on the bed, read a book and wait. But the strain of getting in had took it out of me and I became hot so I stripped my jeans off. Still feeling the heat I brought my top above my head, and threw it onto my jeans. I climbed under the sheets feeling the silkiness of them. I shut my eyes and was quickly dreaming of my family back when I was human and living in Italy.

"How the freaking hell did you push your way through the door without being invited and without killing yourself in the process?" Stefan said, his features expressing extreme shock.

"I was about to ask that same damn question. How?" Damon said.

_Ah . . . so they had both heard me then. _

"What!" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. Suprise and confusion, spreading across each of there faces. "You pushed your way through the barrier?" Bonnie said.

**I told you I would give you a longer chapter! :D And I bet you're laughing at that spell, it was horrific! But I thought I should get something in there to help Elena aswell as help you figure out what Lily is.**

**I know I haven't given you many clues, but try and guess, I'll see who gets the closest to what she is :D Review and I promise to update tomorrow and the day after and the day after and so on :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Damon Salvatore

**Thank you for the reviews, and Audrey, nice guess but no, you were no where near sorry. And this chapter will hopefully show you how far you were away :D I hope you like this chapter, review :D xx**

**Chapter five**

**Lily's POV **

I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay," Damon said, trying to recompose his face from shock and strong respect. "So _why_ are you here?"

"Ah . . ." I paused. This was awkward. I was going to have to confess in front of all of them.

"Come on. Last time I remembered, you always expressed your mind, good or bad. That's what I love about you." Damon said.

I noticed he had said 'love' and not 'loved'. I felt my heart skip a beat at it and I looked at Stefan, he was sure to be hearing this. He had been watching me closely ever since I had attacked Elena. He had a hint of a loving smile on his face and it showed in his eyes too.

"I - I . . . I er . . ." I said. I sighed, why hesitate? He was going to find out anyway. "I came back for you." I said strongly and he gasped, staring at me. A few moments of silence passed.

"What do you mean came _back_?" Elena said. "I didn't really get the gist of the story."

Damon had sat down, staring at nothing I looked at him and Stefan at me. Stefan turned to Elena to speak. But I interupted. "It's okay Stefan, I'll tell her." We all sat.

I sat in the one seater. Stefan and Damon, were on one sofa, and Elena and Bonnie, on the other. Bonnie and Elena looked curious, Stefan, curious to get my side of the story and Damon . . . well, Damon was looking at his hands, fidgiting, his breath slow his heart beating fast.

"Back in 1864 when me, Damon and Stefan were human, we were all friends. I remember playing near the lake with them, I loved it." I felt my eyes glaze over, remembering far back. "Guiseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's father, would sometimes take Stefan out hunting and I played with Damon instead. After a while I felt different for him and my feelings grew deeper. I fell in love with him." I heard Damon take a breath. I continued, looking from each of them. "I soon began to dream of him and I -" I blushed slightly. And I saw Damon's mouth quirk up in a smile. He was listening then. "- I missed him when he was gone and I wanted more of him even when he was there, but I would never push boundaries without knowing he felt the same way.

The day of the founder's ball, he invited me, we were seventeen by then. And that was the night we confessed our love for each other." A smile spread across my face and I looked up to see Stefan smiling, too. "We spent days, even weeks, never leaving the other's side. That was until that sadistic, _piccola figlia egoista di una cagna, _turned up." Stefan laughed at my Italian.

"That what?" Elena said.

"Sorry, Italian, you know. It's natural." I said and she smiled.

"It's understandable. So, who?"

"Katherine." I said through clenched teeth.

Her face lost the smile and she nodded. "So what happened then?"

"Well, back then I thought Damon had seen her and instantly thought she was beautiful, so left me. I mean she was beautiful, she put everyone to shame - that's also a compliment to you by the way."

She laughed. "Thanks, I think."

"Anyway, he left me for her. Following her around like a lost puppy." Damon frowned still looking down. Stefan glanced downwards, too. He knew he had been exactly the same. "One night I was telling Lexi . . ." I paused and glanced at Damon, Elijah had said Damon had killed Lexi, was he telling the truth. I looked to Stefan and he gave a slight nod. I was going to talk to Damon about that. Lexi was my best friend. "I was telling Lexi about how Damon had left me for Katherine, and I was crying, Lexi couldn't hold it in anymore and she told me everything, about Katherine and Katherine's plans to change both Stefan and Damon. I was desperate. There was no way I could stop Katherine from changing them and no way I could leave Damon with her. So I stuck around, always keeping one eye on him. And now here I am." I sbaid waving my hands down from my head to toe then spreading them across the back of the chair.

Damon looked up at me. "So . . . you came back for me. How did you know I knew about what Katherine did?"

"I checked on you now and then. For years you always asked questions about her to anyone and everyone who had any sort of connection to her. Then one day, I felt you stop caring and I felt the anger you felt towards her. And . . . actually, why was that Damon? Why all of a sudden did you hate her?"

"I found her, no, she found me. Well, Stefan." He said.

"She's here?" I asked.

"Yes, well, in this town anyway. She's locked in the tomb. Elijah compelled her to stay in there."

I started laughing. "Good." I said and even though Stefan had his head turned away I could see him silently laughing. Elena was biting her lips while chanting in her head, _'I won't laugh, I won't laugh.'_ And Damon simply smirked.

"So . . ." Damon said, awkwardly. "Where does that leave us?"

"No. I'm not ready for that question yet. You haven't answered mine." I said and he raised his eyebrows and smiled a little at my defiance. "You said she found you, well Stefan. And what happened to make you hate her."

"She came, and we kissed." My I felt my eyes searing with jelousy. She had kissed him? After everything she had done?

He continued. "But before we . . .er . . . carried on, I stopped and I asked her a question that I needed answering."

"And what was that question?" I asked as he paused.

"I asked her if she had ever loved me. And her answer, was no. She had only loved Stefan. That's why I was angry." He looked into my eyes, even with his sheilds up, I could still see the hurt there. I looked into his mind to see what the hurt was for. _I thought she'd always hate me, Katherine was my second choice, I had never loved Katherine the way I had loved Lily. And she had hated me for so long. _

I took hold of his hand and squeezed it. "I am so sorry." I whispered. Understanding lit his eyes.

"So. You like poking around in my head, too, ay?" He smiled. I chuckled and tears spilt over from my eyes, I stepped closer to him. He reached his free hand up to my face and gently stroked my tears away. "You always were beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, even at the age of twelve." He laughed. And his eyes roamed down my face to my lips, I understood what he was getting at and I stood slightly on my toes and kissed his soft lips. He responded to the kiss immediatly.

Stefan cleared his throat and I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Opening my eyes and jokingly glaring at him. Elena and Bonnie giggled, Elena's face was filled with happiness. I knew Damon felt something for her, and she was happy about him finding someone else.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, don't apologize -" Stefan started. Damon cut him off.

"Yeah, don't apologize, he's a dick." He said. And I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the attitude." Stefan retalliated. Damon snorted. "Anyway as I was saying, Rick's coming around tomorrow and I think he might just know the answer to what happened before. You know, with the spell."

"Right." I said, nodding. A moment passed. "Um . . . who's Rick?" They all laughed.

"He's my real vampire Mom's ex husband." Elena stated.

"Riiiiight." I said. "Of course." She laughed. "So I guess I should get some sleep. Er . . . Damon? Do you mind?" I said.

"No, go right ahead, I wasn't bothered by it before."

Elena and Bonnie looked confused, I just shook my head.

"Okay, thanks. Night everyone."

"Goodnight, Lily." Elena said.

"Yeah, what she said." Bonnie said and I laughed.

"Have a good night, Lil. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He glanced at the elaborate victorian grandfather's clock set by the book shelf. It read twenty past twilight. "Well, today." He smiled.

"I'll be right up." Damon said.

"Okay." I reached his bedroom and stripped off my top and jeans. This bedroom was warm, due to the heat being entrapped by the dark materials that filled the room. I stripped to nothing and stepped into his shower. He wouldn't mind.

Moments later I stepped out and wrapped myself in a silk towel, _not very practical, Damon. _I thought. I patted myself dry. But then realised I had nothing to wear, I searched Damon's draws for any cotton T's to wear to bed, but found nothing but black shirts and vests. I optioned for a long black polyester shirt and buttoned it, it came to my mid thigh. I left my hair wet, combing through it with my fingers and washing my face with cold water.

I then climbed under the thick silk sheets and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. I started to dream of my past again.

**Damon POV**

I had her back, finally.

Elena had left with Bonnie, for a sleepover and a catch up. I was sat on the sofa staring into the fire and intently listening to her every move, she had got in the shower now. She was upstairs, in my room and naked. Any man would go mental at the thought of that, but I respected her privacy. Lily made me weak, broke my hard shell. But to others I had to be the same old Damon.

Stefan walked in, he saw me and openly smirked at me. "What do you want?" I said. All sheilds back up. He had no need to know how Lily made me feel.

"You love her." He stated.

"I always have." I said.

"And you're over Katherine now?"

"I've been 'over' Katherine now for a long time." I said, getting annoyed.

Stefan put both hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was only asking." He was still smirking.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face now, before I do it for you."

He laughed. But then his face went serious. "So what do you think is wrong with her? I mean . . . what is she?"

I sighed and looked into the fire again. "To be honest I . . . think she's a hybrid like Klaus." I said hesitantly. **(WHAT! :D)**

"What? How? She was born human." He spoke quietly, not letting Lily hear. But from what I could hear from upstairs she was already curled up in one of my shirts and sleeping.

"So was Elijah and Klaus. But there father happened. With Lily, Lexi happened. Maybe . . . It was lying dormant in Lily. Maybe she was meant to turn. And now, maybe if that curse is broke, Lily will become a hybrid, too." I suggested. "Or something else could trigger it. Lily shows signs of being seven hundred years older and she's only a hundred and odd."

Stefan was thinking hard. "What are you thinking?" I said frustrated.

"Ah, . . . I'm thinking - you're right." He said. I raised an eyebrow. He was agreeing with me? Ha, first time for everything.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. We can figure this out in the morning, when Rick is here with Isobel's research. Isobel is bound to have written _something_ down." He nodded, still deep in thought.

"Anyway," I said again, getting up and swallowing the last of the blood in the glass I held. I stretched and groaned. I glanced at the clock. Half one. "See you in the morn- see you later today."

"Goodnight." He replied. I placed the glass on the table and climbed the stairs. I walked into my bedroom. Lily was asleep, facing the door. Her plump pink lips parted slightly and all signs of the stress she had had today, gone. She was like a living angel, my heart beated to beats faster. She was so beautiful.

I stripped down to my boxers, and quietly - almost undetectable - crawled into bed with her. I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and she moved forwards toward me, tucking her head into my chest and sighing, her hands were hot as they placed themselves on my chest, I nearly jumped at the heat radiating from her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking of Lily.

I had her back, the one I had actually loved all these years.

**What do you think! Review and tell me if it's a good storyline to go with. Next chapter tomorrow :D and probably a bit earlier in the afternoon since I break up for seven weeks tomorrow! Yeah! High five, the end of year ten Lol xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Stefan Salvatore

**Hey people, this a very swift and quick chapter and It's a bit later than usual, but that's because I'm having internet problems at the mo and I hope hope hope (fingers crossed) that this uploads for you. This chapter is mostly a Lily/Damon chapter and it gets a bit steamy between the pair lol. Thanks for the reviews once again and I promise that I will find a way to update tomorrow and will make it longer :D x**

**Chapter five.**

**Lily's POV **

I woke to a half naked, but extremely gorgeous Damon lying next to me, my hands on his chest. I looked to his face, he was completly out of it. His face the face of a sleeping god, all sense of coldness and hatred wiped from his face he was smiling slightly. I sighed at the sight of him. I gently kissed his forhead and creeped out of bed.

I looked into Stefan's room to see him sat up in bed reading a book. "Morning, Stefan." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, hey, Lil. Morning. You OK? You're eyes are a little dark." _Really? Hmm._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't fed in a couple of days, that's all. And yesterday really took it out of me. Um . . . do you mind if I have one of your blood bags?"

"Go ahead, there not mine though, they're Damon's. Animal diet." He said and lifted a clear glass up that had a red liquid that smelled faintly of dear.

"Oh, really. Ha, I didn't think that you could _actually _do that. Hmm, well you learn something new everyday." I smiled and went to leave his room.

"Um, Lily?" I popped my head back in.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you . . . er ha . . . kill people? I mean do you feed from people." He asked.

"No, I don't kill people. I have never killed a human for food, for other purposes, yeah. But, no. I use blood bags. But back when I was a newborn vampire, I did feed from them. I mean, I thought there was no other choice." I said and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know." He said. "Anyway, the blood's in a freezer downstairs in the celler."

"Oh, I know. I can smell it." I smiled and winked. He laughed. "Right." He said.

I walked away from his room and down towards the celler. Damon was still asleep, I could hear his gentle breathing. I carried on and reached the freezer, I could smell the sweet, potent smell of so much blood. But I resisted the urge to indulge myself in every bag and picked up one, heading back up to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and poured the liquid into it. I immediatly drank the small glass in one gulp. And poured more from the bag. Damn, I was thirsty. Two days was a long time to go without blood.

I walked, with glass in hand, toward the back door and into the garden. It was absolutely beautiful, carefully looked after. I noticed deep black roses in one corner, _Damon's. _**(Roses from the book) **I smiled and walked over to them gently inhaling there deep scent, I couldn't describe the scent. Usually when I would describe smells, I would use similes, or borrow other words. Often I would use flavours -which have their own definitions- like 'sweet' and 'sour', or 'spicy'.

I attempted to discribe the smell leaking from the delicate rose. But I just couldn't. I stood outside in the cold air for a long time, wondering how to describe this beautiful fragrance. How? Clove-like with a hint of sweet berries and and musk? Hmm… it's better than that. Velvety? How can something smell velvety? Yet it was true – this rose actually did smell velvety to me. The scent was feminine and familiar, yet hauntingly, almost maddeningly elusive. It smelt like a memory; something from childhood; something I knew and longed for, but could barely remember; something I could almost visualize, but couldn't quite pull into focus; something I ached and reached for, but couldn't quite touch . . .

I shook myself out of my reverie and swallowed the last of the blood left in the glass. And headed back into the house, I placed the glass in the sink. And started up the stairs. When I reached Damon's room he wasn't in bed. I knocked on Stefan's room.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey, me again. Do you know where Damon is?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. He's probably downstairs." He said. I nodded and headed back to the bedroom. I shut the door hoping for some privacy to get changed. I needed to go shopping if I was planning on staying here. I headed back to the bed to make it and instantly felt someone behind me. I turned and was thrown to the bed by my chest.

"Kiss me, _bello._" Damon said as he appeared above me, gently stroking the hair from my face.

"Fine by me," I chuckled. I picked my head up to his and kissed him, at first softly, then more vigorously. Then I flipped us so I was on top of him. I carried on kissing him, he left my lips for a moment to travel to my throat then back to my lips. He carfully unbuttoned the shirt that I had borrowed from him and slipped it from my shoulders, without leaving my lips. I lifted his shirt from his chest and pulled it upwards and over his head, reluctantly letting my lips leave his.

I kissed his chest making my way back up to his lips, but then left them again and planted kisses on the hollow of his throat. "You mind?" I said, his scent intoxicating my scenses.

"Fine by me." He said, mocking my earlier words. I felt him laugh and I laughed with him. Then my teeth grazed the skin on his throat, my mouth watered to taste his blood. I slowly and gently bit into his skin and his back arched with the pleasure of giving.

At that moment, I felt his love for me and I knew he felt mine, too. I couldn't believe he had loved me all this time. I had been so stupid.

I left his throat and went back to his mouth. Our breathing was coming in heavily now as he unbuttoned my bra . . .

**AudreyDarke96, I love your guess but no, unfortunately you were no where near, but I promise you in the next few chapters you'll be surprised, **


	7. Chapter 7 Alaric Saltzman

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews once again AudreyDarke96 and Twilight Gleek, On with the chapter.**

**Chapter seven. **

**Damon's POV.**

I couldn't have resisted her, she was so beautiful. And when she had fed from me. It had been the most wonderful feeling ever.

Right now I was watching her face as she slept. She had a slight smile on her lips, she was lying on her stomach, the silk sheets came up to the bottom of her shoulder blades and her breathing was calm and quiet. I got up and put my clothes on. Rick was coming around today. And it would be better if I talked to him before he met Lily.

I looked back to her to make sure she was still asleep. She now had her arms rapped around my pillow and was still smiling. I wandered into the book room where I could sense Stefan. I walked through the door. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him reading Father's journal.

"Trying to find something that might help." He replied.

"That's what we've got Rick for, isn't it? And plus, you won't find anything in _that._" I hadn't liked my Father and that feeling had been mutual, we had never got along. And I had promised myself that I would get revenge on him for how he treated me in my childhood. But that night Stefan had came back and told me what had happened when he had quarreled with Father, and I was grateful. Grateful that I didn't have to see his ugly face again, and grateful he had gotten what he deserved.

"If you didn't notice, Father was always interested in Lily, he always kept an eye on her. And when she changed . . . I think he knew. And he didn't want her to get caught." Stefan said, bringing me out of my thoughts and making me frown in amusement. What stupidity. Father wanting to protect a vampire? Ha.

"What the hell makes you think that?" I said. Father had always been close with Lily, he had treated her like a daughter. But when Katherine came along, he had treated her the same way. And him and Lily had grew apart. If he was going to save any vampire, I would have thought Katherine.

"Because . . ." He paused.

"Spit it out, Stefan." I said, getting annoyed at his hesitation.

"Because, that night . . . Father told her to run away from there as far as possible and to come back by dawn. He was holding her hand and whispering frantically. At first she looked surprised at him knowing. But she ran anyway and took Lexi with her." He paused. "She came back earlier than dawn, though. Just as we got shot."

I looked at him frowning, ignoring that last part. I didn't want to think about what she had saw. "How would you possibly know that, Stefan?" I asked taking a step toward him.

He sensed my annoyance and spoke in a quiet voice. "I saw it in her dream last night. But it was more like memories sifting through her mind."

"What? And you thought it was okay just to watch? You never used to use your powers unless absolutely necessary, remember? But as soon as Lily turns up, you're nosing through everybody's head. You need to stop." I threatened, taking another step toward him.

"You want to find out what's happening to her, don't you." He said raising his voice a little and standing up.

"Yes, but it still doesn't give you the right to go nosing around in her head." I said, raising my voice an octave higher than his. I heard Lily stirr in her sleep, hearing my voice. So did Stefan.

"Anything, we can do, _anything_, that will help. We have to do, Damon." He said quietly. "Because, if she is what Klaus is and she does something to trigger it . . . we don't know if she could lose control. And if she doesn't lose control, then she could help with Elena." Lilt wouldn't lose control, would she? She was sweet and kind, she wouldn't just lose that.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

It was Rick. "Hello? Stefan? Damon?" He shouted .

He came into the room we were in. "Hey." He said, looking at me and Stefan in turn. We were both still stood face to face. I stepped back and felt my face relax. Had I been that furious that my face had changed? My fangs concaved. Yes I had.

"Rick." I said and nodded in hello.

He cleared his throat and said, "Um, so what did you want me over here for. And why with Isobel's research. I've looked, there's nothing that can help Elena."

"No, that's not why we need it. We have a spell for Elena that will hopefully work, but we'll talk about that later." Stefan said. "This is about someone else." He added.

"Who?" Rick asked, looking confused.

"Lily Muratore." I said.

"And who would 'Lily Muratore' happen to be?"

"Me." I heard a voice behind me and turned. There was Lily, leaning delicately on the doorframe, she was dressed in a black silk kilmono that came to her mid thigh. Her hair hung in perfect curls down her back and came to her mid waist. Her blue eyes were complemented by long black lashes and her eyelids shimmered with gold. Her cheeks had the morning pink touch to them. I heard Rick gasp.

"You're Lily Muratore?" Rick said.

"The one and only." She said as she took a seat in the chair Stefan had been seated in moments ago. She put her bare feet up onto the desk and crossed her arms. She looked at me and smiled. My eyes lit up and I smiled back. She was enjoying her game of _'Scare the human'_

"And you're a . . ." Rick continued, but Lily interrupted him, fed up of his slowness.

". . . vampire, yes?" She urged.

"Okay, so . . ." He looked back to Stefan. "What's wrong with her?" He said, gesturing a hand down the length of her figure.

"We think she's a hybrid like Klaus." I said.

"What?" Rick raised his eyesbrows.

"Yeah, what?" Lily looked at me and brought her feet from the desk. "You didn't tell me that." She said.

"We weren't sure." I said.

"We're not sure." Stefan corrected. Lily sighed.

"Okay, so what if I am. That spell won't effect me." She said looking down at her hands in her lap. Then she looked back up. "Does it?" Stefan shook his head.

"We don't think so." He said.

"Okay, so how do we find out if she's a hybrid?" Rick asked.

"That's why we brought you. And you brought Isobel's research. We think she might have known." I said.

"Isobel? Isobel Flemming? A vampire?" Lily said looking at Rick.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, why?" He said.

"Because I changed her." She said.

"What?" Me and Rick said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rick, I knew she had a husband and everything, and by what you're feeling now. I'm guessing you were the husband. But when she came . . . it was bad timing. I was angry and _thirsty._ So when she asked me to change her, I did." She suddenly became angry. "I remember her telling me that Katherine had sent her."

"Katherine sent her? To you?" I said. "Great." I added sarcastically. "So Katherine knows you're alive."

"Yeah, but, Damon. She probably knows what I am." Lily said.

"I think we should pay little Katherine a visit." I said. Lily's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Great!" She said. "This is going to be fun."

"Guess we won't be needing this then." Rick said putting a box full of paper and books down.

"Let's go." I said.

**I'm sorry, I know I promised you a longer chapter but I'm still having computer problems, I still updated though :D Anyway, what did you think? xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Katherine Pierce

**Hey me again! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I promise you, you will enjoy this one if you like big surprises :D The next few chapters will be short because of ongoing viruses and internet problems, but it will be sorted by wednesday so i'll make it up to you with a huge chapter then I promise. Thank you AudreyDarke96 (My everday reviewer :D) for your lovely comment. And Aussie jemma thank you too. :) x On we go, I hope you enjoy the short chapter...**

**Chapter eight.**

**Stefan's POV**

Lily was quiet on the ride to the woods, she was thinking about Katherine.

_Okay, so I'm finally going to come face to face with the bitch that ruined my life, _she thought, her thoughts heated for a second but she calmed again. _Calm down, Lily. Be rational, you can't attack her, she's four hundred years older than you. And plus, Damon or Stefan could get hurt. _

She always thought of others first, it was her personality. I felt for her. She had fallen in love with Damon just to have Katherine take him and now, after getting Damon back, she had to go and see Katherine to ask her what she was. I looked back to her thoughts, but they were blank. I turned to look at her in the back seat she was asleep, breathing gently, her head swaying slightly with the car's movements.

I turned to Damon, who was sat in the seat next to me, driving. "Do you really think _Katherine_ will know what Lily is?" I said.

He didn't answer for a moment. "Yes." He finally said. "It _is_ Katherine we're talking about. It's either she knows what the problem is and who caused it, or she caused the problem and someone knows she did. In this case, she'll know what Lily is, and who caused her to be what she is."

I nodded and looked out of the window, we were almost there, but as soon as we parked we would have to walk through the forest to the old church where the tomb was. What was left of the old church anyway.

Damon parked and got out, he opened the back door and lifted Lily out, standing her up he cupped her face with both of his hands. Gently kissing her on the lips. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." He whispered. I turned to the forest and heard Lily's yawn and chuckle.

"Right. This way." I said. We walked through the forest in silence, Damon and Lily hand in hand.

I wanted Elena here, she had only called me an hour ago and I missed her like mad.

She was at Bonnie's now with Caroline, she had said that Rick had told her everything. But they had planned to discuss the spell I had found. Fortunately, Bonnie said it should work. We were going out tonight to celebrate and to get Lily's mind off of things. But the thing was, Elena was going to have to die anyway for it to work. Of course, Elena was fine with that. I, on the other hand, was not. But there was no other way. I tried to think positive, thinking about how she would come back, and she would come back _human._

"We're here." Damon said.

We walked down the steps slowly. Lily, surprisingly, leading us.

Me and Damon went to move the door, but Lily said, "Let me." Damon looked at me and shrugged. We moved out of the way and she pushed the tomb door out of the way without effort. She stood in front of the doorway her feet two foot apart, arms crossed over her chest, and her head tilted slightly.

A figure slowly creeped their way down the wall, clearly struggling.

"Well, if it isn't Lily Muratore." Katherine laughed weakly.

Lily wiggled her fingers at Katherine. "Hello, Bestie." She smirked.

"So. I see you have the Salvatore brothers wrapped around your finger already. That was fast." Katherine said. Lily's smirk grew larger.

"Actually," She said. "Me and Elena have one each." I smiled as Katherine's face froze and her eyes went cold.

"What do you want?" She asked. She didn't like it when she lost a game. And a game against Lily, she was bound to lose. Anyone was.

"You know what I am, don't you." Lily said, as a statement not a question. She was sure now.

"Yes. You're a hybrid." Katherine stated simply.

"Wow, easier than I thought." Lily said. "What can I do to trigger it?" She continued.

"Why should I tell you?" Katherine said, smirking weakly.

"Because . . ." Lily held her hand backwards to Damon, her eyes never leaving Katherine's. He handed her a bottle of blood and a glass. ". . . I have something you want." Katherine's gaze was fixed on the bottle of blood and her eyes grew dark.

"So . . ." Lily said as she poured the liquid into the glass, I held my breath as she held it past the barrier and into the tomb. Katherine could grab her any moment, but Katherine looked at the glass then at Lily, hesitating. She reached for the glass her eyes still holding Lily's, just as her touch brushed the glass, Lily withdrawn her arm backwards, past the barrier again.

"Ah, ah." She teased. "You first. Then the blood."

Katherine stood up straight. Well, as straight as she could anyway. "For you to change . . . you have to drink the blood of a werewolf."

"What if you're lying?" Damon said.

"You really think I would lie to you when she's holding the thing I _need_ and _want_ most?" Katherine said, shooting an annoyed glance at Damon.

"Okay." Lily said and handed Katherine the glass. Katherine handed the glass back to Lily when she had gulped it down in one. Lily poured another and swirled it around, I could see the amusement in her eyes as she watched Katherine watching the glass's every move.

"How am I like Klaus, then?" Lily asked.

Katherine looked up at Lily. "Your real mother, Pia Muratore, was a vampire, you were born after she 'got busy' with a hybrid. To trigger the transformation you had to become a vampire, and you did. With the help of that lovely little wench _Lexi_. You then have to drink the blood of a transformed werewolf. Which will be extremely hard."

Lily gave her the glass of blood. And asked, "What do you mean 'Transformed Werewolf'?"

Katherine handed her the glass back, her stance becoming more straight and her cheeks gaining colour. She sighed, "I mean, when the werewolf is in wolf know, on all fours." She paused. "But, if it bites you instead, it's bye bye." She waved. "Anymore questions?" Katherine asked. Lily poured the last of the blood into the glass.

"Just one." She said.

"Shoot." Katherine said.

"Who was the hybrid my mother 'got busy' with?" Katherine sucked a breath through her teeth, obviously she thought she had dodged that question. Then she sighed and smiled slightly. "Blood first." Lily hesitated, but gave her it. She downed it in one and handed it her back. "Klaus." She said and wiped her mouth.

Lily gasped.

"That will give you something to talk about." Katherine said and laughed. "See you next time." She added as she turned and dissappeared into the tomb.

Lily turned around and looked at me and Damon. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again and walking slowly past us towards the steps.

**What did you think about that then! :D Review and tell me, next chapter tomorrow xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Caroline Forbes

**Thank you for the reviews: AudreyDarke96 :) I love your reviews they make me laugh, Aussie Jemma, thank you for your nice comment, Twilight Gleek, thank you aswell and GreekLia, yeah Klaus is Lily's father :D and finally thank you MileeyRayCirus for the nice review :D. And thank you to everyone that has either added my story to their favourites or added me as a favourite author or as a story alert. :D (Darkvader voice) "Lily, I am your Father" Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yet another short chapter. Please review, I love you guys, peace out! Haha xx **

**Chapter nine**

**Damon's POV**

The ride home was awkward to say the least.

Stefan was his usual broody self, staring straight ahead at nothing. Lily, on the otherhand was sat in the back seat and staring out of the window. Her face expressionless, but her eyes held unspilled tears.

I wanted to wipe those tears away and comfort her, but when Katherine had told her father was Klaus of all people, she had told us that she didn't want to talk about it and all of her gaurds had been up. Disabling any chance for anyone to get into that mind of hers.

I heard her sigh and glanced in the mirror at her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her tears spilling over. She made no noise, though. She was crying silently, not wanting us to notice.

I pulled up at the house and got out, opening her door. Stefan got out and walked to the boot to wait for us. She got out and her knees gave way, I caught her before she could fall to the floor. And wrapped my arm around her waist, her arm resting on my shoulder. Stefan came to help on the otherside, and we walked her to the house.

"Stefan, open the door." I said. He opened it and held Lily's hand. We both carried her through to the living room. I lay her down on the sofa and kneeled next to her. "Go to sleep, Lil." I said. "You need your rest. We'll talk later." She closed her eyes and turned, facing the sofa's back. Stefan came with a blanket and lay it over her.

I turned to Stefan to say something but a noise came from the kitchen, I frowned and looked back to him and nodded toward the kitchen. I was the first in there, in predator mode, I relaxed when I saw it was only Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sat around the dining table.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said, now at Elena's side nuzzling her neck. She giggled. "I thought we could help." She replied.

"_I _thought we could help." Caroline corrected. "Elena and Bonnie explained the situation." She said looking at me. "Can I meet her?"

"She's asleep." I said. "We just had some _great _news." I added sarcastically.

"We went to see Katherine." Stefan said.

"Yeah, Rick said. What happened?" Elena asked, impatiently. She actually cared for the vampire that had tried to kill her yesterday. How ironic.

"Klaus . . ." Stefan paused.

"Klaus is Lily's biological father." I said, annoyed at Stefan's hesitation.

"What?" Elena and Caroline said whilst Bonnie choked on her juice.

"Her mother slept with Klaus and ta da, Lily happened. Lily was a dormant hybrid and to start the transformation, she had to become a vampire." I said.

"And what does she have to do to complete it." Bonnie asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"She has to feed from a transformed werewolf." I said. I looked at Caroline. "So I would keep your little doggy friend away from her when the full moon comes around."

"Why?" She asked. "She gets to choose whether to feed, right?"

"No. If a wolf comes near her while changed. Her instincts will take over and she'll attack, maybe killing herself in the process." I answered seriously. Caroline sighed.

I heard Lily whimper, and we - me, Caroline and Stefan, ran to the room where she was. Elijah had Lily forced to the floor by her throat and he was in her face. Her eyes were pained as she looked to me and tried to breathe. Each leg of Elijah was on either side of her, stopping her from breaking free.

I began to run towards them and Elijah looked toward me, he smiled a cruel smile. "One more step and" - he made a clicking sound- "goes her neck." He said and Lily gasped as his hold tightened.

I felt arms grab me by the waist. "Help me, Caroline." Stefan said. And I felt another pair of arms grasp my arms behind my back. I heard Elena and Bonnie gasp.

"Elijah, our deal." Elena said.

Elijah laughed. "She wasn't here when that promise was made, my dear. I'm sorry, but she doesn't count."

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie said, her voice breaking.

"Because, sweetheart. She's Klaus's daughter. She's just as bad as him."

"No, she's not!" I snarled.

"Temper, temper, young one." Elijah said. "I just want that little catch up you stopped us from having the other day. No harm in that now, is there?"

He disappeared. "No!" I screamed. As I fell to the floor. "No!"

**Review people, and I promise to make a longer chapter. x**


	10. Chapter 10 Klaus Smith

**Heya guys, sorry I'm late at updating was babysitting for me sister all day. MileyRayCirus, yeah Klaus knows he has a daughter and he knows it's Lily. Thank you for the reviews, Audrey, I love your review :D Anyway, on we go :) **

**Chapter ten**

**Lily's POV**

I woke in a car, my neck was stiff. I groaned and looked to my right to see who was driving, I couldn't remember what had happened and I thought whoever was driving might. I gasped.

Elijah.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said as I tried to open the locked door, jumping out seemed like a better idea than staying in this car. It wouldn't hurt that much. Mind you, the speed Elijah was going . . .

"With the speed I'm going, it would hurt." Elijah said. "Plus, we don't want to damage that little figure of yours, do we?"

"Please, let me go. I haven't done anything." I begged.

"Oh, I know." He said. "And I intend on keeping it that way. I'm taking you to see your Father." He added.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"You see, Klaus sees you as a threat. And frankly, so do I." He said. "I shouldn't tell you this, being it's you. If you complete your transformation and become a hybrid. You will be stronger than any other vampire, even your father -"

"Klaus." I corrected. "I had a father. He died a long time ago." He looked at me curiously, then back at the road.

"Even Klaus. You'll be stronger than me. And that means when he tries to transform, you can kill him. You can kill him now as you are. But if you transform and he does aswell, you'll still be stronger than him."

I shifted in my seat.

"So . . . you and Klaus are going to have a little _chat_ about what you can and can't do." I immediatly clicked on to what he was saying.

"I thought you were helping Elena to live and you wanted to kill Klaus? He killed your family and buried them out at sea. Don't you want revenge?" I said.

"That's what Elena thinks. I'm helping her live, yes. But I'm helping Klaus, too. That's the only way I'll find my family." He answered.

"You do know I could tell Elena this." I said.

"Yes. But I'm sure you wouldn't." He said, and his hand went to my thigh, he rubbed the exposed skin there. I was still dressed in my royal blue vest top and white jean shorts, my soft gray leather jacket unbuttoned and pushed up to my elbows. My silver flats rested on my feet. Most of my pale skin was exposed and I shivered at his touch. I got the hint.

But I couldn't just not tell Elena.

"Yes you can '_not tell Elena'_" Elijah said, he stopped the car and turned to me, I jolted forward and looked to him. I was on guard and blocking my head from him, he didn't notice though as he looked me in the eyes, "You won't tell anyone of my plans, do you understand?" He asked, his eyes dilating and constricting. He was trying to compel me. It just wasn't working though. I nearly laughed, but didn't dare. I went along with it. "I understand." I said in monotone. He looked away and I let out my breath. He began to drive again.

I looked out of the window. "So you can compel vampires." I said absentmindedly. I looked to him when he hadn't answered. He was looking at me intently. "Yes." He said. "Weak vampires, like Stefan and Damon . . . and you." I snorted at that, and his eyes narrowed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Looking at the the fields that surrounded us. They were covered in the whitest snow and, surprisingly, little lilac flowers burst through adding colour to the scene. The sky was a deep red merging into purple and black .The road we were on a deep gray. It was beautiful. And I was definitely not dressed for snow. "Better yet, where _are _we?" I said. He had looked back to the road.

"We're in Alaska." He said nonchalant.

"Alaska." I said shocked. "You drove from Virginia to Alaska?"

"No. We got a plane. Don't worry it wasn't a problem getting you on there. Given you _were _unconcious." He laughed.

I ignored him. "How long have I been unconscious, exactly?" I asked thinking of Damon. I reached to my pockets for my phone. Arching myself off the seat to check my back pockets aswell.

"Three days, and don't bother looking for your phone." He slipped a hand into his suit blazer and pulled out my blackberry, gently swinging it with his thumb and forefinger. He suddenly gripped it and searched through my missed calls. "That Damon of yours." He tutted. "So possessive."

I sighed, frustrated.

"What? No attempt to get it back." He said, smiling.

"No point." I replied, bored. "So, _how_ did you keep me under for three days?" He looked at me. "What? I'm assuming it wasn't a coincidence that I fell asleep for three days."

He smiled. "A dear friend of mine. I believe you might know his son, Luca. Luca Martin." I shook my head. "Hmm. Well, his father, Jonas Martin, is a witch. Well, he likes to call himself a warlock. And he's a strong one."

I sighed, and looked straight ahead at the road. Where were we going? There was no houses around anywhere, but suddenly there were trees, he abruptly turned onto a unpaved road. Barely visible amongst the trees. The forest enroached on both sides, the road was a straight ahead, and he drove full speed down it.

We came to a small meadow, a house settled in the middle almost camouflaged. No human would spot it easy. The snow covered trees held there protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose amongst them. The house was timeless, graceful and probably a few hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectagular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear water flowing under ice close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. Elijah pulled up and was at my door in an instant.

"Get out." He said. I hesitated, was Klaus in there? "Get out." He said again, opening my door and gripping my arm. He dragged me up the white concrete steps and to the door. He stepped in and pulled me along with him, but a sudden barrier held me back. "Damn it." He cursed. "Demetri. Here, now."

"Yes, Sir?" A young handsome man appeared, he was one or two inches taller than me and had a slim build. His hair was a dusty blonde and his eyes green.

"Invite this beautiful young lady here, inside." Elijah said.

"Yes, Elijah." He turned to me and smiled. "Come in, Lily." He said. He was human, and willingly helping a sadistic vampire. His eyes gave it away.

I looked to the bottom of the doorframe, watching my foot as I stepped in, I looked up to to the man.

"Hello, my name is Demetri, nice to meet you." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. His eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled bitterly and withdrawn my hand from his. "Hmm."

Elijah chuckled. "Manners child." He took a step towards another door and held out his hand. "Come." Was all he said. I walked past him completely ignoring his extended hand. I heard Demetri laugh.

"Yes, she is definitely Klaus's daughter."

I walked toward a room where I could sense a vampire but a slight hint of wolf, too. That was bound to be Klaus. Elijah and Demetri followed. I opened the door and saw a man sat on a sofa his arms extended across the length of it. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes a light blue. I immediatly hated my features.

"Hello _piacevole._" He said. He stood and bowed, his eyes roaming from head to toe. "It's nice to finally meet you." He had a light german accent. Funny, he was German and yet he had spoken to me in Italian just moments ago. He gestured for me to sit as he took his own seat and resumed his position. I sat down and crossed my legs. Placing one elbow on my knee and resting my chin in my palm.

"So . . ." He started. "You're the daughter of Pia Muratore?" I nodded. "You're a very lucky girl, you know." He continued. I snorted.

"Really? How so?" I asked, as I leaned back and extended my arms across the length of the sofa just as he had, but I wasn't copying him, it was just a force of habit. My leg was swaying slightly in impatience.

He smiled. "To be born by a hybrid,"- he gestured a hand to himself. C_ocky much,_ I thought-"and a vampire. For you to become a hybrid, too. The strongest one of all." He paused, then added curiously, "You would love it if you could change, wouldn't you?"

I frowned, "Who said I couldn't?" I asked.

"I did." He said leaning forwards and clasping his hands together, each elbow leaning on each knee. "If you change, you're a danger to us all. _I'm_ not going to allow that."

I leaned forward, too. "I don't care what _you_ say, _Dad_." All amusement fell from his face and his eyes went cold. He slapped me. A good hard slap, my head snapped to the side and for the first time I noticed Elijah, Demetri and several other vampires placed around the room, there faces emotionless. Except Elijah, his face was slightly pained and a frown threatened his thick brows.

I turned back to Klaus, feeling my lip swell and my face buring red with blood where he had just slapped me. I raised my chin in defiance and looked at him.

"How dare you think you can argue with me." He said. His jaw jutting out in pure annoyance.

"I didn't argue with you, I just simply stated my opinion." I replied. "Anyway, how will you stop me?" I asked.

"I'll kill you." He said, casually.

"You can't."

"Oh, can't I?" He raised his eyebrows and I suddenly felt pressure on my chest above my heart. I looked down to see him holding a sharpened stake there. I could smell the hint of some wood, I thought of the different scents. This wood was stronger than any wood I could think of, he was only applying little pressure but it stung like hell.

_Oak, White Oak, _I suddenly thought. Klaus nodded and tilted his head in a '_told you so_' way.

"If you haven't realised yet, I'm not bothered by me killing you." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, well. If _you _haven't realised yet, I'm stronger than you." I said, as I grasped the other end of the stake and pushed it in the direction of _his_ heart. I stopped slightly as his eyes grew wide.

"Let go." I said. He shook his head.

"If I do, it will go straight through _me_." He stated. The surrounding vampires were shocked at our little disagreement, Elijah and Demetri on the other hand were stood next to each other, their arms crossed across there chests and their eyes slightly amused. "Not if we both release pressure at the same time." We both released our hold and I threw the stake across the room, it hit the wall and bounced down on to a desk rolling and stopping just on the edge. Klaus exhaled quietly.

"So. . . _Dad._" I said sarcastically. "Where does this leave us?" I saw respect flash in his eyes but it was immediatly replaced by cruel amusement.

"Well, it leaves you in the basement, tied up." He replied.

I struggled as, what seemed to me, six pairs of arms grabbing me. "No! Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Soak the ropes in vervain first, it will weaken her." Klaus said. Then added quietly to himself. "Hopefully."

I was tied to a metal gate, in a dark room, with soaked rope. _Vervain._ It stung at first, but soon became a burning and I whimpered. "Elijah, please." I begged. His face was emotionless as he turned to look at me, then he left the room, his jaw tight. I got angry then.

I kicked at the vampire trying to tie my feet and was stabbed in the stomach, I gasped and cried.

"Calm down, girl." The man said as he pulled the stake out and I screamed.

"Damn, she's strong." The man said, who had been trying to tie my feet. He was panting.

"I know, but she's a beauty." Another said, coming from behind me to stroke my face.

I snarled and bared my fangs. My eyes growing darker than ever. They scattered a few steps back.

"Theo, Drake." One man said. And two more men appeared in the doorway. "Your turn to watch her first." They nodded.

I struggled for a while, growling whenever they came near me, in the end they kept a fair distance and I slumped, giving in. I was tired. I had used all of my energy trying to escape. The vervain now soaking into my rope burns. I hadn't fed in three days. The last blood I had had was the bag at Damon's. _Damon._ Oh, how I wished he was here. _Damon! _I sent, knowing it would reach no where near him. I was in damned Alaska for fuck sake. But I sent another anyway, just before my eyes closed and I sank into the darkness. _Damon! Help me, please. I'm in Alaska. Klaus has me. Please hear me, Damon._

**I told you I would write a bigger chapter :D anyway what'd you think? Don't you reckon they get along just like a father and daughter should? Lol Review people :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Demetri Dreher

**Hiya, I've got a busy day today so this chapter is a bit confusing and rushed, sorry. But I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the nice reviews :D xx**

**Chapter eleven**

**Damon's POV **

We had been searching for three days now. Even Jeremy had came over to help, and he hadn't even saw Lily never mind met her, he only new her name and face and yet I could still see the worry in his eyes.

We had asked everyone who new of Elijah, if they new places where he & Klaus stayed, but most of them were too shocked to find out Klaus was real to give a coherent answer.

Suddenly I felt a burst of raw power hit my head and I flinched.

_Damon! Damon! Help me, please. I'm in Alaska. Klaus has me. Please hear me, Damon._

Lily! How the hell did she send me that if she was in Alaska? Oh, right. Could-be strongest vampire in the world. My head jerked up to the others surrounding the kitchen table. "She's in Alaska." I said.

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"She sent me a message." I replied.

"What? On your phone?" Bonnie frowned. "It could be a trap-" I interupted her.

"Not on my phone," I said, my face scrunching up at her blatent stupidity. "My head." I added tapping my temple.

"How the hell did she send a message to your head from _Alaska_?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Could-if-she-wanted-to-be- strongest vampire in the world, remember?" Stefan said, echoing my earlier thoughts.

"Well, technically, could-if-she-wanted-to-be- strongest _hybrid_ in the world." Bonnie corrected, smiling.

"Let's go get her then!" Elena said impatiently.

"I'll book flight tickets." Jeremy said standing up from his chair.

"I'll pack." Caroline said, standing up as well.

"Me and Bonnie will help you, Care." Elena said to Caroline, pulling Bonnie up out of her seat.

"Wait." I said. "When she sent me that message, there was also some memory of hers attached. And I saw a few, and when I say a few I mean about seven, vampires in the room. They seemed to be keeping an eye on her, she was in pain, so I'm guessing they had her tied and was keeping watch. That means there's more of them-"

"Don't even say we can't go because it will put us in danger, Damon-" Elena complained.

"Actually, _Elena. _I was going to say, we'll need Rick. After all, he is a vampire slayer. He's bound to have what we need." I smiled slightly at the thought of slaughtering every single bastard that had hurt Lily.

Stefan nodded. "Okay, I'll ring him. You all go do what you gotta do." They nodded and wandered off. I went to my room and packed fresh clothes for Lily. And a flask of blood, she was bound to be thirsty. After four days your veins began to feel dry and cracked, I knew the feeling. Stefan had starved me when I had been a danger to everyone and everything. Anger welled inside me at the thought of Lily experiencing that pain, and I picked up the vase that stood on the bedside table, I threw it at the door and it smashed and slowly fell to the ground. The flowers were everywhere and water dripped from the door. I sighed in frustration. A knock on the door interrupted me and my rant.

Stefan's head appeared around the door and he looked to the floor then back to me with sad eyes. "Damon -"

"I don't want your pity. What do you want?" I said.

"Our plane leaves in half an hour, we'd better get going." I zipped the suitcase up and nodded.

"Okay."

_I'm coming for you, Lily. I promise, I will find you. _

**Lily's POV**

I woke to find more vervain soaked ropes around my waist, my top torn. I looked down and blood dripped from my face. Great, I had a nose bleed. I could feel it. I sighed and looked up slowly to see Demetri stood and staring at me intently. It was just me and him in the room now.

I narrowed my eyes at him and felt them grow dark. He was human and I hadn't fed in days, I ached all over.

He stepped toward me and my eyes grew darker, my veins teasing the delicate skin under them. He took another step and I raised my chin slightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. "Not if you want to _live_." My jaw hardened.

He smiled and took another step, watching my eyes as I watched his feet. "I don't." He said slowly.

"You want to die?" I raised my eyebrows incredulously. Then I understood. "Ohhh, you want to be a vampire. That's why you're working with them willingly." I said weakly. "Who?" I added.

"Who?" He said, questioning my question.

"Yeah, who's agreed to change you? Was it Elijah?"

He laughed once and shook his head. "Klaus."

I laughed, tired. "Ha, he'll never do it. He's using you. He'll just kill you when he's finished." An idea popped into my head as he watched me. "I, on the otherhand, will do it."

His eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Why? And at _what _price?"

I sighed, "Because I don't want Klaus to kill you for nothing, and the price is one glass of blood."

He thought for a few moments, then said, "I -"

"I give you my word on it, Demetri. I don't _want_ to die." I begged.

He hesitated for a few long moments then nodded.

"Where are the others?" I asked, the house was eerily quiet.

"Hunting."

"All of them? Even Klaus?" He nodded whilst pouring the blood into a cup. He looked up to me. "Do you really give me your word?" He asked.

"Yes. I _really_ give you my word." I didn't know why it was, but I liked Demetri. Enough to give him my word. And I never went against my word.

He lifted the plastic cup to my lips and I swallowed slowly, savouring the taste.

"Okay, so when will you change me?" He asked, putting the cup down on the floor.

I made a hasty plan in my head, able to think better now. "When they get back make sure you're stood closest to me. I'll escape, grab you and threaten your life. They need you, so they won't, hopefully, do anything stupid whilst I have hold of you. Wherever you can reach skin, you have to bite and bite hard. It won't hurt me, but when I pull away, you _have _to stop drinking. Then I'll kill you and take you with me. It's as simple as that." I said, smiling slightly. Simple, my ass.

"Why take me with you?" He asked.

"_Father_ won't be very happy if I've changed his little puppet." I said sarcastically. "So, I'll get you somewhere safe, where you can get away once you're awake."

He nodded, slight fear in his eyes. "It'll be okay." I whispered.

I heard the front door open and four vampires walked into the basement, one behind the other and each watching there feet as they came down the steps. The big, bulky one looked up at me then to Demetri. "It's our turn now, Demetri. Was it fun teasing her?" He said as he looked at me, a smile on his lips.

Demetri put on a cruel smirk and nodded. "Quite. Nico."

They chuckled. Another group of vampires walked in.

"What's so funny?" The one I recognised as Theo said as he looked toward me.

"Demetri has been teasing our gorgeous lady here." They laughed again.

Demetri was just a few feet away from me now and I sprang from the gate I was tied to, I snarled as I gripped Demetri by the head, careful not to kill him yet. The vampire's faces all wore the same mask of shock. I held Demetri in a necklock, so he could reach my wrist perfectly with his mouth. He bit down and began to drink.

"I'll kill him if you come near me." I said, none of them realising what Demetri was doing. "I will, I swear." Klaus wasn't back yet, I could tell. This was it, just nine vampires against one and a human. _Just._

I pulled my wrist away from Demetri and placed each hand on either side of his head. "I will."

Nico laughed. "You are a fighter, aren't you girl?" He pursed his lips. "Put him down and let's settle this in a nice way. You won't kill him."

This time I laughed bitterly. "Oh, won't I?" I snapped Demetri's neck and ran, lifting him onto my shoulder.

I was kind of surprised that Klaus hadn't had a witch put a barrier up incase I escaped. But I guess he hadn't thought of that. I ran toward the forest and down the road, still carrying Demetri. I could see a plane taking off a couple of miles down the road, that must have been the airport. I ran towards it as Demetri started to wake. I stopped and set him on his feet and held his face. "Hey, hey, Demetri," I said, tapping his face slightly with my hand. I searched his pockets for the bag of blood he had fed me before. "Here." I said lifting it to his lips.

He drank it and opened his eyes. " Lily? Where are we?"

"We're running to the airport now, we have to go now before they come after us okay?" He nodded. "Run as fast as you can, you're faster now, come on."

We carried on running down the road, dunking behind trees when we could, incase of cars. I turned to see Demetri lacking behind and stopped. Someone bumped into me and I knocked them over. I held my hand out

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I saw his face. "Damon?" I said. "Damon!" I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry.

"Lily? How the hell did you get away?" He said. Gripping hold of me. "And what the hell happened to you?" He asked pulling me back and looking at my face and my torn shirt. He pulled out a tissue and began to wipe my head and bleeding nose. "Here," He said as he wrapped his jacket around me.

"Listen, it's a long story, but we have to get out of here, they might be after us Damon. Oh and this is Demetri." I gestured to Demetri. "Demetri, this is Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Rick and - who are you?"

He smiled, "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother."

"Right." I smiled.

"Hey." Demetri said.

"Hey." They replied.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to go." I said impatiently.

**What'd you think guys, I know I've kind of crammed everything into one chapter, but I have a really busy day today feel free to ask any questions in reviews and I'll answer them tomorrow in the next chapter xx Review! xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Jeremy Gilbert

**Chapter twelve**

**Lily's POV **

We took off running again, toward Damon and Alaric's cars, I got into the passenger seat of Damon's car, Damon driving, Demetri, Stefan and Elena in the back. Caroline and the others in Rick's car.

Damon started the car and began to speed down the road, Caroline following in Rick's Tahoe behind.

Damon slowed down as we reached the airport and we got out. We walked through the airport doors scanning the place for any sign of Klaus and his "Minions".

They weren't there. Which I found strange. They wouldn't just let me run would they? No. They were planning something much bigger than just capturing me. I was sure of it.

I walked to the desk with Damon, the others trailing behind on full alert. He booked tickets back to Virginia and I turned to him.

"Damon, if we go back to Virginia, they'll know where we are." I said.

"No, it will be okay." He replied, not meeting my eyes.

"How?" I said, frowning. The others shifted uncomfortably behind us. Whilst Demetri was shifting anxiously next to me. "Well?" I asked again.

"I think," He looked to me, studying my face. "I think that, if you change. You will be more safe."

I frowned again, "What?" I looked back to the others, Demetri was still shifting from left to right next to me and I stroked his arm, he was thirsty and we were in an airport full of humans. He held my hand as he calmed but carried on looking everywhere. The others looked slightly guilty.

"You agree to this? You think this is _better_?" I asked Stefan. He took a breath and nodded.

"Honestly, yes." He said. "If you change you'll be stronger than anyone and extremely difficult to harm. You can _kill_ Klaus. Do you know what that means? Elena is safe, you're safe, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie are safe. _Everyone_ is safe."

"Do you know how it feels to be depended on completely? How it feels to think that everyone counts on you suceeding but you know it won't happen that way?" I said my voice filled with tears and I was getting more hysterical by the second. "Stefan - _Damon -_" I said, turning to Damon again, "If I change . . . I . . . I could lose control and you could get hurt, Elena could get hurt, I could get hurt, Caroline, Bonnie, _Tyler_ could get hurt. _Anyone _and _everyone_ could get hurt. Because of me." I swallowed the lump in my throat and calmed slightly, Demetri squeezed my hand. We were gathered in the waiting platform now, we were the only ones there.

"That's not going to happen." Damon said as he took my free hand. "The only thing that will change, is that you will become stronger." He looked into my eyes. "I promise." He said, then added. "You will never lose yourself." He kissed my now tear wet lips and I sighed. I tensed my jaw for a moment then looked at him again.

"Let's just go home." I said.

We sat in silence until the announcer called, "Flight 14 now ready for boarding." We all stood and for the first time I noticed Damon carrying a suitcase.

"What's that for?" I asked. He smiled and unzipped it, pulling out a flask.

"It's for you. Clothes and . . . " He handed me the flask. "Drink this. Share it with your new friend." He said pointing his thumb at Demetri.

I opened it and smiled at him. Blood. I drank a good three gulps and handed it to Demetri. "Keep it away from Stefan." I whispered, remembering our conversation from the other day. _Animal diet._ Stefan smiled at me.

We boarded the plane and took our seats in the empty first class.

"So what are you gonna do?" Damon asked quietly once we had settled. I was resting my head on the seat and looking out of the window, Damon was to my right and Stefan and Elena sat on Damon's right. I turned to look him in the face, "I -" I started. "I need to go to the bathroom." I said hastily as I stood and climbed over the three of them. Stefan held my hand to help me keep my balance. And I smiled at him, his face showed slight concern. I headed towards the back where the bathroom was and got a smile off of Caroline as she came out of the tiny room. I smiled back faintly, I didn't know her yet, but Stefan said she was alot like Lexi.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, sliding to the floor. _What should I do?_ I thought. I was so confused. I just didn't know . . . what to do. It was simple, I could stay as I was and die along side Elena. Or I could complete the change and protect everyone. Unless it went wrong. But Damon had promised me.

_Okay, _I stood and looked into the mirror at my reflection. I looked tired but healthy otherwise, my nose bleed had stopped and I had a hint of colour in my cheeks, my neck had a faint pink scar from vervain soaked ropes, but so did my wrists and I could tell they were fading.

I tried to think of the advantages of becoming a hybrid. I would be stronger, faster, unable to injure easily. And_ that_ couldn't happen to me again. And the biggest advantage was, I could save everyone.

I sighed. I was gonna do it, I could feel my mind pushing me in that direction, telling me.

Yes, I was going to save everyone.

I splashed cold water on my face and washed my hands. I unlocked the door and walked out, taking my seat next to the window again. Damon took my hand. "Are you all right, Lil?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine." I lied. "Um, I uh, I'll do it." I whispered.

"Do what?"

"I'll change. For Elena, for Caroline, for Bonnie, Tyler who I don't know. For _me._"

He smiled. "I just want to say, you won't have the upper hand in this relationship after I change."I said and he laughed.

"I don't anyway." He chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

I turned back to the window avoiding his eyes. "Mmm." I mumbled. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Okay." He said as he nuzzled the back of my neck. I slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**I know it's a really short chapter, but I can feel writers block creeping up on me, so I'm trying to split the story into parts whilst I think of future chapters, I'm sorry. But anyway, thank you for every review and story alert and favourites I've had or been added to. Audrey, there's a chapter coming along with Klaus and Elijah returning to find her gone, so I hope you like that :) That's right people, there's actually going to be another POV other than Stefan, Damon or Lily! Shocking isn't it :D xx**


	13. Chapter 12 The rest of Chapter 12

**I thought it wasn't fair giving you such a short chapter yesterday, so I thought I would give you the rest of chapter twelve and give you a chapter thirteen :D Thank you My Everyday Reviewer (you know who you are :D) and thank you to XxheartswirlxX for the reviews you posted on every chapter yesterday, my inbox was full lol. On with the story...**

**(The rest of) Chapter Twelve**

**Lily's POV**

I woke in a taxi my head resting on Damon's shoulder.

I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes. I took a breath and got a stabbing pain in my head. "Ow." I whispered as I held my head.

"Hey, you all right, Lil?" Damon said.

"Mmm? Yeah." I murmured, rubbing my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked, looking outside into the dark. Empty green fields surrounded us, the odd maple tree flashing by. Faded fences boarded the fields, and several barrels of hay dotted the grass.

"Georgia. We're only a couple of hours away." He replied.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Neither sensing or seeing a car behind or in front.

"They're waiting for the cars to be shipped and they're driving back later tonight."

I laughed and lifted my eyebrows. "You're letting someone else drive _your _car?" I asked incredulously. He laughed and shrugged.

"So . . ." I shut the screen that allowed us to speak to the taxi driver and I saw him glance at me in the mirror. I looked back to Damon. "How am I going to change? And when?" I whispered.

He sighed. "I don't know. It has to be soon though. Klaus has bound to have noticed you're gone by now. But we need to find a werewolf. And since Caroline is friends with that mutt, Tyler, you can't just go and chew on him." I snorted at the way he put it.

"Wait, Tyler? The guy Stefan mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah. He's a werewolf."

"Why would I protect a werewolf. I hate werewolfs." I said frowning.

"I know. But Klaus needs a werewolf for the spell, and as for you hating them. May I remind you, you're going to become a hybrid, half vampire - half _werewolf._"

"Right. Great." I said. Pain shot through my head again. "Ow. Damn." I cursed as I rubbed my temple.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. I've just got a headache." I replied.

"You sure?"

"Mm Hm." I murmured. "So what are we going to do when we get back to the house?" I asked.

"We'll make sure it's safe and we'll find a way to protect you and Elena. And since none of them can get in, that'll be easy enough -"

"Elijah can get in." I interrupted.

His eyes went cold. "Elijah won't be a problem. I'll take care of him."

"No." I replied defiantly. "No. I'll do it."

He shook his head and was about to say something. But I nodded and said, "Yes, Damon. I know him better. I can kill him without being injured. I know his stratedgies Damon. Please."

"Okay." He said finally.

**I'll just type the new chapter up now and post it for you, review on this chapter :D xx**


	14. Chapter 13 No choices

**Chapter thirteen people! Wow, it's actually becoming a story lol. Anyway this chapter has Klaus's POV in it hope you enjoy it. Review as always.**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Klaus's POV**

I got back to the house from hunting and found it quiet, no usual growl or squeal from Lily. I looked to Elijah and he shrugged.

"Nico." I called. The pathetic vampire appeared in front of me, fear and guilt evident on his face.

"Yes, Sir?" He whimpered.

"What has happened whilst we were absent?" I asked.

"Um . . ." He hesitated and I gripped him by the throat and held him in the air. He struggled and pryed at my fingers, but no matter his build, I was still stronger.

"The girl has escaped, Sir." He choked.

"What!" I roared as I threw him across the room into the wall, it cracked slightly at the sudden weight. Theo appeared in the doorway and was looking at Nico with a blank face. He turned to me. "How!" I asked him. His face turned hard.

"We don't know, Sir." He said. "She escaped and killed Demetri. She took him with her."

"That little shit! He helped her! Argh!" I flung a table in Theo's direction and he ducked, the objects of the table scattering everywhere.

I turned to Greta and smiled. "You did put that chip in her head though, didn't you Greta? Oh, please say you did." I said carresing her face dangerously.

She smiled seductively. "Yes, right up her nose." She laughed. "Don't worry though. She won't notice. All she'll get is a few headaches and a couple of nosebleeds."

"Good." I said. I turned back to the room and rubbed my hands together. I sighed happily. "Okay. So we'll give her a while. Make her thinks she's safe. Then I'll call her."

"But what if she changes?" Elijah asked.

"If she does, dear brother. The chip will automatically detinate." I smiled. "Either way. I win."

**Lily's POV**

I was sat in the back garden of the boarding house now, writing in my diary, I wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and the others got back okay. It's been two days now and there has been no sign of Klaus or Elijah._

I stopped writing and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I had another damn headache. Yesterday I had had a headache and it had been so severe it had caused a nosebleed. I hadn't told Damon though. _I _was worried, so I had no idea what he would think.

I was sat on a chair at the back of the garden where most sun shone and had my bare feet on the opposite chair. The sun was beaming down on the white pages of my diary as I continued to write.

_I don't know what they're planning or if they are planning anything. But I am frightened. Oh Diary, I don't know who to talk to but you, what should I do?_

I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Stefan.. He smiled as he walked over with, from what I could smell, two cups of tea.

"Hey." I smiled as I moved my feet from the other chair and shut my diary. I placed it on the glass table next to me. Stefan took the seat and put the cups down next to my diary.

"I thought you could use some caffeine. You're looking tired." He said, still smiling.

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip.

"Here." He said as he handed my four little orange tablets. "I know we're vampires and all, but if you take double the dose of these, they do help with headaches." He smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked taking them with a gulp of hot tea.

"I saw you rubbing your head through the window. You've been doing it alot lately. Are you sure your all right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He pursed his lips not believing the lie. But he didn't push it any further. "So how are you feeling about this whole situation?" He asked gently.

"I'm okay with it, I guess. I just want to leave it a while, you know." He nodded. And drank some of his tea.

"Do you think they'll come after me?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me contemplating. "Yes, I do." He said. "Klaus won't just leave you, knowing full well you're still out here and can kill him."

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a while.

"So . . . Demetri and Caroline are getting along well."

"Oh, I know." I said. And we both laughed. "It's going to be okay you know." I said to him and he smiled.

"I believe that." He said.

**Elijah's POV**

Klaus was actually going to kill his daughter and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. That chip was the most deadliest thing made for vampires. It took away any chance of decision if it's handler was cruel enough to go through with it.

The only choices left for Lily now was; to come back to Klaus and _die. _To change and _die. _To defy Klaus and _die. _Every choice she had ended in death and I wasn't okay with that.

I might of treated Lily like shit. But I still loved my family. And even though we weren't close family, I still cared and loved her. She was my neice.

To see her tied up to a metal gate with vervain soaked ropes. That had hurt my conscience and yet I still had walked away. To see that vampire stake her in the stomach for fighting for her life. That had hurt my conscience even more. And what had finally sent my conscience into absolute torture was to find out about the chip that Greta had spelled and put into Lily's head.

And right now I was dialling in a number on my phone that I thought I would never dial.

**What did you think of this chapter then? Review as I have asked many of times, and I'm sorry. I just love your comments. I don't mind any critisim it teaches me lol. Next chapter tomorrow.**

**P.S Audrey, your hope of me having no writers block has pulled me through, it has went running, thank you :D xxx**


	15. Chapter 14 Verbena Chip

**Thank you very much again to Audrey my favourite reiewer, you help me so much :D and thank you to I'm ROFLING for your review on chapter 5 I couldn't agree with you more ;D On we go . . .**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Elena's POV **

I woke feeling completely bliss. For the first time in ages I felt the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders and I basked in the glory of it. I opened my eyes to see Stefan leaning on his elbow and smiling at me.

"What?" I said. He smiled wider.

"You're going to be okay, you know." He said.

"Okay. . ." I said confused, as I got up and wrapped myself in my dressing gown. I headed downstairs to the Salvatore kitchen where I could smell eggs and toast. I walked in to see Lily dressed in what looked like one of Damon's shirts. She had earphones in, so loud I could hear every word of the song she was listening to. She was openly dancing and jumping around the room, a slice of toast in her mouth as she cooked scrambled eggs on the stove. I smiled and leaned against the door. I cleared my throat and she froze. She turned and took the piece of toast out of her mouth. She looked embarressed as she swallowed the toast in her mouth. Then we both burst out laughing.

"I'm glad to see you in a happier mood." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"I know, I just feel all happy, I don't know why. It's weird. Want some." She said as she offered me some toast and eggs.

"Yes please." I said as I took a seat. I was starving. She handed me a plate. "Stefan was being weird as well."

"Really? How so?" She said, scraping some eggs onto my plate.

"Well, I woke up this morning and the first thing he said to me was '_You're going to be okay, you know._' What does that even mean?" I asked.

"He means exactly what he says. You _are_ going to be okay. Klaus is going to die." She said casually.

"How?" I said frowning.

"I'm going to kill him." She said sounding bored.

"You don't seem that bothered." I said. She turned to face me and leaned against the sink.

"About what? Killing my father?" She said.

"No, I know you're okay with that." I snorted. "I mean, it's necessary right?" She nodded. "I meant, about you, you know. Changing." I said gently. I didn't want to upset her.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm scared about it an all. But I'll get over it." She smiled. Her phone suddenly started to ring.

"Yes?" She said, still smiling. But then her smile faded. "What do _you_ want?" She listened and I heard a faint buzz of someone talking on the other end. "Why _are _you calling me then?" She listened some more as she turned away from me, keeping me from seeing her eyes or expression. "Talk quieter, why are you telling me this?" More buzzing. "Thank you." She said and shut her phone. She sighed and put her head on the side. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. She looked to me and hesitated. Then she looked determined.

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone, Damon, Stefan anyone. Okay?" I nodded.

"What is it?" I said.

"Elijah just called." She said quietly. I gasped.

**Lily's POV**

I answered my phone. "Yes?" I said, still smiling at Elena.

"Lily. It's Elijah." Elijah's voice said quietly.

"What do _you _want?" I said. Hiding my fear with anger.

"I need to tell you something, and it's something I shouldn't really be telling you at all. I know for a fact Klaus would kill me if he found out I told you." He said, his voice sad. I didn't care, I was pissed right now.

"Why _are_ you calling me then?" I asked.

"Greta, a witch spelled a chip. The chip, if detonated, deployed a deadly amount of vervain. It was made to kill any living vampire. If inserted into a vampires head in the right place, and detonated. It would kill them within three minutes." I turned away from Elena. "You see, the vervain would enter the nervous system and kill every cell of the body one by one until the vampire died. No vampire is immune to it."

"Talk quieter, why are you telling me this?" I asked, really scared now.

"Because this chip has been inserted into your head." Elijah said, quietly. "You're my family, no matter what you say. And I can't just stand by and let Klaus kill the last of it. I care about you, Lily."

I was in shock. "Thank you." I said. And hung up. I put the phone down and placed my head on the side.

"What's wrong?" I heard Elena say as she headed towards me.

Should I tell her or not. I couldn't tell Damon or Stefan, they would just do something stupid. I had to tell someone. Okay. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone, Damon, Stefan anyone. Okay?" She nodded.

"What is it?" She said.

"Elijah just called." I said quietly and she gasped. "He told me something, that I will tell you later, but right now I have to go do something and you have to distract Damon and Stefan while I'm gone. Make sure they don't suspect anything okay?"

"I can do that.." She said.

There was someone I had to go and visit and I knew for certain that she was the only one who would know.

"I'll be back in a while." I whispered to Elena as I slipped out of the back door, a bottle of blood in my hand. I found my car and drove to the edge of the forest where Damon, Stefan and I had drove last time. I got out and walked to the very old church and down the steps. I pushed the door aside.

"Katherine." I said as she slowly appeared in the entrance.

"Lily." She smiled. "I knew you'd come back. Although," She looked around. "I didn't think you'd come alone."

"Listen here, Katerina. I'm going to give you this whole bottle of blood and you're going to answer every single question I have to ask you, you got that bitch?" I was seething. I was so freakin' pissed. The only choices I had left was death and death and I wasn't ready to die so that wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to be the one dying.

She started to laugh. "I don't care if you have blood, I'd rather starve to death than kneel down to you, you-" I shoved her to the wall by her throat and bared my fangs, snarling. She choked and nodded. "Okay, okay." I let her go and she fell to the floor gasping. I was in the tomb now and she could easily attack me but she didn't dare. I threw the blood at her.

"What is a _Verbena Chip_? And how do you get one out." I asked. Katherine sighed.

"A _Verbena Chip. _Is a chip that is inserted into a vampires head and detonated to deploy vervain through the nervous system and killing the vampire within three minutes. To get rid of on or to get it _out_. You can't. Why do you want to know how to get one out?" She asked looking at me curiosly.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. How is it detonated?"

"The witch that spelled it. They have to say some witchy stuff and set it off."

"What if that witch is dead. Or killed." I said. Coming up with ideas.

"The chip will automatically detonate."

"So what you're saying is that, there is no way to stop it or to get rid of it."

"Nope." She said popping the P and taking a gulp of blood.

I sighed and slid to the floor opposite her.

"You've got one in your head, haven't you?" She said, tilting her head slightly.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes, then I sighed and nodded. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." She said. She was letting all her guards down. "I'm sure if you just rip the witches throat out to keep her from speaking then she won't be able to detonate it." She said lightly.

"I don't want your pity Katherine, or your hope. I'm not going to die. Klaus and his little witchy pal is. And I'm going to get this stupid chip out of my head and live." I stood and walked out of the tom and back towards my car. I got in and sat there. I was going to live. But Damon musn't find out about this. Not yet anyway. Argh this was so messed up.

I hit the steering wheel with both of my fists over and over crying. But then I calmed down and started the car.

Klaus was going to die. And it was going to happen soon. Full moon was tonight. Werewolfs.

**What did you think guys? Review as always :D New chapter tomorrow xx**


	16. Chapter 15 Lies between them

**Thank you for the reviews. Audrey as usual, with your helpful and cheerful reviews. I'm sorry but I did upload this chapter it just didn't work the idiot. So I'm uploading it now :D xx**

**Chapter fifteen **

**Lily's POV **

I got back to the house and stepped out of the car. I leaned against it and sighed, playing with my keys. How was I going to feed off a werewolf without getting myself killed. I mean, the thought of even biting a werewolf and drinking it's blood. Urgh, it made me shiver. And where would I even find a werewolf? I couldn't do this alone.

I walked into the house and went to Damon's room.

"Hey." I heard Elena say as she poked her head around the door. She spoke quietly, "Hey, Elijah called when you were _out_. He needs to speak to you." I frowned and nodded.

"Um, okay. I'll uh, call him then." I said. Her face fell.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she headed over to me. I dialed Elijah's number into my phone and shook my head. "I'll tell you later I just need to speak with Elijah."

She sighed. "Okay. Damon and Stefan have no idea about where you went. I said you were sorting out the werewolf situation."

"Yeah." My phone was ringing now.

"Lily." Elijah said.

"Elijah." I said as I walked into Damon's bathroom and shut the door. "Where can I meet you?" I said. "I can't talk here, and risk Damon hearing me."

"Meet me at the Mystic Grill." He said.

"Mystic Grill, seriously?" I said then sighed. "Okay. This better be important, because I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Meet me in half an hour." He said.

"Wait. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Alaska."

"I came to help you. Klaus is taking it too far." He said quietly.

"Okay, I'll meet you then." I said. I shut the phone and turned around. But when I lifted my eyes I nearly jumped backward with shock.

"Damon. I -"

"What aren't you telling me, Lily?" He said, his face slightly cold but sad.

"Nothing, I -" He appeared in my face.

"Tell me, Lily." He said. I backed against the wall. He was angry as he stepped forward. "Tell me, I don't like it when people lie to me, especially you."

"Damon, you're scaring me." I said. My eyes filling with tears.

He carressed my face gently, his face softening. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just want to help you. I _need_ to help you, Lil." His eyes filled with tears and we both fell to the floor. "I love you so much. I can't lose you. Not again."

I started to cry. "I love you, too." I kissed him gently. "I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it. At all." I said, still crying.

"Tell me, Lil. Tell me." He begged carressing my face still, and kissing my tears away.

"Klaus had a plan B after all, in case I escaped." I said.

"And what was that?" He said.

"Have you heard of the _Verbena Chip_?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I have." He said.

"Well, Klaus had one spelled and . . . inserted into my head." I said. He let out his breath and his teared overspilled. **(Damon crying awww :)) **"Okay. So we'll get it out somehow." He said determined.

"No. We can't. I went to see Katherine. She said -"

"Katherine, seriously? How do you know that every word that came out of her mouth wasn't complete bullshit." He interrupted.

"I don't see any reason for her to lie." I said.

His jaw tightened for a moment then he said, "So, what if she's right? What do we do?"

"I'm going to see Elijah, now. To talk to him."

"What? _Elijah?_" He said, his face incredulous. "Why -"

"He's helping me. I trust him Damon." I said. Then added, "Kind of."

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No, I need to do this alone. And plus you'll probably end up trying to kill him." I looked at the clock in the bathroom. "I have to go now." I said wiping my tears and getting up. "Okay?" I said pulling him up. I kissed him and stroked his face. "I'll be back soon. Wait up for me." He smiled slightly and nodded.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Elena sat on Damon's bed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." She said and I smiled sadly at her.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm going to talk with Elijah. I'll see you in a while."

I was sat in a private booth in the grill, it was in the very corner away from any people. I was waiting for Elijah, I was a couple of minutes early. I looked behind and around, but when I turned back he was suddenly sat there in the opposite chair. His jaw hard and his hair hanging in his face.

"Lil." He said. "So nice to see you again." He said, he smiled a teasing smile.

"Glad to see you have your _charming _attitude back." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He said. "So, I have to talk to you. About the chip."

"It doesn't matter, if I change it will dissolve or something." I said, acting nonchalant but secretly hoping I was right.

"I wish. But no. It won't work. There is nothing you can do to get rid of it. Once it's in your head. You can't get it out." He said.

"It's worth trying, though. I don't care I just want it gone." I said.

Elijah looked down. "I know." He said. "If you change though, the chip _will_ detonate. _But_ . . . it will kill you withing three _hours_ not three minutes. It gives you enough time to kill Klaus. To save Elena and the rest. But it would mean sacrificing yourself."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll do that." I didn't care now, I was going to do anything now. If it meant saving at least someone then it was worth it.

He frowned. "So you're just going to kill yourself like that?" He asked. "No fight for your life?"

"If it means saving the people I love, I'll do anything, Elijah." I said. "You'll help me right?"

"Yes, of course." He said and hesitantly placed his hand over mine. "I'll take you to some wolves."

I snorted. "What you just know where some are? Just like that?" I asked.

"I know where some are . . . hiding out." **(He means Jules gang of wolves:)) **He smiled slightly. Then he leaned back against the chair. "So does your little bf know about the little situation going on with you." He said regaining his attitude once again.

"Kind of." I said. "He doesn't know I'm going to die, either way." I said sadly. A waiter came to the table,

"Can I get you guys anything." I kept Elijah eyes as I said, "Two tequilas please."

"I'm afraid I have to ask for your I.D." He said. I turned to him annoyed at him disturbing us.

" don't."

"No. I don't." He said and walked off to the counter.

"Damon knows about the chip in my head. And he knows that I can't get it out." I sighed.

"Two tequilas." The waiter said, placing them on the table. And stalking off again.

I downed one and looked to Elijah again. "I told him that I came to talk to you and he's hopeful about a way to solve this."

"But there isn't. So what are you going to tell him."

"I'll tell him when I've changed, so he can't stop me." I said. Not wanting him to push further about Damon, I steered towards ending the conversation. "So is there anything else I should know?"

"No."

"Okay. I have to go now. Come to the Salvatore house tomorrow. We can sort the werewolf situation out. I mean we have to wait another month, but -"

"Another month?" He shook his head. "The full moon isn't tonight. It's next week."

"Oh. I must have . . . mixed the dates up." I shrugged. He frowned and tilted his head slightly. "Okay. Tomorrow." I said as I gulped the other tequila down and stood, grabbing my jacket. I waved to him and left.

**What did you think :), I know the whole **_**Verbena Chip **_**In her head is kind of confusing, but feel free to ask any questions. NCT (That means 'next chapter tomorrow' :))**

**Kellie xx**


	17. Chapter 16 Help needed

**Hey, thank you for the review Audrey as always :D And thank you everyone that has added my story to their favourites :)**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Lily's POV**

I got back to the house. When I unlocked the door, I walked into the living room to find Stefan and Damon sat on the sofas. Damon was sipping at his usual scotch and Stefan was flicking through some book. It was quite late now, so I figured that the others had went home.

I cleared my throat as I threw my keys to the table on the other side of the room, they noisely landed in the glass bowl used for car and door keys. Stefan looked up from his book and shut it. Damon stood, scotch still in hand.

"What happened?" He asked. Stefan looked curious but anxious, Damon had probably filled him in.

"I'm still going to change." I said, taking my jacket off.

"Will it help?" He said placing his glass on the table and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." I wasn't lying to him, he hadn't asked if it would stop me freom dying. It _would _help. Help me save the others anyway. I wanted to tell him, so much. But I knew that he would find a way to mess the whole thing up. It was quite simple at the moment and I wanted to keep it that way. It went, full moon, me feed, me change, me kill Klaus, me save everyone, me die. And I was okay with that. Well, obviously I wasn't okay with dying, but to save everyone I loved. It was necessary.

Klaus was going to die. And if that meant _me _dying as well. Then that meant me dying as well.

"So, do you want help?" Stefan asked, knocking me out of my reverie. He was stood in front of me now, his jaw hard and his eyes tight. A stressful frown threatened his brows. My mouth opened slightly in shock. He must have heard me, he gave me a slight nod in confirmation. Damon hadn't heard though, he walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a kiss then wandering up the stairs.

"Elijah's helping me," I said to Stefan, having a secret conversation with him. Because Damon could still hear. "But you can help, too. Full moon's next week." He nodded. "_We need to talk." _He whispered, so quietly _I _barely heard him. "_Somewhere Damon can't hear us, okay?" _

I gulped and nodded slightly.

"You coming to bed, Lil?" I heard Damon shout from the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said clearing my throat and picking up my jacket.

**Klaus's POV **

"We'll call tomorrow and threaten her. I'll say if she comes back we can get it out." I said to Greta. We were lying in my bed, discussing Lily, and how we were going to convince her to come running back to us.

"But we can't get it out. Nothing can." Greta said.

"_She _doesn't know that. She knows nothing of this." I said, smiling.

"Where is Elijah? He has been gone for days." She asked.

"I sent him to keep an eye on Lily. Make sure she doesn't change." I said. "I don't want her to die like that."

"What? You care for her?" She asked sitting up.

"No. I want to have some fun with her before she goes." I said and we started to laugh. We clinked our wine glasses together. "To the sweet Lily's death." I said and she repeated.

**NCT :)**


	18. Chapter 17 Failed blackmail

**Chapter seventeen people! I didn't think I could get this far haha, on we go . . . :D **

**Chapter seventeen**

**Lily's POV **

I woke next to Damon and stretched to look at my phone to check what time it was. Half eight. I groaned and turned back to lay on my back. My head was hurting like hell and it was really starting to piss me off. I kicked the covers off of me and stood, pulling on my sweats and shoving a vest top over my head. I really couldn't be bothered.

I walked to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. What the hell? My eyes were black and the whites dark. I had faint red circles under my eyes. I leaned in close to the mirror, touching under my eyes gently.

"Lil? You in there?" Damon said as he knocked and entered the room. I ignored him and carried on frowning at my eyes. "What's wrong with _you_?" He said smiling. I turned to him and he lost his smile. "What the - Are you thirsty or something?" I shook my head.

"No. I've had enough blood. I don't know what it is." I turned back to the mirror then sighed. "Elijah's coming around today maybe he can tell me." I said as I turned the shower on.

"He's coming here?" I nodded. "Why?" He moaned sounding like a kid. "I don't like him." He stomped his foot in a mock tantrum and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, you're gonna have to get along with him whilst he's helping _me_." I said.

"Aww!" He stomped his foot again and I laughed.

"Oh, stop the whining you baby." I said and pushed him in the shower. He fell and the shower blasted full beat on him. I put my hands on my thighs and began to laugh hysterically.

His hair was wet in his face and he blew it out the way. "Oh, you think that's funny Miss Muratore?" He said, using a heavy Italian accent on my name.

"Yes I do!" I laughed as I fell to the floor.

"Well," He leaned and grabbed me, pulling me into the shower with him. "This is funny, too." He said as he pulled the shower head down and blasted it in my face.

"No! Damon, no!" I screamed but laughed at the same time. "No fair, no fair!" I grabbed it from him and got him in the face. "Ha ha!"

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan say and the shower switched off. Me and Damon were breathing heavily now and still smiling. "Your eyes . . ." Stefan said.

"Oh, leave it to you to bring the mood down again." I said as I flicked water at him. He laughed.

"What _happened _here?" He said, looking around the room and at Damon. It was soaking wet. Everything.

"He started it." I said.

"No you did. You pushed me in here."

"And you pulled me in here." We argued like kids. Then the doorbell rang. Elijah was here.

I walked down the stair still dressed in my wet sweats and vest. I opened the door, Elijah immediatly glanced up and down me, an amused expression appearing on his face. "Hmm." He said, not bothering to ask.

I smiled. "Come in _Uncle_ Elijah." I said sarcastically. Opening the door and gesturing toward the living room.

He smiled and stepped in. "Thank you."

We walked to the living room to find Stefan sat on the couch and Damon towel drying his hair. I saw Elijah raise an eyebrow at this and he glanced at me. I just shrugged. We sat down. Me on one sofa and Stefan and Elijah on the other. Damon was stood by the alcohol as usual, leaning against the table.

"So," Elijah said. Clasping his hands together. "What do you want to know?" He looked from me to Stefan, completely ignoring Damon.

"Where can I find those werewolfs?" I asked.

"They're in the woods. I'll show you to them when the time comes." He answered.

"How will you help me capture one and feed on it?" I said.

"I figure that if we have enough to keep it still. Then we can hold it whilst you drink from it." I shivered at that, it was disgusting enough knowing that I had to drink from one, but in front of them.

"I'm going to help how ever I can." Stefan said as he glanced at me. _Thank you. _I sent to him.

"And of course, I wouldn't like to miss out on this." Damon said smiling slightly.

I smiled, too. But if he knew what was really going to happen he wouldn't be smiling.

Elijah smiled, too. "So we have enough vampires for the job. We're going to have to be careful though. If one of you get bitten then that would be awfully sad."

"Okay." I said awkwardly. I stood. "I'm bored and now that we have that out of the way. We have nothing to talk about." My phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello daughter." I heard a voice say. My jaw tightened.

"Who?" Damon mouthed.

"Klaus." I mouthed back. Elijah stood and put his finger to his lips. Telling me to shush about him being there.

"What do _you_ want, dick?" I said.

"That is no way to speak to your father, Lily." He scolded sarcastically.

"Okay, how about. What do _you _want, dick_head_?" I said.

"Better." He said and I could tell he was smiling. "I have something to tell youuu He said in a teasing voice.

"And what is thattt?" I said back in a teasing voice as well.

"I've done something to you." He said, dragging the conversation on.

"Oh, no, _really?_" I said, keeping up the sarcasm. "What's that?"

"I've had a chip inserted in your head. And it's going to kill you." He said cheerfully.

"Act surprised." Elijah mouthed and I nodded.

"What?" I said, sounding scared.

"Good girl. You're scared." Klaus said. "It will kill you, unless . . ." He trailed off.

"Unless?" I asked, trying to sound anxious.

"Unless you come back to me. I can get it out. Stopping it from killing you." Lie.

"Hmm, how about . . . no. If you want me you can come and get me."

"I'll detonate it before you can even _think_ about how to get it out." He threatened, obviously annoyed at his blackmail failing.

"Go ahead." I said. He wouldn't kill me just like that. It was Klaus, he survived on being a mesochist. He fed off people pain and he wouldn't stop until I died right in front of his eyes.

"Bye Dad." I said and hung up. I exhaled and looked to Elijah. He nodded.

"I'm going to leave now. I have to call Klaus." He said and _I _nodded.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he placed a hand on my arm.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I promise."

**Klaus's POV**

"Argh!" I roared as I threw the phone at the wall.

"What is it?" Greta asked. I shoved her against the wall. "Stop with the talking." I said and let her go. She persisted and lay her hand on my shoulder.

"Klaus. What happened?"

I sighed. "She didn't buy it. Or if she did, she doesn't care. Or if she does . . . I don't know!" I clenched my fists. "We have to go get her."

"We'll go in a while. Leave it a while."

"No Greta we have to go now."

"No _Klaus._ Leave it a while. Trust me."

I pushed her out the way. "No. We're going _now._"


	19. Chapter 18 Memories

**Thank you Audrey for once another review that made me smile :D. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you like this next chapter :D xx**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Damon's POV**

I knew Lily was keeping something from me. I just tried to ignore it, because I knew she was keeping it from me for a reason. If I thought about it too much, I would eventually go crazy and try to figure it out and if I did find out it would likely be something I didn't like.

Klaus had called Lily and threatened her to come back, guessing she knew nothing of the chip. But his plan had failed and I bet everything I had, that he was pissed and he was coming to get her. But they were in Alaska, and it took three days to get here from there and the full moon was three days away. Lily knew this as well. If she was scared she was definately hiding it well.

We were sat in the living room with the others, Lily was sat next to Elena and Bonnie and they were giggling, but I couldn't be bothered to listen in. Stefan was his usual broody self, sat in the one seater with a book and his feet up. I was sat next to Caroline and Demetri, who were apparently a couple now. Demetri had taken on vampire life quite easily, he lived off a Stefan diet, so him and Stefan got along. I didn't see what they saw in him, to me he was just another burden to life. He was one of those guys you would only talk to if you had to. But he was close with Lily, I had asked her why he was staying with us instead of flying off to some other country and she had sadly said, "_He reminds me of my brother_." I couldn't argue with that.

Her Family had died when she was six - her adoptive family. Since her vampire mother had left her - It was the year she had moved to Mystic Fall's and my father had took her in. Me and her were the same age so we had become friends easily. We grew close over the years and eventually fallen in love, then Katherine came along and screwed everything up. But now I had her back, then Klaus was threatening to take her away again. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't lose her, not again.

I was watching her now as she whispered to Elena and Bonnie again, then burst out laughing. Even though she was laughing I could still see the hint of sadness in her eyes and I sighed. She looked to me and her eyes softened as she smiled. I smiled back, too and cleared my throat.

"Drink?" I said to Stefan. He shook his head, "No thanks." he said. I looked to Lily and the others.

"I'll have one." Lily said. And I nodded and headed towards the drink table.

"Damon offering and fetching other peoples drinks?" Elena said sarcastically but slightly shocked. "What have you done to him, Lily?" They all started to laugh.

"Oh, ha ha, Elena." I said and smiled. "Actually, I can be quite a gentlemen when I want to."

They all paused then started to laugh again.

**Klaus's POV**

"I told you we should have went sooner." I growled at Greta. Theo and Drake were sat in the seats behind us and they nodded in agreement. "The full moon is in three days, and guess what Greta, we get there in three days. We don't have enough time to get to her before she has a chance."

"If she changes she will still die." She said.

"Yes, but she will have three hours. _Hours._ Do you know what that means?" I asked as I turned to her, I could actually see her flinch for once at my anger. "That means she has time to kill me." I growled. "We'll leave it a while trust me." I mocked her. "If you hadn't tried to stop me, we could have got on here earlier and we could have time, but no. You had to try and stop me. You think you know better?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I wasn't thinking." She said.

"Elijah said she looked scared and she discussed changing with Damon and Stefan, but they're not sure if it will kill her. Not sure isn't good enough. By the time we get there she would have decided to do it."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because if she's anything like her mother. She'll die for the people she loves." I said.

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually helping Lily kill herself. She was going to let herself die for her loved ones just as Elena had wanted to do. I had tried to persuade Elena not to do it, but with Lily I had offered my help. Why had I done that, was I stupid? Damon would kill me if he found out I knew and was actually helping her, he wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand. Was it because Elena was involved. If she didn't change, she would die anyway, and so would Elena. If she did, she would die and Elena wouldn't. Was it selfish of me to help her help Elena?

I was pretending to read a book whilst I was thinking and listening to Elena, Bonnie and Lily giggling in the background, I looked up to see Damon looking at Lily with a brooding look on his face and a worried expression to his brows. Caroline and Demetri were cuddling and chatting with each other. I glanced at Damon again and he suddenly smiled and cleared his throat.

"Drink?" He said to me. I shook my head, "No thanks." I said. He looked to the others.

"I'll have one." Lily said. And he nodded and headed towards the table which held the alcohol.

"Damon offering and fetching other peoples drinks?" Elena said slighly shocked but sarcastic. "What have you done to him, Lily?" We all started to laugh at this.

"Oh, ha ha, Elena." He said and smiled. "Actually, I can be quite a gentlemen when I want to."

We all started to laugh again.

"Says the one who took me for a stroll down the lake and pushed me in." Lily laughed.

"Ha ha. I remember that." I said, sitting forward. "Didn't you say that you would whoop him in croquet even though he was the "Best"."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, and he said that I was rubbish and he dared me to say I could beat him, again and I did. Then he said, if I remember exactly, "I bet I'll beat you at swimming."." She started to laugh again, she was nearly in hysterics. "But you couldn't even beat me at that! I got to the edge before you, even with my skirts dragging me back!"

Damon wa laughing now, too. "I only took you down there to push you in anyway, you deserved it."

"Really? Ha." Lily said.

Elena and the others were laughing now.

We all quieted down as Elijah walked through the door. "Oh don't mind me, carry on as you were. I just came to say. Klaus is on a plane and heading over here." He said. "He'll be back on the night of the full moon."

"Such a buzz kill, Elijah." Lily said. Elijah frowned as he looked at her.

"You're eyes have darkened more than the other day." He said.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to ask you about that. Why?" She said as she stood up.

"It's an effect of the chip in your head. But your eyes shouldn't have darkened more, it's effecting you more than it should."

"It's okay. I don't feel it." Lily said.

He nodded. "Good."

"So what are we going to do if Klaus gets here before you change?" Damon asked Lily.

"He won't. He's only just left, thanks to Greta. He's not very pleased with her right now." Elijah said to Damon.

"Okay. So we have no worries until then." Lily said, lightening the mood slightly.

"I'm hungry." She said and skipped out of the room.

**NCT, tomorrows chapter will be the day of the full moon, so I hope you enjoy that. **

**Kellie xx**


	20. Chapter 19 Transforming

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews AudreyDarke96 and KrissieMusicGurl. Krissie, I loved your review it made me laugh so much, "oh jeez...mcdonald's comercial just came to mind...o.O" Love it! :D I hope you like this chapter. I actually wrote it when I was babysitting my sisters daughter. I was bored so I started to type it on my phone and I saved it to my message drafts lol. On we go . . .**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Lily's POV**

I woke and immediatly realised what day it was. It was the day of the moon. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Klaus was nearly here and I was going to change to kill him _tonight._ My breathing sped up. Could I do this? Could I save everyone then just leave them?

I was stupid to have not told Damon. He would go mad. I was leaving him, again. Well, he left me the first tome, but when he changed and he remembered everything, he thought I was dead. And now, I _was_ going to be dead.

I sighed and swung my feet over the side of the bed. Damon stirred and was suddenly behindme, his arms around my shoulders and his head nuzzling my neck. "You okay?" He asked. "I know how you must feel."

I sighed again and smiled. "I'm great." I said and turned to kiss him, he kissed me back then pulled away. He looked at my eyes and sucked a breath in through his teeth. "They look sore." He said, gently touching under my eyes.

I touched them myself. "They don't _feel_ sore." I said.

"I'm sure that when you change ad get rid of that chip they'll go back to normal. I miss your blue eyes."

I twisted around fully so we were facing each other directly and looked down. "Why are you so sure I'm going to survive this?" I asked. He didn't answer so I looked up and saw him frowning. He looked up, too and said, "Why are _you _so sure you won't?" I looked back down at my hands, playing with the delicate bracelet-watch hanging on my wrist. He took both of my hands in his and forced me to look up.

"Lil, look. I know that you're keeping something from me. I figured it's for a reason, that's why I haven't asked you. But if it's what's keeping you from thinking you'll survive, tell me." I looked down once again. He sighed. "Or don't. I respect your privacy, but this . . . it's killing me, Lil." I still didn't look up. I wriggled my hands out of his and stepped off the bed. I cleared my throat and looked to him.

"You'll find out when it's time." I said and walked out of the room. I headed toward the basement and grabbed some clothes I had ironed the other day and pulled them on.

I pulled the fridge open and grabbed a bag of blood. I sat on top of the fridge and ripped the tab of the top of the bag and began to drink. I would need my strength if I was going to wrestly with a werewolf.

Stefan walked through the door and spotted me on the fridge. He smiled awkwardly as he saw the blood.

"Sorry, Stef." I said as I hopped down off the fridge and stood in front of him. I threw the empty blood bag in the bin and reached for another one, not opening it yet.

"It's okay." He said. "Erm . . ." He leaned to shut the door. "How are you doing? Given the circumstances." He said softly but crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine." I said. "I understand what I have to do and I'm ready."

"Lily. How can you be okay with it. You're going to -"

"Die? Yeah, I know. But it's necessary." I said, he started to argue but I interupted him. "Stefan, it's either me, Elena and the others die. Maybe even more. Or I die and the others survive. Which one do think is better now, Stefan? Hmm?" He didn't answer so I raised my eyebrows and walked out, taking the blood bag with me.

"Lily . . ." I heard him say.

I ignored him and sat on the sofa, turning the TV on. I sat there by myself for a while, drinking, thinking and watching. I turned to my right when I felt slight heat and saw Elijah sat next to me. He was watching me.

I smiled. It had only been a couple of days but I had actually grown to like him. Even though he had tried to kidnap me and torture me a few times. "Hey." I said.

"Hey?" He said, mocking me. "Hello." He corrected. "Are you ready for tonight?"

I tapped my ear and pointed upstairs, warning him to shush about cetain points. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I don't see why everyone keeps asking. You don't need to be worried about me." He didn't say anything to that. "It's going to be fun." I added.

**Klaus's POV **

From what I knew, we only had a couple more hours on this stupid plane. We would get there after dark and I blamed Greta for that. She had tried to stop me from going until later. And she had sucessfully blocked me from getting here earlier. I was angry with her, but she knew I wouldn't kill her. That's what gave her the confidence to talk back and disagree with me. I needed her, she was a powerful witch.

If we got there late, Lily would have changed and she could kill me. Then I would have to hide for three hours.

I wanted her dead. And I wanted to kill her myself, with my bare hands.

Underneath, I knew I would care for her if I didn't want power and domination. But I did so I didn't.

I was getting frustrated now, this was taking too long.

"This _will _work." Greta said. Trying to rub some of her pathetic hope off on me. I gritted my teeth to stop me from growling. Her being here right now was slightly shaking my anger to spill over the edge.

"I need to call Elijah." I said. I had to do something before I snapped. I walked to the back of the plane where the phone was since mobiles didn't work on here. Some other guy was using the phone and I took it off him.

"He'll call you back later." I said into the phone and hung up.

The man looked at me incredulously. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, dude?"

"This." I said and grabbed him by the throat. "Go and sit down, forget you were back here and call your little girlfriend back later when I don't need the phone, okay?"

"I will go and sit down and forget I was back here. I will call my girlfriend back later when you don't need the phone." He choked in monotone.

"Good." I said as I let go of him and pushed him out the doorway.

I dialed Elijah's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Klaus." He said.

"Elijah." I replied. "What is she going to do?"

"She's going to change. Tonight." He said.

"And I'm guessing she has help."

"Yes. The Salvatore brothers are set on her surviving."

"Yes. But she won't."

"I know." He laughed. "But you might not either, Klaus."

"I know." I said and gritted my teeth. "What is she doing now?"

"She and the brothers are getting ready. The full moon's in a couple of hours."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Mmm." He mumbled and hung up.

I walked back to my seat. Greta turned to me and said, "How is everything?"

"It's good." I said. "For now."

_"The flight ends in four hours. Enjoy the last of the flight." _The announcer called.

"Four hours." I cursed and kicked the back of the chair in front of me.

**Lily's POV**

It was two hours and a half until the full moon and I was shaking slightly. All of us were sat in the living room for the time to leave to come. Me, Damon, Stefan and Elena were sat on one sofa. Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Demetri on the other. Elijah was in the one seater and Rick head pulled a chair from the dining room table and sat next to me.

We were all silent so I decided to break that silence.

I turned to Elijah. "When will Klaus get here?" I asked.

He glanced at the elaborate grandfather's clock set next to the big fireplace and said, "In roughly three and a half hours." I nodded. It went back to silence again.

I stood up and said, "Oh why is everyoneso miserable? Klaus is going to die tonight. Isn't that something to celebrate?" I asked. "You'll all be safe!" Elena glanced at me, noticing that I didn't say _'We'll' _but_ 'You'll'._

"Cheer up people!" I added and headed toward the alcohol table and grabbed ten shot glasses. Then I turned to Elena. "He's old enough to have one drink, right?" I said, gesturing toward Jeremy with my thumb. Elena looked to Jeremy and smiled. "Just one." She said.

I smiled and poured the tequila into the glasses then handed them out. "After three," They all looked unsure, as if I had went crazy. They were probably right. "One, two, three!" We all gulped them down. "Whoo. See that's better. We don't have to be miserable." The grandfather clock tolled on the hour. Two hours left, we were leaving in half an hour. They all glanced to me. I smiled nervously.

"Um . . . who's hungry?" They shook they're heads. I sighed and sat back down next to Damon. "What? So we're all going to sit here and mope until we leave?" I said. "It doesn't make any of it easier, does it?" I stood up again. "I want this over already as much as you do." Stefan and Elijah got what I meant.

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist again. "No." I said as I pulled his arm off me. "Just, don't." I slammed the shot glass on the table and caused it to shatter. I felt it split my skin, but I didn't care.

"Lily . . ." I heard Damon say as I walked out of the room. I heard someone shift off the the chair.

I went to Stefan's room, his room was the only one with the widow walk. I pulled the ladders down and climbed up the steps. I walked along to the edge and stood leaning on the bars enclosing the walk. I looked to the sky and suddenly felt my weight dissapear from below me. Elena had told me about how she found out about Stefan and how she had fell from here **(The way she found out in the book.) **what she hadn't mentioned, was that this was still fragile. I gasped as I fell, but I gripped the ancient bars that were still hanging from the walk. I looked down, judging the fall. This was a three story building, it wouldn't hurt that much to fall but it would certainly weaken me. My grasp slipped and I screamed before I gripped it again. I holsted myself up with my feet and lay down on the widows walk, breathing heavily. Well, that was fun.

"Lily!" I heard a voice shout. "I think she fell off the roof." They said, quietly. I recognised the voice as Damon's. I could smell Stefan, too.

"I'm okay!" I shouted. "I didn't fall."

Caroline appeared through the trapdoor and smiled nervously. "Hey." She said.

"Hi. I thought I heard Damon and Stefan. I didn't know that you were up here." I said.

"No. Just me and Damon. Stefan's with the others. It's his room so you must have smelled his scent from there or something."

I laughed. "Right."

"Listen, I came up here to talk to you. You seemed upset and we haven't really had a chance to talk. Like, ever." She said and I smiled. "I am really bad at comforting people. Ask Elena, or Bonnie. But I know you're scared. And I just wanted to say, it'll be okay. You're strong. You'll survive this." I snorted and looked down. My eyes filled with with tears. She sounded so sure of herself, but if she knew what was really going to happen. If any of them did. I shivered at the thought of Damon finding out. I would have purposely took myself away from him.

I could feel Caroline poking at my mind, but she couldn't get in. I had been blcking everyone lately. Ever since Stefan found out what was actually happening. I sighed.

"Why me? Caroline. Why does it have to me?" You could hear the tears in my voice now. "Why does this have to happen to me of all people?" She moved next to me and placed her hand on mine.

"Lily -" She started but I cut her off.

"I am _not _strong, Caroline. Sure, I know how to win a fight. But _this _. . . _this_ fight? It's too big for me. I can't do this. Yeah, I'll save everyone I love. But where does that leave me? That'll leave me -" I cut myself off this time. I was about to say, _That'll leave me dead. _

I saw the sympathy flood Caroline's eyes. "I am _so _sorry . . . that, that is how you feel." My tears spilled over and travelled down my face. Caroline wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. She reminded me so much of Lexi. Lexi always comforted me and said the right words even though she was convinced she didn't know a word of advice. I loved Lexi like a sister. Caroline was sometimes bold and spoke her mind, but when it became serious, she was clearly understanding and sympathetic.

I was betraying_ everyone _ by lying. But I knew if I told any one of them, one of them would get hurt by doing something stupid and that was not a risk I was prepared to take.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I need to go clean myself up." I said. I still had glass in my hand from the shot glass and that fall had pushed the shards further in when I was holding on. She rubbed a few circles on my back and stood up. She carefully made her way down the trapdoor steps. I sighed and stood, making my own way down the steps and toward Damon's room. I loved his bathroom better than the others. I pulled each shard of glass out of my hand with my tweezers and washed it with warm water. It healed within a minute. I washed my face and brushed through my curls.

I changed into my jeans and a red top. My black jacket and my black flats. I headed downstairs to the others.

I smiled at Caroline and sat next to Damon, who wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He leaned and kissed me for a long moment until the clock tolled on the half hour.

Elijah stood. "It's time to leave." He stated solemnly.

Me, Damon and Stefan stood, too. I hugged everyone before we headed out of the door. We got into my car, Elijah driving. I was in the passenger seat and Stefan and Damon were in the back.

When we neared the forest, I caught a scent of a werewolf. My eyes darkened even more, and my teeth protruded. I snarled and gripped the door handle, tugging on it. It was locked.

The scent disappeared and my face returned to normal and I cam back to reality.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Elijah.

"Did you smell a werewolf?" He asked, still looking forward at the on-going dirt road.

"Yes."

"It's your instincts taking over." He replied.

"So, that's what will happen when we find the werewolves?" I asked and he nodded. "Great." I added sarcastically.

We carried on driving through the woods until Elijah came to a stop in the middle of no where. We were surrounded by trees, there was a slight meadow just ahead, but was shadowed by trees letting no light in at all. Not even in the day, by the look of it.

Elijah and the others got out whilst I hesitated. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _I took a breath and stepped out, grabbing Damon's hand. "Where are they?" I asked.

"See that light? There's a caravan there. That's where they are. We just have to go in and grab one."

"It seems harsh." I said. I couldn't just go and grab someone and kill them. Actually, I could. "Okay" We started to walk towards the van and I caught the scent stopped and they looked to me curiously.

"I think I should stay back here until you bring one out." I said. They nodded and carried on whilst I shifted nervously. I heard shouting as the entered the van. It suddenly stopped and I saw Stefan and Damon drag a woman out by the wrists.

They brought her near me and I held my breath. I didnt want to kill her yet. She needed to be in wolf form.

"Jules. You're going to die. Get over it." Damon said and I looked to him.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's the lovely little wolf who killed Rose."

The woman laughed. "Too bad. It should have been you. Now let me go!"

"You tried to kill Damon? And you killed Rose?" I said. "Two things that just lost my pity for you." She shouldn't have laughed at the fact she had killed Rose. Rose had been my friend. An old distant friend.

I looked to the sky then to my watch, five minutes until full moon.

"Listen _Jules._" I snorted at the name. "You're going to die tonight. You _need _to die tonight for everyone else to live." I said. I took a seat in my car. My legs hanging out the open door. Stefan was slightly shifty. He didn't like killing people like this. But he knew it was necessary.

Elijah was glancing around. Klaus would be here soon. The moon peaked from behind the dark clouds and shone brightly.

Jules began to scream and writhe as Damon and Stefan let her go. Her back arched into an impossible position and her screams became deep and distorted. She began to growl.

She was on all fours now as she twisted in an unatural shape. Her face changing shape and growing longer. Damon and Stefan stepped back as I jumped from the car.

She was suddenly a full grown wolf and she turned to snarl at us before she bolted in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath of her scent and let my instincts take over. I ran after her.

"No Lily! Not on your own!" I heard Elijah shout as they sped after me.

I lunged through the air and landed directly on top of Jules. She growled and snapped at me, near grazing my throat. I hit her head on the floor, not thinking. And messily bit into her throat. I drank enough of what I could. It tasted wrong, metallic-like.

When she was dead, I let her drop to the ground. My eyes wide at what I had just done. My breathing was heavy as I stood and turned to the others. Elijah had his arm raised slightly as if keeping them back. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

I got a sudden pain in my head and my gums and fell to the floor. "Argh!" I screamed and I saw Damon's feet shift toward me, but Elijah stopped him. "Don't" He said. "She has a werewolf side now. It's adjusting to her body. I wouldn't right now."

I felt my eyes go weird as I looked up to Damon. And my teeth shrank back to normal size. My eyes still strange as I stumbly stood up. Damon gestured his arm in help.

"I'm okay." I said.

He laughed. "Your eyes are gold. It's actually quite sexy."

I laughed, too and said, "Really?" Touching my eyes. "They're gold?"

Elijah nodded. "That's what they'll do every full moon, reminding you that you have a choice to change or not."

I nodded and turned back to Damon. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. It was actually quite arousing."

I hit his shoulder jokingly. "Shut up, Damon."

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"I feel bigger, you know? Like my muscles are thicker."

"Well you haven't changed a bit." Damon stated.

"Hmm." I mumbled then looked at my watch.

"When will Klaus arrive?" I asked Elijah.

"He's landing now. He'll come straight to the forest to stop you." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready . . ."

**Hahahaha! I'm so cruel. BIG Cliffhanger here for you. BIG, like major BIG. Please don't hate me. :D Review! **

**Kellie xxx**


	21. Chapter 20 The death of many

**Hello, it's the next chapter people :D The one you've been waiting for. Thank you Audrey for your review :D And once again Krissie another review that made me laugh :D And thank you Nikki, who I am sorry to dissapoint in this chapter :(. On we go . . .**

**Chapter twenty**

**Lily's POV**

"I'm ready . . ." I said as I shivered. "You should go, this is between me and him." I said to Damon and the others. Damon shook his head and gripped my hands in his.

"No." He said. "I won't just walk away."

I looked down at our hands twined together. Then I looked to Elijah. He nodded and placed a kind hand on Damon's shoulder.

"We _must _leave, Damon." He said. "She's right." Damon pulled me into his arms then pulled me back and kissed me gently on the lips, then pulled back.

"Go, he'll be here soon." I untwined our hands. "Wait up for me." I said and he smiled gently.

"Always." He said.

They got into my car and drove away. I was alone now.

My breathing sped as I stood in the dark meadow looking forward and around.

Seconds passed before I saw a dark figure heading towards me. He was dressed in black jeans and a black short sleeved top. His hair cropped short and dark. And his blue eyes shone out of the darkness.

"Klaus." I said in greeting.

"Lily." He said and bowed. A dangerous smile on his lips. My jaw tightened at the sight of him. I wanted to snap his neck but instead I played along with his game.

"I expected to find you here. Not alone, I must say." He continued. "I see you have changed fully."

"Yes."

He sighed. "That is a shame." He took a step forwards. "You went against my wishes, Lily." I took a slow step towards him, and another. He sighed again. "Just like your mother." He added.

I froze. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She went against my wishes and she was . . ." He smiled. " . . . punished."

"_You_ killed her?" I asked, horrified.

"She left me." He said casually.

"What? What are you talking about?" I stuttered, struggling to keep my anger back.

"When we slept together, I woke to find her gone. She had ran away. I later found out she was pregnant. She had betrayed me. She had ran because she knew what you were and she knew what I would do."

"What would you do?"

"Make you into a weapon, of course." He said it like it was blatently obvious. It kind of was. "By the time I found her she had had you and you were no where to be found. She wouldn't tell me where you were. So I killed her. It was quite funny, the look on her face as she begged for me not to kill her. '_Please, please don't Klaus._'" He mocked, and laughed.

I lunged at him and knocked him to the floor with a 'humph'. I bit into his throat and ripped the flesh from there. He roared and threw my off of him. I landed in the dirt and was immediatly up again. He blurred to me and smacked me in the face, sending me flying to the floor again, few feet away from him.

He walked to me and I twirled and kicked him in the stomach, sending _him_ flying. I could feel the blood on my face from where I had hit the floor. I stood up unsteadily and was breathing heavily. He stood, too. Covered in mud. He laughed, "Yes, that's the expression she had on her face!"

I snarled and began to run at him again, but a shock of pain through my head sent me back to the floor. And I moaned, blood dripping from my mouth now.

I looked to my right to see the witch that had spelled the chip, Greta, I think her name was. She was steadily coming out of the shadows of the trees, her hands raised slightly as she mumbled words in the druid language.

I stayed on the floor, the pain was hurting me, but I knew I could stand if I wanted too. I moaned again as it became more painful with her getting closer. The witch continued toward me stupidly and I stood up and gripped her. I snarled as I ripped into her throat and savagely fed from her, I dropped her to the floor and moaned again as the pain became excruitiating. I had just killed the witch that controlled the chip in my head, which caused it to speed up the procedure the chip.

I looked to Klaus who was shocked to say the least as I ran at him once again.

He reared back as I landed on him. Somehow, though, he gained the upperhand and was on top of _me_.

He ripped into _my _throat and I struggled. I reached to my side for anything and found a branch. I grabbed it and staked it through him. I flinched as the stake went through him and entered my stomach, too.

He gasped as I pulled it out again and pushed him off of me.

I twirled and was on top of him.

"Lily." He said as he touched my cheek and a tear left his eye.

"I'm not buying it." I said nastily, and plunged my hand into his chest were his heart was. "Bye Dad." I whispered before ripping his heart out of his chest.

I let out my breath and fell onto my back, gasping.

I looked to my stomach where I had torn my shirt with the stake. It had heeled, but a faint pink scar marked where the stake had entered.

My throat and face wounds were still open and I could feel the cold blood trickling down my face.

I stood and began to walk slowly, through the woods toward the house. Making sure I couldn't be seen.

I silently entered the front door. I could feel that I was dying. It was more quickly than it would have been if I hadn't killed that witch.

I walked into the living room to see them all sat in silence, but fidgeting anxiously.

Damon turned and gasped, causing the rest of them to do the same.

Damon came over to me and began to inspect my face. "Are you okay? You're hurt. Let me help you." He said anxiously.

"I'm okay Damon. Let me go clean up."

"I'l come with you." He said.

We went to the bathroom and he dampened a washcloth and began to wipe gently at my wounds.

"Listen, Damon." I said. "You know I said changing would help me with the chip?"

"Yeah." He said, still cleaning my face.

"Well, it did. But it didn't exactly get rid of it."

"What do you mean?" He put the cloth down and looked me in the eyes.

"It only gave me more time."

"I don't understand."

"Instead of three minutes, it gave me three hours." He still looked confused but then understanding flooded his eyes.

"You're still going to die." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

He turned from me and began to pace, his breathing heavy. Then he turned back, his face angry. "And you didn't think to tell me before!"

I flinched. "I didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"Well you have, Lily!"

"I am so -"

"I don't care, Lily! I don't!" He shouted as he pushed a table over. I began to cry.

"Lily . . ." He said, his face softening. "I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"How long . . . have you got left?" His voice broke.

"Half hour or less." I whispered.

His hold became tighter. He pulled my face back and kissed me, I could taste his tears on my lips. We stood there for a second, crying and holding each other.

"We have to tell them." I whispered and he nodded.

He wiped his face rid of any tears and we headed downstairs to the others.

Stefan, Caroline and Demetri already looked struck with grief thanks to their vampire hearing.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said and they all looked to me. After a moment I said, "The chip is still going to kill me."

"No." Elena cried. "When?"

I looked to the clock. "I only have a few minutes." I said.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena began to cry and they all came to me to give me a group hug. Stefan, Demetri and Elijah gave me a hug and I whispered a silent thank you to Stefan. Even Jeremy and Rick hugged me.

I went back to Damon and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, away from the ever dooming clock. I could still sense they were all watching it though.

It began to toll on the hour.

"I love you." I whispered to Damon.

"I love you, too." He whispered back and kissed my forehead.

The last toll sounded and I fell into the darkness with a shock.

**Damon's POV**

Lily wrapped her arms around my waist and looked away from the clock.

The rest of us, though were watching it intently, willing it to go backwards.

It began to toll on the hour.

"I love you." Lily whispered.

"I love you, too." I kissed her forehead. She jolted in my arms and went limp.

I whimpered and fell to the floor, still holding her.

She was gone.

**The end.**

**No! I'm only joking :D, review to see the next chapter tomorrowww! :D xxx**


	22. Chapter 21 The dream

**Hiya people, once again thank you for the reviews, Krissie 3 your reviews :D OwlSilverLight1311930 thank you. And I'm sure I'll to thank my everyday reviewer :D **

**Chapter twenty one**

**Damon's POV**

I was sat on one of the chairs now, staring into the fire with a glass of my favourite scotch in my hand. We had buried Lily in the back, we hag even put a small headstone there to remember her. Elena had placed some of Lily's favourite flowers there. Red Lily's of course. And we had left her.

I leaned my head on the back of he chair and rested the glass on my neck. A tear slipped down my face as I thought back to the memories of Lily that I should have been blocking. More began to stream down my face. I was actually crying. Lily was the only girl who could really make me cry, with laughter or with sadness. And now she was gone.

"Damon?" I heard a voice say quietly. Elena. She walked in as I sniffed and wiped my face. I cleared my throat.

"What, Elena?" I replied, my voice gruff.

"I just came to see how you were doing." I lifted my head of the chair and looked at her as she took a seat in the other chair.

"How do you think I'm doing, Elena? Hmm?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's a stupid question. It's just I've never seen you like this." She whispered.

"Are you joking me? This is what I always do. Sit around with a drink, talking to noone and being sarcastic and mean." I said, looking back into the fire, my eyes glazing over.

"No, Damon. That's not what you do. I can see your upset, Damon, I just want to -"

"I don't want your help, Elena. And I am not upset. I don't have feelings _remember_." I said harshly. "Just leave me alone."

"But, Damon -"

"Leave me alone." I said. She looked at me sadly and stood. She left the room quietly and I rested my head back on the chair and sighed. I slipped into sleep. Dreaming of Lily.

_She came from out of the thick gray fog, her face glowing and she was pale. Dressed in her favourite colour red. Her dress was long and silky and it reached the floor she was floating above. She gracefully stepped onto the floor and smiled. "Damon." She whispered. I felt myself smile back. She was so beautiful. Her hair came to her mid waist in long perfect curls, the curls that framed her face sat perfectly still. Her blue eyes brighter than ever and her lashes were thick and dark. _

_"Damon, I've missed you." She said._

_"I've missed you, too." I said._

_"I'm sorry I left you. But I will always be here." She placed a hand on my heart. "I will always be in there, for you." _

_I placed my hand over hers. "I know." I whispered. "Is this real?" I asked._

_"I am here Damon." She said. "This _is _me. You haven't dreamed me up. I came here looking for you."_

_"So your a ghost?" I said._

_She smiled, amused. "Yes, Damon. Kind of."_

_"I love you." I whispered._

_"I love you, too." She whispered back and leaned to kiss me. I expected to feel nothing since this was a dream. But I felt her soft lips gently touch mine, then she pulled back. "You must do something for me." She said._

_"Anything." I said._

_"Wake up, Damon. Wake up." She said._

_"No, I don't want to Lily. I want to stay here with you."_

_"No, Damon. You have to wake up." She said, shaking her head and smiling. "You'll see me again. Don't worry." _

_"I love you, Lily." I said as I began to get further away from her._

_"I love you, too, Damon." She said. Then I heard her whisper, "Wait up for me." _

_"Always." _

I woke with a start to find Stefan shaking me. "Wake up, Damon. Wake up." He said and I pushed him back.

"What are you doing, you idiot." I said.

"You weren't breathing." He said. "I thought you were dead."

I snorted. "You wish." Then I remembered the dream and touched my lips. I could still feel where Lily's lips had been on mine and I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Stefan asked standing up from where I had pushed him.

"Nothing. Just a dream." I said.

Lily was still alive. At least in my dreams. She hadn't left me all alone after all.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Lily back into the story. I promise you a longer chapter tomorrow. Anyway, what did you think? :D xx**


	23. Chapter 22 Underworld Dimension

**Thank you for the crazy but hilarious review once again Krissie :D And thank you to any other reviews I may recieve after posting **_**this **_**chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty two.**

**Damon's POV**

_"Damon? It's me, I'm here again." I heard Lily whisper. She walked towards me dressed in a light royal blue dress, it came to her knee and was made of silk. Her eyes shone the deepest blue with contrast. _

_"Lily." I smiled._

_"Listen, Damon." She said as she looked around herself, worry touching her brows._

_"What is it, Lil?" I said as I reached for her hands._

_"There are some people after me. I'm not supposed to be here. You're not meant to know I'm still . . ." She searched for the right word. ". . . here. It could compromise everything they have. But . . . I have to see you. I have something to tell you."_

_"Tell me, Lily." I begged._

_"I'm going to find a way back to you. Anyway possible. I will come back." She whispered as she frantically looked around._

_"What do you mean?" I was looking around now._

_"I'm going to come back. I don't know how, yet. But I can't . . . carry on, without you." A tear fell from her eye and dripped onto our hands. I leaned my head on hers. _

_"I know." I whispered. Then I leaned back to look at her. "Who is after you, Lily?" I asked. She shook her head._

_"I don't know, I think they're some type of leaders of the underworld." She said, her face still worried._

_"Underworld, you're in the underworld?"_

_"Yes, there was some sort of case, where they decided where I should go. And I got send down here because I was a decendent of Niklaus Smith." _

_I frowned. "So if you're down there for being a decendent, then where is he?" I grasped her hands tighter, hoping I wasn't going to get the answer I was expecting._

_"He's still with the "Court". They're still deciding where he should go." She said._

_"So, you're okay for now." I sighed in relief._

_She nodded. "Yes, but we only have limited time until they sense the breach. I have to go now." She said and kissed my hand. "But I will come back. I promise." _

_I nodded and let go of her hands. "I'll wait up for you." I said._

_She smiled and dissapeared into the fog._

I woke with a start. I had seen Lily again. This was becoming a habit, it was actually the middle of the day and I had gone to bed in hope of seeing her again. It was like some sort of drug, and I needed more of it.

There was a knock on my door then, it was Stefan. He came in and snorted. "Why are you still in bed?"

"I'm not _still_ in bed. I went to bed about an hour ago." I said, getting up and shoving my jeans on.

Stefan looked at his watch, "Why the hell did you go to bed at eleven in the morning?"

I looked at him, about to make a snarky remark but then decided he should know about Lily. I sighed. "I've been seeing Lily in my dreams." I said, and Stefan's head tilted slightly. "She said that she was in some kind of underworld and she had came to find me."

"Underworld?" He said, shocked. "Why is she in the underworld?"

"She said, it's because she's a decendent of Klaus." I said and he frowned.

"What else did she say?" He asked. I was surpised he didn't think I was crazy.

"She said she was 'coming back'. Or at least trying."

He sat on the bed, still frowning. "She's coming back? Like, alive?"

"I think that's what she meant."

"How?" He said and looked at me.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll figure something out. It's Lily." I paused. Then smiled. "It's Lily." I shook my head and laughed. "She's coming back."

Stefan smiled, too. "Yeah, she is!"

"Okay," I pushed him off my bed onto the floor. "Get off my bed. And stop it with this mushy stuff."

He smiled wider as he stood. "You know you love it. I have to tell Elena."

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears when he had said he had been seeing Lily. Bonnie had told me something of this before. She had said, only the ones pure of heart could really get through to the people they loved. Through any dimension, good or bad. Lily was pure of heart. And somehow she had found a way through to Damon and his dreams.

She had said she was coming back. And that meant she was coming back. I couldn't wait to tell Elena.

Damon was suffering, even though he was hiding it. He had went into full blown depression the first night. But Elena had become ill looking. Her deep chocolate eyes become sad and under her eyes had more prominant dark circles. She had even went off her food. It was like her parents all over again. It hurt to see her hurt.

I walked into my room where she was sleeping in my bed and climbed next to her, turning her around. "Elena." I whispered. "Elena, I have something to tell you." I smiled. She opened her eyes and squinted, and groaned.

"Stefan? What is it?" She said, her voice thick with sleep.

"I have something to tell you." I said still smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Damon has Lily in his dreams." I said.

She frowned, her eyes still glazed with sleep. "Why would I want to know what Damon's been seeing in his dreams?"

"_Because, _he hasn't dreamed her up, she was actually there. She got through the dimension she was in."

Her eyes brightened and she sat up. "She's alive?"

I sat up, too. "Kind of, she's not here. But she is alive somewhere else. And you won't believe what she promised Damon."

"What?"

"She said, she is coming back. And believe me when she promises things like that. She gets it done, no matter the consequences."

She jumped up and down. "She's coming back? I can't believe it. I've missed her like hell." Then she turned to me. "Could you tell Damon to tell her to come to me in my dreams."

"I don't know. I think it's dangerous for her. But she'll probably come one night anyway. I'm sure she misses you like hell, too."

She sat back down into the pillows and smiled. "Lily's coming back."

**Bonnie's POV**

_I was sat here in a row, with other people. I looked around and the rows of people were just staring forward. There was another few rows like us directly across the room. I felt like I was in a jury or something. I looked down and saw a few more rows, lower than us, with no one seated. I looked to my left where the front of the room was based and saw a raised bench. Like a judge would have in a court room._

_Wait that was exactly what it was, it was a court room. Why the hell was I here? _

_That's when the judge called out the name of the man seated in the centre of the room. _

_"Niklaus Smith." _

_I gasped. "Klaus." I whispered. No one turned at my shock. They couldn't see me._

_I slowly stepped from my seat and scrambled onto the lower floor. I walked forward around Klaus and too the front where I could stand next to the judge and see Klaus directly. When I reached there, Klaus didn't look my way. I was completely invisible. _

_"You have killed many inocent, Niklaus. Have you not?" _

_"I have sir, yes." Klaus said, his voice rough. I had never seen him close before. Only in dreams and description. But I hadn't thought that he would look so much like Lily. He had the same defined cheekbones. The same dark - almost black hair. And the same sea blue eyes. His features were beautiful if you compared him to Lily. But by himself he was a monster. A souless animal. Greedy for pain and distruction._

_The judge sighed. "We struggle on where to place you, Niklaus. It is a pity, our decision." He said. "You see, you grant yourself too much gratitude. You are not as powerful as you think. You are convinced you will be sent to some fiery pits of hell or something, don't you? But, we have decided on a place much more . . . peacful." The guards stood around the judges stand laughed. "Your, daughter . . . has caused quite a disruption in the underworld dimension." The judge said as he flicked through some papers, his thick glasses resting on his nose. Lily! What had she done to be mentioned in here? Where was she? Underworld Dimension?_

_"She has been caught trying to reach outsiders numerous times." The judge continued. Outsiders? "It seems she may have inherited many of your redeeming qualities." He added sarcastically._

_Klaus snorted. "Unlikely." He mumbled quietly._

_The judge brought his gavel down on the sound block, it made a loud final sound. "You are to be placed in the underworld dimension, with the girl, Lily Muratore." He said and stood, dissapearing into the back._

_"No!" I shouted but no one turned. They couldn't send Klaus to where Lily was. Klaus's face was rigid but complacent. _

I jumped up from my dream. I had to tell the others. I didn't understand what the dream meant, maybe they would.

I stood and pulled my leggings and dress on. Shoving a long cardigan over my arms, too. I opened my curtains and rushed at making my bed, so my Dad wouldn't moan. I grabbed my bag and keys and ran downstairs, out the door and into my Prius. I drove down the streets fast but careful and all but jumpedou of the car when I pulled up outside the Salvatore house.

I knocked on the door frantically, not wanting to forget any detail of the dream. Elena opened the door.

"I have something I _have _to tell you!" We both said at the same time.

Damon walked past the door and stopped, looking at both of us, he had a cup of coffee in his hand and he brought it to his lips taking a gulp. He swallowed slowly, looking at each of us then in turn, he shook his head and walked off.

I snorted. "Elena, this is important, but I think Stefan and Damon should be there when I tell you."

"Okay." She smiled. "I really need to tell you something, too. But it can wait."

We were gathered in the living room now - aka. The Meeting Room - Damon, Elena and Stefan were sat on one sofa and I was on the other. "I had a dream last night, well, this morning." Damon and Stefan leaned forward in interest simultaneously. Elena looked relaxed whilst she sat in between both brothers, her face curious.

"I was in a court room, I think. And I was seated in the jury. But no one could see me there so I headed to the front and the man being . . . whatever they do in court. It was Klaus." I said and Stefan's and Damon's faces went livid. "They were trying to, uh . . . decide where to put him, or something." I added.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Like, what dimension he should go in." I said. "But that's not all. And I have a feeling you won't like where they put him."

Damon's eyes glazed over as if he already knew. "They put him with Lily, didn't they." He whispered.

I nodded reluctantly. "How do you know where Lily is?" I asked.

"She's been coming to him in his dreams." Stefan said.

"So that's what the judge meant." I said, half to myself.

"What did the judge say?" Damon asked.

"He mentioned Lily, said that she had been causing quite a stirr. That she had been trying to reach "Outsiders" numerous times. You were the outsider."

"Yeah, but she didn't _try_. She suceeded." Damon said. "But if Klaus is sent to the dimension she is in he could compromise whatever Lily has planned."

"What do you mean, 'whatever Lily has planned'?" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Elena said. "She told Damon she was coming back. Like, coming back here." She pointed to the floor.

"What like, coming back to life?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled. "How?" She could do it, but it would take strength and speed. Especially if she was in the Underworld Dimension. But Lily was the strongest Hybrid. She had both.

"We don't know. I don't even think Lily knows yet." **(Damon: I don't even think the writer of this story knows yet :D)** Damon said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Told you I would give you a longer chapter! Review and tell me what you think. :D I love you guys, -Sniff sniff- NCT xx**


	24. Chapter 23 Xama Spell

**Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, my stupid internet decided to disconnect on me and left me stranded, I couldn't find anywhere to update. But this chapter is extra long for you so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews. :) xx**

**Chapter (Don't know, lost track lol.)**

**Damon's POV**

_"Damon." Lily whispered. She was dressed in white this time, almost merging into the grayish fog that always seemed to surround us. _

_"Hello again." I smiled but she didn't smile back as usual. "What's wrong?" I asked, touching her cheek. She smiled tightly and placed her hand on top of mine to keep mine on her face. _

_"I'm sorry." She said._

_"Listen, Bonnie had a dream last night. She saw Klaus, in that court room you mentioned. He's being sent to the dimension you're in." She didn't look surprised or shocked in any way. "You knew?" I asked._

_"He's already here." She said._

_"Hello Damon." A voice said, and a dark figure appeared from behind Lily. He was dressed in a perfectly black suit, his white shirt glowing. His dark hair was styled neatly and his blue eyes - so alike to Lily's, it made me sick - were full of grim satisfaction. _

_"Klaus." I snarled and looked to Lily. She was looking down, a sad look on her face. "What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded._

_"He said if I didn't let him come, he'd tell the court that I wasn't exactly failing at reaching "Outsiders"."_

_I glared at Klaus. "You little -" _

_"Don't." Lily said, placing a hand on my chest as I stepped toward Klaus, she hadn't looked up still. I looked to her, then Klaus. "What are you up to, Klaus?" He smiled a, too-innocent-to-believe smile, his eyes going wide._

_"I'm not up to anything, Damon." He said. "Why would I be? I'm dead." __**(Yeah, we wish.) **_

_"Why would you want to come here?" I asked._

_"Just want to see what my daughter's been up to lately." _

_Lily got angry then, I saw the dark veins appear under her eyes just before she turned. She faced Klaus and grabbed him by the throat. "I am NOT your daughter." She snarled. Klaus was gasping for air as Lily's hold got tighter. "I had parents, they died. And before you even threat to say something to court, because I hurt you. That wasn't part of our deal. Because if you DO say something to them. I'll kill you - again - on the spot. Just because we're here, it doesn't mean you're stronger. I am stronger than you and always will be. I could kill you again just like that." She snapped her fingers in a clicking noise. Klaus was now prying at the fingers she had wound around his throat. "Got that?" She added. _

_"Yes, Lily." He gasped._

_"Good." She let him go and turned back to me, her expression softening and becoming more human. "We have to go soon. Having two of us here makes the breach bigger, so they'll notice it sooner." She said._

_I smiled, nearly laughing at the expression on Klaus's face. The kind of expression a dog wore when it had been caught doing something bad, then got told off for it. He rubbed at his throat, his breath still fast. "I'll see you soon, though. Right?" I said._

_She smiled gently. "Yeah, I'll come back. I've nearly got something figured."_

_"I hope that goes well." I said. We weren't mentioning any details in front of Klaus. "I'll do anything I can to help." _

_"Tell Bonnie to have a good night sleep." She said, before backing away. Klaus was waiting a couple steps behind her to go. I frowned at what she said. What did that mean?_

_"I will." I said anyway. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too."_

I woke and stood up, getting dressed. I walked downstairs into the living room where Stefan was sat.

"Morning." He said.

"Afternoon." I corrected. He smirked but didn't look up from his book.

"Another dream?" He said. His eyes peaking up under his thick brows.

"Mm." I murmered as I flung myself onto the couch. Lying down, my legs hanging over the arm and a pillow resting under my head.

Stefan looked up at me, frowning at my actions and lack of sentence. "What happened?" He shut his book and threw it to a table.

"Klaus was there -"

"What?" He said, sitting up straight.

I looked at him annoyed. "Do you _want _me to finish or not?"

"Sorry."

"Klaus was blackmailing Lily into letting him go with her. He threatened to tell the court about her actions if she didn't. But she said that she has almost got something planned."

"And what was that?"

"Well, she couldn't say, with dickwad there. But she said to tell Bonnie to get a good night sleep." I said and frowned once again at the sentence. "What does she mean by that?"

"Well . . . Bonnie's a witch. And I bet you're not the only one she can reach." Stefan said, contemplating. "She's probably planning on reaching Bonnie's dreams and getting her involved. I wonder what she's thinking." He said, his eyes brightening with curiousity.

**Elena's POV**

_"Elena, Elena wake up." I heard someone whisper and looked to see a figure dressed in white, their dark hair swirling around their shoulders in curls, reaching their mid-waist. Their blue eyes looked directly into mine as my mind adjusted. _

_"Lily!" I gasped and sprang at her, enveloping her in a hug. "Are you actually here? Did you come to visit me?" _

_She smiled, amused. "Of course." I looked around, we were no where. I could see nothing but grayish fog surrounding us, moving slightly with the unfelt wind. _

_"Where are we?" I asked, turning to face Lily again._

_"You don't want to know. Let's just say, the only place I can bring you to talk." She said._

_"You brought me here?" I asked. _

_"Yes. Well I couldn't exactly jump into whatever dream you were having already, it would take ages to find you."_

_"Right." I said, pretending to understand. "So why did you come here?" _

_"I missed you." She said._

_"I missed you, too." I said, taking hold of her hand. "Where are you?" _

_"I'm in some dimension." She said. _

_"What's it like down there?" I asked. Lily frowned when I said 'Down There'. She obviously hadn't known, that I knew she was in the Underworld._

_She sighed. "It's just like Earth, except . . . dirtier, darker and smaller. It's got a town and streets, but it's really dark, TOO dark. It's because we don't have a sun down here. There's just a glow of blue moon, and I mean literally blue." She said. "I hate it down there, it's like some sort of prison. The people down there are vile." She shivered as if shaking of a memory. "Anyway, I'm going on too much." _

_"Your not at all." I said, smiling._

_"Can I ask you a question?" She said, quietly. _

_"Of course." I said._

_"What was Damon really like when . . . I died?" She whispered the end, sounding tortured._

_I squeezed her hand. "He was . . ." I shook my head, inable to think of any word that wouldn't upset her. _

_"He was . . ?" She urged._

_"He was . . . wrong." I decided. "He wouldn't talk or drink, well, he did drink, scotch that is. But no other liquid, including blood. Lily, when you died, he died as well. Inside." Lily looked down. "I'm sorry." I whispered._

_"No I'm sorry." She said, her voice sad. "I wasn't thinking about what my death would do to him, I was thinking about what me lying to him would do. I wasn't thinking what it would do to you or the others." She sniffed and smiled weakly. "But I'm here now." She said, then looked back and laughed. "Well, I have to go now. I have one more stop to make." She pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you soon." She whispered in my ear. _

_"Bye." I whispered back and she waved, blurring into the fog._

_She had said she would see me soon, but where?_

**Bonnie's POV**

_"Bonnie." _

_"I knew you'd come. Damon said." I said and she smiled. "Where are we?" I asked._

_"You of all people should know and I have no time to explain. I've been gone too long. I need your help."_

_"Yes, of course." _

_"I need you to do a _Xama Spell_." _

_"A _Xama Spell_?" I asked. "Look Lily, I want to help you, I really do. But I've never even heard of that spell, and that means that it's stronger than I am. I can't do it." _

_She gripped my hands in hers. "Yes, you can Bonnie. And that's what makes you great." She said. "Please, just research it, study it." She begged. I sighed._

_"Okay. I will, what sort of spell is it?"_

_"It's a spell to help bring . . ." She paused and looked behind, holding a finger up to shush me. "Just look it up." She whispered, looking back to me. "I have to go now. I know I'm asking you for too much. Just, please, consider it." _

_"I will, I will." I whispered back. She gave me a hug and began to walk through the thick white-grey fog that surrounded us. "Bye."_

I woke, still thinking of the spell.

A Xama Spell.

"Hmm." I scrambled across to the end of my bed and grabbed my laptop from the desk I could only just reach. I pulled it onto the bed and opened it. It was still on from last night. I searched _'Xama Spell' _ into google, but that was no use. It came up with a load of fiction crap. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

The Grimuar! Stefan still had it though.

I flung myself to the wardrobe and dressed in the first thing I could see. I grabbed my keys and jogged down the stairs and the out the front door. Just catching my Dad stood in the kitchen doorway a piece of toast in his hand a coffee mug in the other. He frowned at me, this was the second time in a week that I had got up and ran out without explanation.

I drove to the Salvatore house and got out of my car. Walking to the door and not bothering to knock. I ran straight up the stairs to Stefan's room.

Stefan was already up and searching his shelves for several books, they were piling on one table. He didn't turn as he said my name. "Bonnie. You're up early."

"Grimuar? Grimuar?" I said, in a rush.

He turned now and frowned. "It's in that draw." He said, inclining his head toward the round table in the middle of his room. "I kept it safe, why?"

"I need to look something up." I said, going to the draw and pulling the big book out. I threw it onto the bed and began to search through it.

"Bonnie." Stefan put his hand on the book, stopping me from flicking through it. "What is it?"

I sighed in defeat. "Lily came to me in my dream and told me to look up a Xama Spell."

"A Xama Spell?" He laughed. "She is . . ." He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Then his smile faded. "Did she look weak, or at least weaker?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." I said. "Why?"

"If she's not strong enough, she might not be able to get through the dimension wall gates."

"The what?"

Stefan had found the Xama Spell in the Grimuar and we had it layed out of the table. Stefan was explaining to me what the Spell did. "You see, a Xama Spell brings someone back to life from the dead. Just as long as they're strong enough to get past the dimension wall gates to be there in spirit. The Witch or Warlock would need the body of the person that is dead and the person themself would have to be there in spirit. The spell would combine the two, and repair any damages made whilst vacant." He pointed to many different points on the Grimuar's page.

"Stefan, even with all this witch power, I still won't be strong enough."

"Yes, you will Bonnie, because Lily will help you. The Xama Spell is usually used to bring witches back to life."

"But Lily's not a witch." I said, shaking my head.

"No. But she _is _very powerful. She just needs to find a way to gain back all her strength. I'm sure the 'Court' would have drained some of it, otherwise she would of been out by now. But when she does get that power back, she can channel it to you. And when she comes back, she'll be weak, and probably pretty thirsty. But I'm sure she has something planned." He said. "She'll do anything to get back to Damon."

**Lily's POV!**

"Alice! Alice, open the door! I know you're in there!" I was knocking loudly on the big wooden door of the small red house.

"God." She cursed before opening the door. Alice was pretty, she had a light tan, and her eyes were light blue, her hair was blonde with a dark brown underneath. Her eyes were lined in dark eyeliner and her lips were a glossy pink. Her dark eye brows knit together in annoyance. "Can't you keep it down, it's not like I _want_ everyone to know I live here. _I _don't go around the streets saying, "Hi! I'm Alice Muratore, I live here!" She took a second to look at me. "Lily!" She exclamed. "Oh my God! Get in here!" She gasped.

She pulled me into the house and into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! Wait, why are you here? You _died?_"

"Yes, but Alice -"

"I remembered, after I died. You were a vampire . . ." She cried, stepping away from me.

"A good one. I was a good vampire. I _am _a good vampire. Alice I won't hurt you." I said. "I promise."

"I came to you in your dreams, you got so mad at me. You _snarled_ at me Lily. You scared me."

I stepped forward, raising my hands slightly, almost begging. "When you came to me that night, I had only just been changed. Lexi had changed me that night. When you came, I was in the middle of transformation, and I was confused and scared. _You _scared me, I thought I was dreaming you up, and it angered me that I was bringing back all those memories. But when I finally realised it was you, you were so scared of me I had to do _something_."

"So you compelled me!"

"I did what was necessary to keep you from coming to me, if you did you would have remebered what I was. I did what was necessary to keep my sister!" I said. "I am so sorry, Ali."

"So am I." She began to walk off and I grabbed her arm, she grunted at the pressure of my fingers and turned to face me, looking down at her arm then up to me.

"Please." I begged, tears filling my yes. Her face flickered and softened. She sighed and pulled her arm from mine.

"What do you need?"

I had came here to talk to Alice. She knew everything about the dimensions. She was human and had been sent down here to work for a vampire called Tia Lii, but Tia Lii had been missing for years now and people had assumed she had been sent to another dimension. And that left Alice free. Unable to be sold or bought or catched or caught. She had so much free time that she studied every dirty sark corner of the dimension and with every dirty dark corner every dirty dark presence within. She knew every vampire, every human, every slave, every werewolf, every witch. Everybody that was here or ever had been here. And everything they had done to keep their rank.

"I need you to help me gain my strength back." I said, knocking myself out of my reverie.

She sighed and raised her chin. "Why?"

"I will tell you everything, _everything._ But right now, I need some sleep, I will tell you tomorrow. Could I crash here? I've kin of got a unfriendly and _unwanted _visitor at my place."

She scrutionized my face. "Sure, top then to the right." She said, pointing up the stairs.

**OMG LILY HAS A SISTER! Yes readers if you remember at the start of the story she mentioned her family that died. Well, Alice just happens to be in the same dimension as her. She met her dead sister! I must admit, it wasn't a very warm reunion, but I'm sure they'll become close again. Once again I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't update in ages. xx NCT hopefully xx**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 24 A Nearly Sleepless Night

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my computer broke and my dad tried to fix it and blew it up. And it took me a while to get a new one. So I hope you like the new chapters, I've been writing them down longing for a computer :D. Anyway, it'll be a chapter per day hopefully xx**

**Chapter 24**

I was in the bed Alice had sent me to, and trying to sleep. My pillows were high and my cover thick, I was perfectly warm and comfortable, yet my hands were still clenched in frustration as my feet fidgeted under the covers. Sleep would not come. I had avoided it for days now and chose to invade others. And now, it seemed, it was getting its own back and avoiding me. I opened my eyes and hit the wall with a low thud, and causing it to crack slightly.

It should have been easier to sleep, what with the dark. But the deep blue shade of the moon shone through the window that had no curtain or blinds, making a large rectangle of blue on the wall.

I turned to lay on my back and sighed again, looking at the roof. I was tired, I just couldn't sleep, and it was SO frustrating. My throat itched at my thirst.

Was someone punishing me? Because that's what it felt like. I sat up and angrily thrust my hands through my hair. I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned. I left my face in my hands, feeling the heavy tiredness that did not feel the need to take over me yet. I glanced at the little clock on the stand that said what date and time it was on Earth, nothing about down here, but I guessed we went by the same rules.

It said it was the 18th of August and half past one.

Half past one in the afternoon? That wasn't late, but still, I not only needed sleep, I wanted it, I CRAVED it. The need was more overpowering than my thirst. The need to rest and relax, to let every worry go and to just dream.

I lay back down again and saw a lump next to me; I didn't have to inhale to know who it was.

"What do you want now?" I said, my voice hoarse from fatigue and thirst.

"You didn't come home. I got worried." He said, and then laughed. "Nah, I'm just trying to be your worst nightmare and annoy you." He said. "Can't sleep?"

"You were already my worst nightmare when I heard you were my father, and you annoy me every time you take another wasteful breath. And to answer your question, no I can't sleep and you're not exactly making it any better." I said and sighed. I turned onto my side then, my back facing him. "Just go back to the other house, I don't want you here. How did you even get in?"

"The girl invited me in when I asked her to." He smiled. "So what do you want to do today? You want to go see Damon, or Bonnie. Or even Elena?" He smirked.

I turn to look at his smug face and gripped him by the shirt; I slapped him, successfully scratching a deep cut into his face and threw him to the floor. The cut on his face came from his left temple down to his cheekbone and to the very right corner of his mouth.

"You don't compel my – her again! You got that?" I snarled, growling had began in the deep of my chest, I could feel it, with the stress I had been in these few months it felt good to take it out on someone who deserved it. "And," I continued. "You won't be coming with me to any of them; Damon, Bonnie OR Elena. We had a deal, and that was for you to come to Damon, ONCE, not again." I sighed. "Just get out and leave me alone for once Klaus." I said lying down again, closing my eyes over the tears.

He stood and looked at me; his face was tense as he masked his emotions. "I'm sorry." He said, so quietly, I nearly didn't hear. He wet his fingertips with his tongue and gently wiped across the cut. It healed quickly, leaving a dark red scar across his features. He walked slowly out of the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and tugged the covers over my head, praying for some sleep. Slowly the darkness over took me and I fell to sleep.

Finally.

**A.N: Well, what did you think? I know it's been months and I'm sorry. I promise you a longer chapter tomorrow x Kellie x**


	26. Chapter 25 A shocking revelation

**Hello, I wrote about three chapters here, but then I realized I promised you all a longer chapter so I joined them together for you :D I hope you don't get bored. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter Audrey and I'm sorry I've been away so long, Kellie xx**

**Chapter 25**

**Bonnie's POV**

"Eu teño o corpo que, eu teño a alma dela." (_I__have__her__body,__I__have__her__soul_)

"What you up to Witchy? Talking gibber as usual?" I heard Damon say and turned to see him placing a glass on the table and picking up the grimuar.

"Put it down Damon." I said.

He ignored me. "What the hell is a Xama spell?" He said.

"It's a spell to bring a witch back." I said simply, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"And what witch would that be? Dearest Emily perhaps?" HE said, keeping up the sarcastic humor and trying to disguise his pure interest.

"No actually." I said going along with the game. "Dearest Lily." His eyebrows came together in a frown, then rose slightly.

"Lily's not a witch." He stated.

"No, but she told me to use this spell to get her back." I said, snatching the grimuar off him and repeating the words in my head.

"What and you were just practicing?" He said sarcastically as he unfolded my fingers from around the grimuar and took it back. He looked down to it again.

"Eh-em." I said, pretending to clear my throat. I tried to grab for it but he held it up in the air, smirking as he read it above his head. I tried to reach for it but he went onto his tip toes, full blown grinning now, enjoying the teasing.

_Right._

Damon winced and lowered the book allowing me to grab it, a grin spread across my face. "Ow." He said pointedly.

"You deserved it." I said holding the grimuar behind my back.

He grinned back. "No fair." He said.

I was beginning to like Damon a lot more, Lily had changed him. Lily's death had been hard on all of us but on Damon – I shivered – I couldn't even describe the effect it had had on him. But now that he was seeing her again, now that she was back. He was much more cheerful. Slightly – and I mean slightly – less annoying.

"What's going on in here then?" Elena said, walking in, her long brown hair combed into a ponytail and her fringe styled into a quiff. She looked happy as she waltzed into the room.

"Little Witchy here is playing ' Hurt the vampire with an aneurism for no apparent reason'." Damon said.

"No apparent reason?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't give the grimuar back." I said to Elena, then looked at Damon. "Using our difference in height as a weapon." I said. "Sad move." I added in a whisper and grinned.

"Not that sad." He said, pretending to be defensive. "Would of won if you didn't like bursting brains."

"Look's like you guys have been having fun, then." Elena said. Then her eyes went blank and her face shocked.

"Elena, Elena what is it?" She didn't answer.

Damon walked over to her, his face concerned. He waved a hand in front of her face and there was no response. He placed a hand on the side of her face and closed his eyes, his jaw tense. Then he opened his eyes and relaxed, his eyes showing slight amusement. "She's talking to Lily." He said casually and walked to the table to pick up his drink.

I turned and scoffed. "She's talking to Lily?" I quoted. "Why does that not surprise or at least worry me?" I said guiding Elena to the couch and sitting her down. She continued to stare forward.

Damon snorted. "Why don't you ask Mr. Broody here, I'm sure he has all the answers you need stacked up in his fat concker." He said as he walked toward the arch door that separated the living room from the kitchen. He knocked on Stefan's head.

"Stefan, I didn't notice you there." I said.

He was still watching after Damon with a frown, and then he turned to me. "Only just got here." He smiled. "Elena, you hungry?"

"Um . . . she's a bit – distant at the moment." I said.

Stefan frowned once again and blurred next to Elena, looking worried. He stroked her face gently.

"Don't worry." I said, smiling a little to help him relax. "She's talking to Lily." I added and he sighed in relief, his frown relaxing.

**Klaus's POV **

I watched her sleep, she had thought I had left, but I hadn't. I didn't know why. And I didn't want to know why I was watching her peaceful face now and listening to her slow breath.

I kneeled down next to the bed and studied her face. She looked like her mother, but she also looked a lot like me. She had her mother's long perfect curls, her pale skin and her baby pink lips. But she had my face structure only a lot more feminine. She had my blue eyes and my dark hair colour. But she looked so much like her mother.

Pia Muratore.

I sighed, shaking myself out of my memories of the one person I had truly loved. The one person who had died in my arms. The one person I had lied about killing to Lily.

I tilted my head slightly and slowly lifted my hand to stroke Lily's face.

That's when her eyes began to move underneath her lids and her breathing hitched. She no longer looked peaceful, but shocked. Her torso lifted from the bed and she gasped as if she had been electrocuted. Then she let her breath out and sank back to the bed.

I took one step forward, looking down on her. What had just happened? Her face looked peaceful again, but I could still see the fast movement of her eyes underneath her eyelids. She was having some sort of dream. I turned to leave.

"Elena." I turned back; she was talking in her sleep. "Elena, is that you?" She murmured. "What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Pause. "Last thing I knew, I was sleeping." Long pause. Then she laughed. "Seriously? Bonnie and Damon hate each other; did they know you were watching them?" Small pause. "Ha ha, good on her." Longer pause. "I don't know. I was dreaming about you and the others, it must have caused some kind of psychic connection." Pause. "Stefan and Damon are what? Tell them to stop, kick them or something. I want to talk to you. Ha ha, okay, bye, I miss you. Tell Damon . . . I love him." She stopped talking and turned onto her side, her eyes still.

Hmm.

I turned to go again and walked slowly from the room.

**Damon's POV**

I walked back into the living room to find Stefan holding each side of Elena's face and staring into her blank eyes. "Come on, Elena. Snap out of it." She wasn't responding to him at all.

"Oh, for God's sake." I said walking over to them and shoving Stefan out of the way. I took Elena's necklace off and gave it to Stefan. "Fucking idiot." I mumbled. And said to Elena; "Say goodbye to Lily, now." Focusing directly on her eyes willing her to come back – her eyes closed slowly and she inhaled a breath.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Aww." She moaned. Then she looked at me. "Muppet." She said.

I rolled my eyes and stood, "You're welcome." I said to Stefan. I sat down on the other sofa, opposite Elena. I looked at her and waited, but she simply looked back at me. "So . . ." I said, she should get the point.

"So . . ?" She said shaking her head in confusion.

I sighed. "So what did she say?"

"Oh, nothing really, we were just catching up." She said, shrugging. Then added. "And she said to tell you she loves you."

"Oh, that's . . . helpful." I said sarcastically. Secretly smiling at the last part. I stood and began to walk out again.

"Damon."

I stopped but didn't turn. "Yes, Bonnie?" I said.

"Don't you want to know about the spell that is going to bring the girl you love back?"

I turned slowly. She was smirking. I narrowed my eyes and sat back down. "Go on."

**Bonnie's POV**

I turned to Stefan and Elena since Damon already knew I had found a spell for Lily. "I found a spell in Gram's grimuar. It's called a Xama spell and it's made to bring back witches from the dead. And yes, before you say 'Lily's not a witch' I know. But Lily thinks that if she gathers enough strength it should work."

Stefan leaned forward in interest and Elena's eyes glinted with hope and curiosity. Damon stayed the same, unchanged by my words. "What would you have to do in order for this spell to work?" Stefan asked.

"For it to work we would need –"I cut myself off and glanced at Damon.

"– We would need Lily's body there." I said, looking at Stefan and Elena. Not daring to look at Damon. I heard his breath stutter and regain its pace quicker than before. "She would have to be there in a spirit state, too. Also, Lily said it would have to be on a full moon night, with her being a hybrid and all. Half werewolf."

Stefan nodded his jaw tight. I turned to Damon his eyes were cold and he was looking away to the window.

It had been months since we'd buried Lily. None of knew what Lily's body would look like now after that amount of time under ground. None of us really liked the idea of digging her up.

Especially Damon.

Suddenly, Damon looked to the clock, "When's the next full moon?" He asked.

"Um . . ." I flicked through the grimuar. Grams had listed every full moon for the next fifty years almost. My finger slid down the crumpled page to the next date. "Three days from now." I said. He nodded stiffly, rose and with and almost silent thank you, left the room. His earlier drink once again in his hand.

I sighed and slightly shook my head. "I don't like this."

Elena leaned over and placed her hand on mine. "It'll be okay. Damon's just having a hard time adjusting to the thought of seeing her old body." I noticed how she said 'old' and not any other word that might have upset anyone listening. "Just think about the positives. We're getting Lily back." She smiled. I smiled slightly, still not completely convinced.

**Katherine's POV**

"Katherine. She's coming back."

"So?" I asked.

He laughed. "Just saying." He said. "I thought you'd be bothered."

"Elijah. There are many things I'm feeling. Bothered, isn't one of them." I said. I was leaning against the tomb wall; the aching of the sharp stones pressing against my back had faded. I was now too thirsty, that I was surprised I could even talk.

Elijah was going on about how Lily was coming back and he thought I wouldn't want it to happen.

I did. I did want it to happen.

I might have hated Lily and she might have hated me.

But she was, after all, Lily Muratore.

I know, it doesn't make sense, but somehow I know that I have to be there when she comes back. And being stuck in here, it wasn't going to happen.

But one thing was for sure.

Lily was coming back.

Because something bigger was coming.

Elijah sighed. "Here."

A bottle hit me and I turned my head slowly but nastily to glare at Elijah. Then I caught scent of the thing I wanted. I looked down and saw the red liquid already pouring out of the bottle onto the floor and I winced when I made a grab for it and it hurt.

I brought the bottle to my lips and hastily drank it. When I brought the bottle away from my mouth I was gasping.

I felt the blood warm my body and restore colour to my skin. I wiped the blood that was making its way down my face and licked it from my fingers, savoring it.

Elijah stood from his place on the floor and brushed down his suit. "You'll be out of here, soon enough, Katherine." He turned and left.

"What does that mean?" I shouted after him. "Elijah!"

**Well what did you think? I told you it would be a long chapter. Please review and tell me if it was okay, or what I should do to improve. Thanks,**

**Kellie****x**


	27. Chapter 26 The plan begins

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 26**

**Lily's POV **

"So . . . how are you going to get your strength then, since I'm no help?" Alice said. She was busy making a coffee, the usual routine in the afternoon. One teaspoon coffee, two teaspoon sugar, bit of milk and hot water.

I, on the other hand, was sat at the kitchen table behind her with my own, now, stone cold coffee. I was circling the rim of the cup with my finger and thinking. Thinking hard. How was I going to get my strength? The only thought I was thinking right now was; _Guardians_.

But it was stupid.

"Hey," Alice said, turning to look at me.

I blinked a few times and cleared my throat, then slowly lifted my head. "Um . . . I don't know." I said. I didn't want to tell her what I was planning. It wasn't because I didn't trust her. It was because I couldn't trust anyone that could be listening.

Alice laughed. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Lily Muratore, are you actually confessing to not knowing something?"

I laughed. "Shut up, Ali."

She smiled. "But seriously. If you want to get back to Damon, you'll have to figure something out soon."

"I know, and I will."

I already had. I just . . . didn't know whether I could pull it off.

What I was planning – the only thing I could think of, was going to the guardians (The "Security Guards" of the dimensions, also the people who took powers and controlled there prisoners.) and threatening one, maybe even killing one or two and forcing them to give me something, some kind of strength. And once I got what I wanted; they wouldn't be able to stop me.

I was decided.

I was going to go on a suicide mission. Tomorrow.

And if I failed, I would end up in a lower dimension.

**Damon's POV**

We had to dig Lily up. I couldn't believe it.

I knew what would happen if we succeeded in getting her back, just that; I would get her back.

But sitting here, knowing what we were going to do tonight.

I was in my room going through Lily's clothes. Bonnie had said that when she casts the spell, it would connect Lily with her body and that all damages and injuries caused from being underground would heal. I thought I would bring her something to change into, since she liked to be clean.

I chuckled at this.

She was a hybrid. The most powerful of all supernatural _and_she liked to be presentable.

I sighed and fell from my squatting position onto my knees, then sat on my feet. I picked up the red vest-top she had worn when she first came here. I brought it up to my face and inhaled her intoxicating smell. I missed her smell, her touch, her warmth. I missed lying in bed with her and reaching out to touch her face whilst she slept. And most of all I missed her laugh. A laugh that would make you laugh.

One single tear rolled down my face.

I was getting her back. For good.

_Knock,__knock,__knock._

I barely registered the knocking until I heard Stefan's voice behind me.

"Damon?"

I sniffed and dropped the top, wiping my tears away. "What?" I said, sounding angry.

"It's half eight, you've been in here for hours."

"So what if it's half eight." I stood and walked over to Lily's desk with her perfume and books on. There was a mirror. Photos of her and the others were scattered on the large frame around it. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Demetri. There was a photo of me and her and placed neatly under it was a _very_ old crumpled drawing of her and Lexi.

I picked it up and smiled, she had been best friends with Lexi and I had killed her, just to save my own skin.

"We're going in half an hour – to go and get Lily."

I slowly raised my head and looked at Stefan. "Okay." I said, putting the drawing back down. I sat down on the bed. "Okay."

Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're getting her back, Damon. Just think about that."

**Lily's POV **

"You know what you're going to do, don't you?" Alice said as I thrummed my fingers on the table. It was three hours later and I was still sat here with my coffee. Thinking. "I can see it in your eyes."

I ignored her and carried on planning.

"Lily!" She slammed her hand down on the table.

I lifted my head slowly. "Alice." I said.

She pulled out a chair and sat down across from me, her face softening. "Tell me, what you're thinking."

"I –" I sighed. "I was thinking of attacking the Guardian shield." I said quietly.

She burst out laughing but when she saw my face she stopped. "You're serious." She whisper/shouted.

"Yeah."

"You – you can't." She stuttered. "It's too dangerous. Never mind dangerous, it's stupid, and idiotic, and –"

"Alice! Listen, I can do this." I said. "I'm stronger than you think and – I. Can. Do. This."

Her face roamed through a series of emotions. Confusion, shock, amusement, worry, then, determination.

"I'll help you." She said, and, before I could say anything, she added, "You can't do this alone."

**Damon's POV**

All I could hear were the steps of our feet crushing the dry, broken leaves beneath is.

Only the vampires had came along and the Witch. Stefan, me, Caroline, Demetri and Bonnie.

Wasn't exactly what you would call a comfortable group, but it was a strong one.

We were all walking to the very back of the boarding house back garden. And believe me it was a big back garden.

Elena and the others were watching from the window from what I could sense.

We carried on down to the back of the garden and finally reached Lily's grave.

My jaw tensed as Stefan hesitated to give me a shovel. He looked at me, sympathy glowing out of his eyes in the dark.

"Just give me it." I snapped.

Caroline held out her hand to Stefan and he gave her one, too.

Demetri and Bonnie stood and watched. Demetri fiddling with his fingers and Bonnie frowning with grief.

"Alright then." Said Stefan. Then he shoved the shovel into the now flower grown mud. He chucked the dirt to the side as me and Caroline began to dig.

A couple of minutes later, Caroline turned. "Stop." Was all she said.

Stefan got onto his knees and began to move the dirt from the light-colored coffin. He then looked to me and I nodded. I walked to the end of the hole and jumped in where we had dug deeper past the coffin. "Stefan." I nodded to the other end and Stefan jumped into there. We both lifted the coffin up and Caroline and Demetri took it from us and placed it on the ground.

Me and Stefan got out of the whole and all four of us lifted the coffin and began to head back for the house, Bonnie trailing behind us.

**Lily's POV **

"No, no way." I said to Alice, standing up from the table.

"Lily – "

"Alice, I'm not listening." I said, getting angry. "I don't even think I can pull it off alone. But having you there, worrying about you? – No. It's not happening."

"I'm coming." She said.

"Ali. I don't want you to come." I said.

She laughed. Then stood from the table herself. "There is no way I'm just going to stay here and wait to see if you've gone down or not! I won't lose you again!"

"Ali – I can't risk your life. You can still die."

"I can help you win, Lily."

I sighed. "Okay. But if you die on me, I swear I will bring you back and kill you myself. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "So what's the plan?"

**Next chapter tomorrow. :D ask any questions in reviews, or inbox me.**

**Kellie xx**


	28. Chapter 27 The reveal & almost disaster

**Hey, Marina164509 you asked whether Damon was going to open the coffin, at first I wasn't planning on him opening it, but I thought I would write it in just for you :D anyway this chapter is just before Lily and Alice leave to go to the guardian court. The actual part where they're in the court will be in the next chapter :D xx**

**Chapter 27**

**Lily's POV**

" – Gasp! – "

I was sat bolt upright in my bed, breathing quickly. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, my breath slowing.

I hit my head with the palm of my hand. "Stupid dream." I muttered.

_Knock,__knock,__knock._

"Lily, you okay? I heard you –"Alice looked at me and saw my face, she came over to me and hugged me. Then leaned back to look me in the face. "What was it about?" She said.

"About today. It was about today. I saw it all going wrong. We're going to die. The Guardians – I saw them – you – " I began to cry.

"Hey, hey, Lily." She soothed, pulling my head into her neck.

_Bite__her,__go__on__Lily,__bite__her._I felt the veins beneath my eyes fill with blood and my canines protrude.

"No!" I gasped and pushed Alice back, scampering to the corner of the room.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Don't come any closer, Alice." I said, my voice slightly rough from bloodlust.

"Lil – Oh my God." Her eyes showed instant fear.

"Ali, please. Don't be afraid of me."

She took a deep breath and her eyes calmed. "Listen Lily. There's this place, across town. They sell blood – human blood. I can get it for you?" She said, the end sentence sounding like a question more than a statement.

"Yes, please Alice."

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

She left the room, but my face stayed demonic unwilling to relax.

**Damon's POV **

I was sat in the basement, on a chair that was struggling to hold my weight,

We had brought Lily's coffin down here for tomorrow and I hadn't left it. I knew I should go to sleep, maybe even get a chance to see the real Lily. The body in this coffin wasn't Lily any more. And right now, I was deciding whether or not to open the coffin. I knew I should. Just to see what I would see tomorrow. But that was what I was scared of and not many things scared me, but at the thought of seeing Lily, like what I thought it would look like – I shivered – I would break down.

My hand slowly etched toward the light – colored box, reaching for the locks.

_Fine._

I stood and unlatched each of the locks, one by one. I took a deep breath and slowly began to lift the lid.

I closed my eyes and pulled the lid off fully. I took another breath and caught her scent. She still smelt the same. I inhaled again and slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes.

And gasped.

**Lily's POV **

I was lying down in the corner. I couldn't believe what I had almost done to Alice. But I was so thirsty.

"Lily." I heard in a hush and I immediately sat up and looked to the door. Alice walked in carrying a black bag. She slowly and cautiously made her way over to me. She kneeled down and put her hand in the bag. Bringing out a glass bottle with a logo engraved onto it. The logo read _'__The__Blood__Donators__'_ I snorted at that.

"Here." She said opening a bottle and passing it to me. She then backed away and sat on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I am, are you?" I said after taking a swig of blood.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked, frowning.

"Alice, if you hadn't noticed, I nearly bit you. Didn't you see my face?"

"But, I'm okay." Alice said, crawling back over to me and holding my hand. "It doesn't matter what happened. I'm used to it. Haven't you noticed where we are? We're surrounded by bloodthirsty, maniac vampires wanting to kill everyone in their path. I've been caught up in it a few times but I'm still alive. I just forgot you were like that for a moment."

"Like what, bloodthirsty and manic?" I asked, smiling crookedly.

"No, a vampire." She admitted.

"Oh . . . right. And what do you mean 'you've been caught up in it' a few times?"

She pulled her sleeves up to reveal to bite marks on her left wrist and another one on her right arm and hand. They were faint but they showed a slight purple. I gasped. And reached to touch one. She shivered at my cold touch. "I brought a few more bottles of blood for you, you know, to get your strength up. Drink." She ordered as she rolled her sleeves down.

"Okay, Mum." I muttered and took another gulp.

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you remember our Mum – well my Mum?" Alice asked, now leaning against the bed as I was leaning against the wall. I finished the bottle of blood and reached for another. I opened it and sighed, leaning my head against the wall.

"She was my Mum, Alice. I grew up with her, just because Pia was my biological Mother, it doesn't mean Spencer wasn't my Mum. Spencer Rose." I sighed, and then laughed. "You know, I loved thinking my name was Lily Rose. Both flowers." I smiled. "Spencer was a great Mother, when I found out my Mother was Pia, I couldn't believe it, I was so angry." I took another gulp of blood. "But Mum was okay with it. She told me to go and see Pia and get to know her. I'm sorry I moved out on you. It was my fault you died. I should have been there."

"No! No it wasn't. You needed to meet your real Mum, I get that. I would have done the same. But us dying was uncontrollable, anyway it was inevitable. We would have died of old age anyway. And Mum was happy you were happy."

"Where is Mum anyway?"

"She's up top. She's a – Guardian."

I choked on the blood. "Mum's a Guardian?"

"Yes."

"She can help us." I said. "We can try and persuade her to help me."

"She won't –"Alice began.

"She will if I explain why I have to get back. Alice – I don't know what, but there's something bigger coming. Something's going to happen to the people I love if I'm not there to stop it. I won't let that happen twice. Especially after I failed with you and the others." I said. "We have to try. It's better than just barging in and killing people who disagree."

"We'll try. I'm not sure what she'll say. But I'm sure she would have missed you."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About "- She looked at the clock. -"Ten at night."

"Okay, we'll leave in a while."

"Okay, drink up. There's another two bottles you have to get through incase this goes wrong."

We were going to be okay then, if this went right. That was if she helped us.

Spencer Rose was getting a surprise visit from her adopted daughter.

**Damon's POV**

I gasped.

I leaned closer.

Lily was lying in the same position we had left her in; on her back both hands crossed on her stomach.

But what was surprising was she looked the same, only paler. She had bruise-like shadows under her eyes and her lips were blue. Her hair had turned grey-like. But she looked beautiful. Her clothes were slightly dirty. And her face showed patches of dirt, like she had just finished a day out gardening.

But otherwise she looked like she was peacefully sleeping.

I kneeled next to the coffin and stroked her cold face. Her skin was smooth and hard.

"Even in death, she's beautiful." Ric said and I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you opened the coffin." He said, coming closer and looking down on Lily.

"You really think this spell will work?" He said.

"Don't – don't do that." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Do what?" He frowned.

"Bring doubt into the situation, not a situation like this. Of course it will work. Lily said it would."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked back to Lily. "Shouldn't she look – look more – "

"Dead? Yeah. She should." I looked at her. "I don't know why she doesn't."

"She looks like she's sleeping."

"I know."

**Lily's POV**

"Alice, for God's sake!" I shouted. I was drinking the last of my drink and getting ready to go, but Alice was taking the piss.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Okay!" She shouted back at me.

"Don't start with me, Alice." I said.

She came into the room, pulling her arms into a long black coat; we were dressing dark since it was always dark outside. And we didn't want any trouble on the way; dressing in black was the only way not to get noticed in somewhere that was always a dark shade of blue. She shoved some herbs into her pocket.

"What's that?" I asked, shoving my own arms into my own jacket.

"Vervain. You want some? Oh right."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't been outside since I had got here. I mean who would want to down here?

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." Alice replied.

We headed to the door and stepped out.

Getting to the Guardian Shield Court would take a two hour walk. It was now eleven.

**Was that 'opening the coffin' scene okay? :D review. Any questions can be asked in reviews or inbox as usual. **

**Kellie****xx**


	29. Chapter 28 Her Power returns

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, schools started and I've had friends harassing me to come out for once :D let me just say one thing ; do not go to see Paranormal Activity 3 if it is out where you are. Because it is s**t scary, I swear at one point my heart stopped beating. Maybe that's just because I'm scared easily, I'm not tough at all when it comes to horror films. Or maybe you wouldn't be scared because you might have balls of steel. Anyway, on we go as usual, hope you enjoy . . . **

**Chapter 28**

**Lily's POV**

"Come on, Alice." I whispered, walking up the steep hill, a few steps ahead of her.

She was gasping. "I'm only human!" She whisper/shouted back.

I laughed quietly. "Here." I pulled her from behind me and up on to my back.

"Lily!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Oh, shut up Alice." I said.

We continued on up the hill. On the top of this hill was the Guardian Shield Court. It had been an hour and forty five minutes and Alice was knackered.

I carried her up the hill as she began regain her breath and average heart beat. "You know, I haven't seen Mom since we died." Alice whispered. "That's why I didn't want to tell you where she was. I was afraid."

"Well, I'm sure she's missed you and she'll be happy to see you." I said, saying nothing more.

We were silent as I trudged on up the hill; Alice was so light it didn't really make a difference to how I walked. Or the effort I had to put in.

"It's funny." Alice began. "We're on our way to the court and we're not worried because Mom is there. But the thing is, we haven't even thought about how we're going to find her or the consequences if we're caught doing so."

I stopped and put Alice down, turning to face her. "And you mention this now?" I whispered incredulously. "God – I'm so stupid!" I said, now pacing slightly. "We, uh – we'll have to just – um . . ." I stuttered, I thought for a moment. "Okay – it's not much of a plan but we'll just have to go in some way, past the guards and sneak around until we find her."

Alice sighed. "I can walk from here." She said.

There was another moment of silence between us as we carried on, once again, up the hill. Then Alice finally broke the silence.

"So this Damon . . . what's he look like?" It was so Alice. I knew she'd ask sometime; she HAD to know who her sister had fallen in love with and what he looked like. I smiled.

"He's beautiful –"

She laughed quietly. "Beautiful?"

"Do you want to know what he looks like, or not?"

She made a zip-like action on her lips and threw away the imaginary key. Then signaled me to carry on.

"He has the most gorgeous ice blue eyes, he's pale, obviously and he has longish jet black hair. Oh, and his body . . . "I smiled. "Let's just say, I know what's waiting for me at home." I thought of something then, "You can come see him if you want."

"How?"

"In my dreams, I can contact others. I can take you with me; you can come, meet him."

She looked at me for a second, mouth slightly open whilst she thought. "Okay." She agreed.

"Let me just say though, it will feel weird. It – let's just wait until later. I'll explain later, we're here.

We both looked up to the big royal building. It was as white as white could get and it stood out easily against the dark blue background.

We took a deep breath, crouched and began to edge our way towards the right of the building, there was a danger exit there only guarded by one or two guards depending on the day.

But these guards were armed. With Vervain and stakes, knives and bullets, wolfs bane and vampire blood.

What we had to do was get in, knock-out and silently creep through the court to Spencer's office. Is she wasn't there, that meant having to search around the court for another however long, without being caught. And I was hoping that wouldn't happen since Alice was with me. And humans were slow and easily killed. Not at all dangerous.

The only weapons we had on us were; Vervain darts – which wouldn't affect the Guardians for very long. Stakes – where we would have get close up to the vampire. And me and my teeth. I had no problem ripping a few heads off a few that was the cause of me being down here, with weakened strength.

I could hear my breathing begin to pick up it's pace and I worked to calm down. This was going to be okay.

We got to the door without being seen or heard. Well, I hoped. For all I knew the whole cavalry could be stood on the other side of that door.

We both stood on either side of the door; I nodded to Alice and put my hand on the handle. I felt the burning sensation as I got a whiff of Vervain and wolfs bane, they had soaked the door handle in it. _The__Guardians__must__wear__gloves_, I thought, _or__get__their__human__slaves__to__open__doors__for__them._

I ignored the scorching feeling in my hand and kept my face calm, biting my tongue.

I slowly opened the door and smelled the air, the guards were human. The Guardians were all high and mighty and well respected (by most) but they were incredibly stupid.

I stood behind one of them as they faced away from us. Alice hesitated in the doorway.

I slightly brushed my hand over the man's shoulder; he jumped slightly but didn't disturb the other. As he turned to look at the empty, open door I blurred behind him, making my presence unknown, we had little time but we still enjoyed to play with them. He slowly edged towards the door and I blurred past pulling him out by the throat. Alice shut the door over whilst I looked at the man, his eyes were wide but he made no noise, his arms thrashed for his pockets holding his weapons. I applied pressure to the base of his skull at the back of his head and his eyes slowly closed and his breathing became quieter.

I leaned him against the wall outside and went back in for his friend. I wrapped my arm around his head and pressed the pressure point once again, he fell limp and I dragged him outside to the other.

"Well – that was easier than I thought." I whispered.

"What did you do to them?" Alice whispered back.

"It's one of your weak points. Well, humans call them 'pressure' points. But there's a point just at the bottom of your skull, where, if enough pressure is applied, you fall asleep.

"So they're asleep?"

"Yes." I whispered, slightly impatient. "Come on now."

We turned back to the door and quietly stepped in shutting the door silently.

A long corridor stretched out in front of us with plenty of doors and connected corridors.

"Where's her office?" I mouthed at Alice.

"7B1." She mouthed back.

Okay, now all we needed to do was get to the end of this everlasting corridor and into the lift, without being seen.

I nodded to Alice, signaling her to follow me.

We kept near to the wall, running passed the turning corridors with the lit up offices. Nobody was around in this dark place, I had expected it to be lit up and more like hospital standards but it was painted in the most deep midnight blue and oranges and reds, like the sky when the sun changed the clouds colour. We got down to the lift and I pressed the button, I glanced around as we waited for it to come.

Voices came from down the nearest corridor and I grabbed Alice, ducking around the corner of the lift. I placed one of my hands over Alice's mouth and the other where her heart was, I centered my weak power on her heart and made it silent as it still continued to beat. It was just a safety precaution with all the vampires around.

The Guardians walked right by and the lift made an arrival ding. We stepped in and I pressed floor 7. The lift was swift and quick to the top floor. Before the lift reached floor 7 we hid behind the doors, so when it opened it would seem empty. The doors opened and a Guardian stepped in, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dart lunging it into his neck. He fell to the floor and I grabbed Alice before he could scream.

"B." I whispered seeing the letters above each corridor.

We turned into corridor B and heard the man's echoing scream. We began to move faster before any doors could open. Number 1 was at the very end of this corridor but we made it just as doors opened to the man's echo.

Spencer opened her door to come see what was going on and I pushed her back in, Alice right behind me.

"Shh." I said to Spencer. People rushed passed the door. She looked at me her eyes open wide with shock.

"Lily, it's you. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see you." She said stroking my face gently. "Alice." She pulled Alice into her arms and hugged her tightly then she kissed her on the forehead.

She let Alice go then began to look between her and me.

"What Mom?" Alice asked.

"I always remember Lily being more tanned than you; she always had that lovely light olive colored skin." She paused and stroked my face again. "But you're so pale, Lil." She said.

"I'm a vampire, Mom." I said simply.

She pulled her hand back. "You're a –"She frowned and her eyes were slightly pained. "They didn't tell me that." She said to herself, and then added to me, "How?"

"When I left you and you died, I was changed."

"Why are you here?" She said, changing the subject. She backed up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Because I need my Power back." I said.

She laughed slightly then looked to Alice then back at me, her face becoming serious once again. "Why do you need your Power back?" She asked.

"Because I need to get back home; to save Mystic Fall's from becoming dust. And to get back to the man I love."

"Sit." I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her desk and she sat on hers, Alice stood on my right. Her arms crossed and her thoughts focused. "Lily, this is a big thing you're asking for here."

"So you have it?"

"Yes. I have your Power. But I can't just go giving it to you."

"Please, Mom. I need to get back there, or a lot of people I love will die. Please. Nobody will know, you can give it to me and I'll leave. Nobody will find out."

"And exactly how would you get back?" She asked, twiddling her fingers. Back when I was human and young, I would ask for something off of Mom and she would always want to say yes but Father, Theo would always tell her to be stricter as it taught good manners. She would always twiddle her fingers as she tried to force herself to say no.

But she would always give in and say yes, because she loved seeing me happy.

"I know a witch." I said, not wanting to discuss it with her.

"What was that noise before, the scream?" She said suddenly, remembering what she was rushing from her room for.

"I got one of the vampire Guardians with a Vervain dart, he was in the way."

She frowned and rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"Please," I begged.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you Mom. Thank you."

Her brown eyes held guilt and fear. Her dark blonde hair scattered around her face.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know you don't want to do this. I just – "

"I understand, Lily. And you don't know how much I do want to help you. The only thing I'm scared of is the consequences." She sighed. "Anyway, Alice, you need to sit over there "- She pointed to the far end of the office -"You'll need to be out of the way for this to work." She turned to me. "Give me your hand." I did what she said and she gripped it with both hands. "Focus on your Power, how strong it is." I did. The table began to shiver and our hands began to glow, there was a feel of tugging in my hands like something was forcing itself through my hands. It wrapped its way up my arm. I felt my heart squeeze and my eyes go blurry.

"Keep focused on your Power, ignore the effects." Spencer said.

My breathing came hard and the glow of our hands became an orange shine, working its way up my arm and absorbing then repeating. Like Spencer was my charger.

My senses suddenly switched off as they 'rebooted'; I could no longer hear or smell anything, could no longer taste the air or feel Spencer's hand in mine. And I could not see anything, I was in total darkness.

So quickly I nearly jumped, my senses switched back on, my eyes brighter my sense of smell clearer and my hearing better. I could taste more flavors and scents in the air. I was gasping now, my throat making a growl-like noise as I absorbed the fresh, strong Power.

"Is it done?" Alice asked. "How do you feel?"

"I feel – stronger." I looked to Alice.

"Your eyes, they're gold." She said, looking fascinated.

"Oh, yeah, that kind of comes with what I am." I said and Spencer frowned.

"Vampires don't get gold eyes." She said.

"I'm not _just_ a vampire Mom." I said.

"So – what are you?" Her eyes showed confusion and fear.

"I'm a Hybrid. I thought you would know, with you being a Guardian."

"They don't tell me these things they just give me a list of Powers to keep hold of. I can't tell the difference between the strengths or who it came from only when I give it back. I thought your strength was that of a human's. And – what is a Hybrid?" She said.

"Half vampire, half –"I hesitated. "You really don't know what a Hybrid is?"

"Lily. Half vampire, half what?"

"Werewolf."

"How is that even possible?" She said, her eyes roaming over me.

"It's a curse – literally." I said.

"Then why are your eyes gold?" She asked.

"Because it's so close to the full moon." I explained.

I heard voices outside Spencer's door and grabbed Alice, blurring to hide in the closet. I put a finger to my lips telling Alice to shush.

The voices were in the room now; they were talking about the man in the lift.

"Sorry, I was about to come help when I noticed I'd left some unattended important documents." I heard Spencer say.

"It's okay. It's sorted. He doesn't remember a thing; he says he thinks that one of the girls was playing a game on him. He said he caught a slight smell of a feminine scent." I heard a woman voice say. _Crap._

Spencer laughed. "Well, no harm done. We should get going, the Morrison trial starts in a moment."

"Oh, yes." I heard the door shut and I waited for a moment just to make sure they were gone. There was no movement so I stepped out, Alice behind me.

_Thank__you._I sent to Spencer.

_You__'__re__welcome,__I__love__you._She thought back.

_I__love__you,__too__Mom._

"How are we getting out of here?" Alice asked, tugging ever so slightly on one of the blinds to peer out at the now busy corridor.

I glanced around the room and spotted ladders leading to a roof exit. "Alice this way." I whispered.

She shook her head. "The roof? No."

I took her by the hand and dragged her over to the ladders, I climbed up and Alice reluctantly followed. I pushed the door at the top open without a noise. I pulled myself up and out and onto the roof.

"What are we doing? There's no way down out here." Alice said.

"We're jumping." I said and before she could answer, I had my arms around her waist and was at the edge. "Ready?"

"Lily, no!" She whispered, loud and panicked.

"Go!" I said, and jumped right of the edge of the 7 floor building. I wouldn't have been able to do this before today, as controlled as this. And of course I'd probably break a couple of bones. But now, the ground came slow, as if I was floating down, but I was actually flying past the building. I tried to absorb the impact in the balls of my feet where I was least feel it and failed, causing pain to flow through my feet, legs and lower back.

"Shit! – Ow." I whispered taking a deep breath and releasing my hold on Alice. I was going to have to practice that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip. "Okay, come on we have to get back home."

We began to walk back down the hill and I came to realize how blind I really was when I didn't have my Power. I could hear every noise and see every living person wandering around. Helping us to successfully dodge them.

It was nineteen hours until full moon. Nineteen hours until the spell was going to be done. Three hours until me and Alice would see Damon.

This was going to be a great day.

**I hope that was a long enough chapter to satisfy you as I might be another couple of days writing the new chapter.**

**Please review as usual. Any questions, please ask :D **

**Kellie xx**


	30. Chapter 29 Oh, damn

**Thank you for reviewing Marina164509, I hope this chapter is long enough and interesting enough, I've decided to update on the weekends, to give me enough chance to write the next chapter and catch up with boring school work. . .**

**Chapter 29 **

**Damon's POV **

"Damon, come on. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and rubbed them with my fingers. "What?" I said, my voice rough from sleep.

"Come on. You can't sleep down here. Go to bed."

My eyes cleared and I saw Elena's face. "What?" I murmured again.

"You need to go to bed, Damon. You're still in the basement. You need some rest before the big spell later. Come on." She picked me up by my shoulders. Setting my arm around her shoulder I tiredly and slowly dragged myself along. The coffin lid now shut. We headed to my room where Elena told me to get into bed. I fell straight onto it, lazy with exhaustion.

"Sit up Damon." Elena said. I sat up and she pulled my shirt off. Then I fell back down, I was only slightly aware of Elena undoing my belt. And when I finally realized I opened my eyes to see her undo it fully and begin to tug my jeans off. "Elena . . ." I began. I noticed her hair wasn't straight as usual, but styled into curls, and she was wearing skin-tight jeans. I could swear I heard the movement of heels as well. "Elena . . ." I said again, but didn't finish. I lay back down.

"Shush Damon. Go to sleep. It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before." She said, her voice fading in and out as my eyes went blurry.

She tugged my thick blanket over me. "Goodnight, Damon." She whispered and kissed my forehead.

I felt sleep overtake me and I was in darkness. Now all I had to do was wait for Lily.

**Lily****'****s****POV**

"Yes, Alice, I'm sure he'll be fine with meeting you. He's already met my Father. Why not meet the sister?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Klaus. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. Hopefully, he's left me the fuck alone." I said, annoyed at the fact we were wasting our breath on this useless conversation.

I unlocked the door with my key and stepped in. I sighed and hesitated in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, pulling her coat off and hanging it up.

I sighed again. ". . . Nothing." I said tiredly. "I'm just exhausted. It's been a long day."

"I know. And I think that's just your body adjusting to your Power." She said and headed for the kitchen. I pulled my jacket off and hung it up, following her into the kitchen.

She began to pull things out of the cupboard.

"What are you making?" I asked, I was a little thirsty, so food should help. Alice had always been a great cook and I missed her food.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." She replied.

"Mmm. . . my favourite. Can I have some?" I asked, feeling slightly rude by suggesting I was already getting some.

"I'm making it for you dim wit." She joked. I laughed and walked out into the living room. I hadn't really looked at this room since I had got here. It was a cosy room. Pretty.

Three of the walls were a deep cream colour and the main wall was covered in coffee coloured wallpaper, decorated with delicate flowers.

The fireplace belonged to that wall, it took up a big space on the huge wall; it was crafted from smooth porcelain and had sculpted roses decorating the sides.

One whole wall was a bookshelf and I looked through the huge collection, not nearly as full as Stefan's and Damon's book shelf.

On the shelf I spotted Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice and many other very old and very famous love stories. I guessed they were owned by Tia Lee and had not been touched by Alice.

Another wall had a large three seat sofa in front of it and a desk next to it held a lamp that shined a faint orange colour, giving the room a gold glow. The last wall had a large dining table in front of it with six chairs seated around it. The window showed the streets outside but the streets could not see us thanks to the invention of full-black out windows.

I heard the sizzling of the mince as Alice threw it into the hot pan. I could smell the slowly boiling spaghetti and the freshly chopped mushrooms and onion.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw each plate with different ingredients on. Alice was stood in front of the stove, stirring and turning the minced meat in the pan.

She tipped her homemade Bolognese sauce into the pan and added her spices and mushrooms and onion. She stirred the spaghetti. It was so fascinating to watch a human work so fast and precisely.

She turned the stove off and drained the spaghetti. She pulled the plates out and scooped the spaghetti evenly onto each plate then tipped the Bolognese mixture on top.

She grabbed two forks and passed me a plate. "Buon appetito."

I smiled. "Grazie." I said and walked back into the living room, sitting at the table.

We ate slowly and talked about the past. After a while of past memories I suddenly burst out with, "It was my fault you and the others died."

"What? No!" Alice nearly screamed as she stabbed her fork into her spaghetti.

"_I_pissed off the vampire by killing his brother. _I_told him it was on. He compelled Dad to kill _me_ORanyone I loved." I said, leaning to her and speaking fast, through my teeth. "I wasn't there so he chose the 'OR' option. I should have died back then. You shouldn't."

"Stop it –"

"It was my fault –"

"Stop it –"

"I should have been there –"

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Lily, it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for God's sake. I'm happy, Mom seems happy. The others, wherever they are. They'll be happy too." She said. "Anyway, stop this; we're not having this conversation on your last night being here, okay? Now shut up with the depressing stuff and eat."

I smiled slightly at her rant and nodded my head silently.

After washing the dishes I had came upstairs to tidy my room. To distract myself.

I was now sat in front of the mirror combing through my long curls. My eyes were still gold and I looked close in the mirror to the whites of them. They were a dark brown colour, making my whole eye dark. My canine teeth were slightly extended and my cheeks showed no sight of colour.

I heard Alice walk by my bedroom door. "Alice?"

"Yes?" She called back.

"Come here." I said. She popped her head around my door. "Do you want to meet Damon now?" I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Okay."

"Come in here and sit on the bed." I said packing away my brush and face wipes. She sat on the bed and I got up and sat in front of her. "Give me your hands." I said and she placed them in mine. "Are you ready?" I asked.  
>"Yes." She replied calmly.<p>

"This will feel . . . different. Just because you've never done it before. Okay? Okay, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine joining your mind with mine."

I closed my own eyes and focused all my power on Alice, I felt her mind become present in mine and begin to become stronger and brighter. I joined hers with mine and began to search for Damon.

After a few moments of searching I found him, his mind was slightly confused.

"Damon."

"Lily." He smiled widely. "Who's this?" He said his smile fading.

"This –"I brought Alice forward. "–is my sister. She helped me get my Power back."

"So you got it?" He said, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Yes." I walked further into the fog and towards Damon. "But I've just told you this is my sister."

"Oh, yes." He said. He bowed and stepped forward, lifting Alice's hand and kissing it. Acting like a real gentleman. I laughed and he shot me a smile. "Nice to meet you Alice." He said.

"Lily was right, you are simply . . . "She shook her head and her voice trailed off.

Damon laughed and I smiled.

"Keep your hands off." I said to Alice jokingly.

"We have your body." Damon said to me getting to the serious.

"Okay. So everything's ready?" I asked.

"Yes. You have your Power, we have the box and the witch, and it should hopefully work."

"Okay." I said.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then Damon stepped even closer and held out his arms, I let go of Alice's hand and walked into his arms hugging him tightly. "I miss you." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

"I know." I said. I inhaled but could not smell anything. "I miss your scent." I said.

"I can smell you at home." He said.

"My clothes?"

"No. You're body. Your scent still lingers on it."

"So, you looked inside. What do I look like?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Pretty much the same, except paler. You look like your sleeping. But nothing's terrible about it." I breathed in relief that he didn't see something horrifying. "Do you know why that is?" He asked.

"No. I don't know." I said.

"How did you get your Power back?" He asked abruptly.

"Me and Alice went to the Guardian Court and broke in. we found Mom and I got them off her."

"Your Mom's a Guardian?" He said, surprised.

"Spencer is, yeah." I smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"I feel stronger and better." I said.

"That's good." He smiled.

"Listen, I know we've only just got here, but we have to go. Get some real rest. Alice is dead on her feet and me – well I have been for years, but . . . I'm knackered." I said.

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay. And I can't wait to see you again. It was nice to finally meet you Alice." He turned to me and hugged me again and kissed me on the lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too and I'll see you very soon." I said.

Me and Alice turned and began to walk back through the fog.

Alice gasped. "That felt really weird."

"I told you it would." I smiled. My breathing normal. "So . . . what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know him yet – but he seems nice enough for my sister."

"You don't know him 'yet'?"

"Yeah- this isn't the last time I'm seeing you, is it?"

"No! No, I just – it doesn't matter. He's a great guy and you'll love him."

"Okay, if you say so." Alice yawned.

"Alice, it's been a weird night, and a very stressful one. Go to bed. I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Mmm." Alice mumbled and walked out of the room, half asleep.

I, myself, lay down on my bed and sighed, looking at the ceiling. Tonight was going to get crazier.

**Damon's POV **

I woke up from seeing Lily and stretched my arms. I was in bed half naked and it was dark outside. Around 8pm I'd say. I got up and stretched again, picking up my folded clothes and shoving them back on. I walked downstairs to the others.

Stefan and Elena were in the kitchen talking to Bonnie.

"You know all of it then?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"Yes, I've been practicing all night "– yawn – "I know the entire spell."

"What about the spell?" I said bursting through the door.

They all turned to look at me. I looked at Elena; that was weird, her hair was straight. It had only been a few hours since I remembered her taking me up to bed and she'd had her hair curled.

"We're talking about the Xama spell. I've practiced it and I'm ready to do it. What about Lily?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Lily's got her Power back. Her sister helped her get it."

"Her sister?" Stefan asked

"From Lily's adoptive family, her names Alice. Alice Rose."

"Oh, yeah, I remember Lexi telling me about her. They all died in a house fire after the father was compelled to kill them. Except he was given the option, to kill Lily or the family. Lexi said he went to the house and because Lily wasn't there the compulsion kicked in and he killed them all."

"And now Lily blames herself." I said quietly. That explained some of the nightmares I had to listen to, and even wake her up from, frightened for her. "Who compelled him?" I asked.

"Lexi said that Lily killed the brother of the vampire when he attacked her. She hit him with a vase when he tried to – force her . . ." He didn't finish. But I knew what he was getting at. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from growling.

"Is everything ready Bonnie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we'll perform it in the Living room; the big window is in there. We'll have to bring the coffin up here in a while.

I nodded. "Anyway . . ." I walked out of the room and down to the basement to get some blood. I opened the freezer and pulled out a bag, ripping the tab of with my teeth. I leaned against the freezer and drank the blood slowly; thinking.

'It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before' Elena had said. But she hadn't seen me half naked before. Why had she said that?

I looked at the coffin, then at my watch. Half eight; 3 hours and a half to go.

I turned to walk back out of the room and into the living room. In there, Bonnie was setting out many candles around the room and she had a bowl of clear liquid on the table.

"You're setting this up now?" I asked throwing the empty blood bag into the little bin under the alcohol desk.

"Yes. I don't know how it will take to set up." She said. "Better early than late." She looked at me and frowned. "For the last time, Damon. This will definitely work." She said impatiently.

I ignored her. "Can I help here?" I asked.

"We have to move all the furniture so we can set the candles in a big circle around the room. Then we need to set up four mirrors in a perfect alignment so they reflect the moon off of each other to create a 5 point star around the coffin. Do you get it?"

I nodded. And began to move every piece of furniture; pushing the couches and tables to the far end of the room. Then we placed every candle in a huge circle in front of the big window. Then I watched Bonnie, carefully and precisely place each mirror at a time, doing it slowly as she concentrated on where the moon would hit.

"We need to bring Lily up." Bonnie said. "But the body must be in the middle of the circle and mirrors, with no restrictions. So we'll have to lift her out and place her in it."

I nodded. My jaw clenched tight.

We headed downstairs to the basement and walked towards the coffin; I opened it and was ready to lift Lily out. Bonnie hesitated. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't." She said.

"I'll do it." I said. I moved to the side of the coffin and carefully slipped my hands underneath the body's back and legs, then gently lifted the weightless corpses out. I carried her slowly up the stairs, Bonnie behind me. We came into the living room and I let Bonnie in front of me. "Where should I put her?" I said.

"Here." She answered walking into the middle of the candles and mirrors. She kneeled down and waited.

I carried Lily over and kneeled down on the floor as well. Slowly and as carefully as I could, placing her on the floor and straightening her arms and legs. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." She said, her voice sad.

We both stood and backed away from the circle. The moonlight shone across Lily's face and towards the mirror, not touching it though. The moon was slowly lowering with time.

Stefan and Elena walked through the doors then.

"Wow." Elena said, then she saw Lily and her face completely dropped, she unconsciously headed towards her. Stefan walked towards the bowl of clear liquid and smelled it. I turned and watched Elena, who was now near the edge of the circle of candles, not daring to touch or cross it.

I walked over to her. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" She said back, still looking at Lily, but frowning.

"For before." I said.

"What about before?" She said turning to face me fully. Bonnie and Stefan looked over, too.

"I fell asleep in the basement – you – woke me up and . . . helped me up the stairs to my bed, remember?" I said, looking for any sign that she did.

"I didn't help you to bed. I wasn't here before."

"Well, if you didn't, then who –" The thought clicked in my head, the curls, the dress-sense, the sarcasm. But before I could say something, we all heard the voice.

"That would be me." Her voice said and we all turned to the door. There she was lounging in the doorway as if she'd been there all day. The dark curls drifting down her back. She wore a grey, sequined top and tight black skinny jeans exaggerating her curves. She wore her signature heels and black velvet jacket.

"Katherine."

"Hello." She said and smiled.

**I've noticed, reading back my chapters, that I don't describe things much and I write a lot of speech so in this chapter I've tried to change that so your imagination can actually 'imagine' it. So hopefully it's worked out and it's starting to sound more like a story than a speech.**

**Anyway, Katherine's back! What do you think about that?**

**Kellie xx**


	31. Chapter 30 The Resurrection

**Thank you everyone for adding me to your favorite story or author and thank you Marina 164509 for your review. This is the last chapter of this story, but there will be a sequel. There will be a little sneak peak on here tomorrow around 5pm and the sequel will hopefully be posted next weekend. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30! **

**Damon's POV**

"That's Vervain, Stefan. I wouldn't go sticking your nose in it." Katherine said, sitting on the sofa that was shoved against the wall.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I asked, stating the obvious question we all wanted an answer to. I moved so I was standing in front of Elena slightly. "How did you get out of the tomb?"

She breathed in happily. "Elijah let me out." She chuckled. "He said that it's important that I stay with you."

"No." Stefan snapped suddenly, his fists balled up.

"_No?_" Katherine said nastily. "_You_have no choice in the matter. Elijah has information, and I'm sure him telling me to stay with you isn't just a safety precaution. It has to be important." She snapped. She stood up, gesturing to us all. "Do you really think that you're going to get Lily back and that'll be it? You'll all live _"__Happily__ever__after__"_?" She mocked, smirking sarcastically.

I thought back to when Katherine had said those exact words to me and Stefan, her hopeful look on her face. "We'll all live happily ever after. You me, and Stefan." Back then I had felt jealous and a little sad, now, I felt kind of sorry for her; she was so pathetic.

"Because that's fake." She continued. "The happy ending everyone gets in the stories is made up. It'll never happen. You actually think bringing Lily back from another dimension isn't going to cause some sort of problem, some sort of . . . " She searched for words. ". . . enemy?" She glanced around, "Someone is going to find out. And someone is going to get angry and probably even vengeful."

Problems? We had thought about it. But we'd just shrugged it off, wanting so badly for it to go off without a hitch. We hadn't actually considered the actual possibility of some problem occurring.

"Anyway . . ." Katherine said casually sitting back down from her rant. "When is this starting?"

"Now." Bonnie said her face already blank.

**Lily's POV **

I was sat in front of the living room window now. I had pushed the table out of the way and carefully peeled the black-out cover off of the windows; letting the moon shine through fully.

"_Alice.__"_ I sent to Alice to wake her up. After a minute of me sitting here and waiting, she came down, fully dressed and her eyes wide awake. She took a seat on the sofa that was next to me.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"It will be." I answered quietly.

I watched the moon slowly etching its way to it's apex in anticipation.

Finally, I felt my heart squeeze at the pressure and my eyes glow as the power became stronger and begin to surge between worlds. I winced at the sudden change.

"What? What's wrong?" Alice asked in concern.

"It's starting. I'm leaving. Come here and hug me." She jumped off the sofa and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing. "I love you Alice, I'll see you very, very soon, okay?" She nodded in the crook of my neck. "You'll have to let go now and be quiet." She scrambled backwards, and onto the chair again, watching my face.

I closed my eyes and searched for Bonnie with my mind, I felt her course of Power in my mind and began to follow it until I gasped and was suddenly thrown into the boarding house living room. I hovered above a pale body and it took me a while to realize the body, was me. I was shocked at the preservation of the body; I had expected Damon to put it lightly and to just tell me it looked like I was sleeping. But it really did.

I heard a gasp to my right and turned my vision to see Elena and Damon looking up at me, both in shock. Then I saw Stefan and Bonnie, and Katherine. Katherine? I didn't care. I turned back to Bonnie who was chanting in the druid's language and dripping Vervain over the candles making them glow a blood red.

"Get ready, Lily." Bonnie said looking at me from under her dark lashes. "Ex Saleto!" She said with all her strength. I felt a shock through my body and I felt as if something was pulling me towards my body, forcing me down. "Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!" She continued and I felt her power coursing through my body, boiling the blood in my veins and causing me to become dizzy as I came closer and closer to the body.

Finally, I was right above the pale image of me and Bonnie shouted in a loud, strong and final voice. "Revertas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto!" And I flew towards the body.

**Damon's POV **

"Nothing's happening." I said. Bonnie was looking at Lily's body and waiting.

"Just. . ." She said, holding a hand out to me, telling me to stay back.

"Why isn't it working, Witch!" I shouted and began to walk to Lily's body anyway.

"Damon, don't!" She snapped and someone was blocking my way.

"Katherine, move." I tried to shove her, but her feet stayed planted to the ground.

"No. If you want her alive you need to stay back!"

We waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. Nothing happened.

I growled at Bonnie, she ignored me and lifted a hand to feel an invisible wall. Her hand laid flat on the wall that wasn't there then fell forward as that wall faded. Bonnie slowly stepped into the circle now unlit candles and kneeled next to Lily's body. She placed a hand on Lily's chest.

"She has a heartbeat, Damon. A faint one, but it's there."

Suddenly Lily bolted up and gasped. She looked to me then.

We stared at each other for a moment.

She stood and ran at me, jumping into my arms; we fell to our knees and began to cry. . .

**The****end****.****.****.****of****this****story**

**Come back at 5pm tomorrow for a preview of the sequel: Bitten and Bound the sequel: a nearly happy ever after. **

**What did you think of this story? Do you think you'll like the next one? **

**Goodbye for now. **

**Kellie xx**


	32. Bitten and Bound Sequel sneak peak

**Sneak peak**

**Alice's POV **

There was darkness everywhere.

"Lily!" I shouted noiselessly. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything.

I searched with my hands but felt nothing. Then a bright light became clear in the distance and I headed towards it and it became brighter and brighter, I lifted my hand to my eyes to shield them from the light and pushed my way through it.

I was suddenly in a pitch black again until I looked down and saw grass; _a meadow, I was in a meadow. _I looked around and saw trees; _many bare trees, I was in a forest._ I walked slowly forward. _Where the hell. . ? _I thought. I heard laughing nearby and turned to see a tent in the distance, lit with lamps and a fire. A woman, a man and a little boy was sat on a log, holding marshmallows on sticks in the fire. I headed towards them; _maybe they would know where I was._

They had rolled up sleeping bags and backpacks outside the tent and three pillows were laid out on a blanket near the pillow, a book still open on its page, rested there left for another activity.

"Hello? Excuse me?" I said quietly. They turned and the woman smiled at me.

"Yes? What's the matter Dear, are you lost?" She asked her face sympathetic and concerned.

"No, I mean, yes." I said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the forest . . . just near Wickery Bridge." She said, pointing absentmindedly in a direction, her face becoming more worried.

"On . . . on Earth?" I stuttered.

"Yes, where else?" She smiled.

I laughed nervously. "Um, thank you." I turned to go.

"Are you sure you're okay, we have a car back here, we can give you a lift somewhere?" The man offered.

"No thank you. I'm okay." I answered. "Thank you again." I walked in the direction where she had pointed, searching for Wickery Bridge. Until I heard the screams and I ran back to find the tent ripped down, and blood everywhere. The bodies of the woman and the man were mangled and the little boy was nowhere to be seen.

I turned when a branch snapped under footfall behind me. And a familiar face appeared.

"Hello, Alice." The face said.

"Klaus."

"Looks like there was a problem with Lily's little spell, doesn't it?" He said. I glanced around and saw people coming from everywhere, people I recognized from the dimension. "She's gone and brought our entire dimension back to life!" He laughed and clapped. "Well done, Lily!"

**What do you think? I promise to make it more interesting.**

**The sequel next weekend. You'll have to visit my profile to find it, or type in search bar _Bitten and Bound the sequel: an almost happily ever after._**

**Kellie xx**


	33. Chapter 33 Authors note

**Authors note to those who can't find the sequel:**

Type in on search _B&B __The Sequel: A Nearly Happy Ever After__. _

It wouldn't let me type the whole title in :D

Kellie xx


End file.
